De la lumière aux ténèbres
by YaNa31
Summary: L'histoire d'une chute. L'histoire d'une femme qui assista, impuissante, à la folie de Loki, son compagnon. (Seuls quatre personnages de cette fanfiction m'appartiennent... Loki et sa joyeuse bande, hélas, ne sortent pas de mon imagination)
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire que je vais vous conter se déroule dans un lointain pays. Que dis-je ?! Une contrée inconnue des humains.

Asgard était un royaume où vivaient des immortels... des dieux. A sa tête, une famille royale des plus puissantes.

Odin, le dieu des dieux, incarnait parfaitement cette puissance. Souverain bon mais juste, il avait vaincu, il y a de cela des années, les redoutables géants des glaces. Le peuple ne cessait de chanter ses louanges.

Frigga était une reine incroyable. Conseillère avisée, épouse fidèle, mère aimante, elle endossait ces différents rôles à la perfection. Une beauté époustouflante.

De leur union naquit Thor, dieu du tonnerre. Guerrier assoiffé de batailles, il ne rêvait que de monter sur le trône et de provoquer quelques guerres par-ci par-là. Orgueilleux, un brin narcissique... il n'en demeurait pas moins un fils et un frère aimant. Tout comme ses parents, Thor possédait des cheveux aussi brillants que l'or, des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan.

Son frère était son exact opposé. Loki, de son nom, était bien plus sage, voire trop sur la réserve. Son esprit vif et sa ruse lui permettaient toujours d'apaiser les tensions entre son aîné et leur royal père. Etant le deuxième fils, il demeurerait prince toute sa vie, ce qui, finalement, lui était bien égal. Loki possédait une incroyable chevelure ébène et des iris d'un vert émeraude des plus hypnotisants. Cette différence restait un mystère.

Et moi, narratrice, j'étais tombée amoureuse de cette malice. J'aurais bien pu choisir l'impulsif Thor mais Loki et sa ruse m'avait charmée. Nos coeurs ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un.

Loki réussit à me faire entrer à la cour. Ses parents me considéraient comme leur propre fille. Je rendais leur fils heureux... rien ne pouvait autant les combler. Thor m'aimait comme un frère pouvait aimer une soeur. Tout était parfait.  
Nous n'étions pas mariés mais peu importe... tant que je demeurais à ses côtés, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse d'Asgard.

Je m'appelais Honohra et je vivais un véritable conte de fée.

L'histoire que je vais vous conter n'est pas seulement mon histoire. L'histoire que je vais vous conter parle de Loki... de la lumière aux ténèbres.

Tout commença un matin. Je me réveillai dans un lit moelleux aux draps de satin vert. Le soleil filtrait doucement entre les rideaux de la chambre. Une belle matinée en perspective. Je me sentais si sereine, si bien. Loki avait déjà quitté le nid conjugal... comme d'habitude. Dès huit heures, il errait dans le palais en attendant que je daigne ouvrir les yeux. Mais ces temps-ci, il semblait beaucoup plus anxieux. Etait-ce le couronnement futur de son frère qui le travaillait?

- Thor n'est pas véritablement prêt à monter sur le trône. C'est mon frère, certes. Cependant, il se comporte parfois comme un enfant.  
- J'en connais un qui a un peu le même état d'esprit, n'est-ce pas?  
Il adorait que je le taquine... c'était comme une sorte de jeu entre nous. Petit jeu qui finissait souvent dans notre lit.

J'étais vraiment comblée.

Je m'extirpai doucement des draps. Oulà, bizarrement, je me sentais moins bien. Il était bien tôt pour des nausées...  
Aucun bruit ne parvenait des couloirs. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne se cachait pas quelque part. Personne n'arrivait à surprendre Loki. Mais lui en avait la capacité.  
Loki était le seul à pouvoir se déplacer aussi furtivement qu'un loup. Avantage certain...

Je me mis debout. Les nausées se firent plus violentes. Avais-je encore mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?  
Même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mon instinct me guida automatiquement vers les toilettes. Qu'il était bon de vomir après son réveil! Fort agréable...  
Ce n'était pas une première.

Cela s'était déjà produit hier... euh... avant-hier... et encore avant... et encore av...

Je me stoppai. Non de non... était-ce vraiment ce à quoi je pensais!? A quand remontaient mes dernières règles? Aïe! Cela faisait belle lurette. Peut-être un petit dérèglement... non...

Pas de doute... j'étais enceinte de Loki. Comment allais-je lui annoncer?!

Je m'habillais aussi rapidement que les nausées pouvaient me permettre. Un petit coup de peigne... un petit coup de maquillage. Hop, c'était parti.

Les serviteurs me saluaient, me donnaient du "votre Altesse". En temps normal, je n'aurais pu jouir de ce privilège. Etant juste la compagne du prince, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit à ces égards... Odin en décida autrement. Cela me gênait parfois. A l'origine, j'étais aussi une femme du peuple. Odin en décida autrement.

Les couloirs défilèrent sans que j'aperçoive Loki.

La providence voulut que je tombe sur la reine. Frigga me souria tendrement. J'étais la fille qu'elle aurait toujours souhaitée avoir.  
- Honohra, te voilà enfin. Nous nous étions inquiétés de ton absence au petit-déjeuner.  
- Une petite panne de réveil, ironisai-je.  
- Il n'y a pas que ça à mon avis...  
Ses pupilles croisèrent les miennes. De quoi s'était-elle aperçue? Avais-je fait une faute de goût en ce qui concernait mon maquillage? Mes cheveux étaient-ils mal peignés? Qu'est-ce qui clochait?  
- Tu sembles des plus radieuses, ce matin.  
- Le soleil qui brille, les oiseaux qui chantent, Thor qui va devenir roi... une très belle journée en perspective, déclarai-je avec bonne humeur.  
- Un bébé, peut-être, non?  
Je me paralysai. Oh non! Cela se voyait tant que ça?!  
- Comment avez-vous pu... je m'en suis aperçue que... là  
- J'ai deux fils. Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte de Thor puis, plus tard, de Loki, crois-moi, j'avais tout le temps le sourire. Quoi de plus beau au monde que d'attendre un enfant, qui plus est, l'enfant de l'homme que tu aimes?  
- Cela dépendra aussi de sa réaction.  
Frigga me prit les deux mains. Un geste qui me réconforta.  
- Loki est mon fils. Il chérira ce petit de tout son être. Ne crains rien.

J'acquiesçai. Pourquoi doutais-je de mon compagnon? Pourquoi m'étais-je imaginée qu'il n'accepterait pas ma grossesse?  
- Allez lui annoncer, Honohra.  
- Annoncer quoi?

Mon coeur s'emballa. Je me retournai.

Thor.

Heureusement... je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon.

- Bonjour, ma soeur, fit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que vas-tu nous annoncer?  
- J'ai quelque chose à dire à Loki. Il est prioritaire.  
- Oh, prioritaire? Et ton roi, il ne l'est pas?  
- Tu ne l'es pas encore, lui lançai gentiment. C'est une affaire qui concerne ton frère et moi.  
- Que c'est merveilleux, l'intimité d'un couple.  
- Tu verras, cela t'arrivera aussi ... rencontrer l'âme sœur, construire quelque chose avec elle, concevoir un enfant... Ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui t'arrivera un jour, mon petit.  
Le regard de Thor changea brusquement. De moqueur, il passa à étonné. Frigga, qui avait assisté à notre échange, gloussa doucement. Je venais de commettre une bourde. Une énorme boulette.  
- Thor, je t'en prie . Ne souffle pas un mot de ceci à Loki!  
- Il devrait être au courant, non?  
- Je vais m'en occuper... s'il te plaît!  
- Tiens, justement. Le voilà, ricana-t-il.  
Je me figeai. Mon homme venait bel et bien dans notre direction. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Il était visiblement de très bonne humeur.

Mon coeur allait battre des records de vitesse.

Je vis le dieu du tonnerre aller à sa rencontre et enfoncer le clou.  
- Loki, mon frère. Je te félicite.  
- Me féliciter de quoi? l'interrogea-t-il.  
- Honohra t'en dira plus.  
Deux petites tapes sur l'épaule. Et notre futur roi s'éloigna, fier de son chef d'oeuvre. Il me la payera.

Mon compagnon salua sa mère.

Quand ce fut mon tour...

- Bonjour, ma belle, me murmura-t-il avec malice.  
- Salut, toi.  
- A voir ta tête, je jurerais que quelque chose te tracasse.  
Ses iris émeraude me dévisagèrent. Si je mentais, il le saurais inévitablement.  
Mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Allez, respire un bon coup.

- Loki... voilà... je suis enceinte!

Je fermais les paupières.  
Contre toute attente, je sentis ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre les miennes. Toute mon anxiété disparut en un instant. J'étais transportée dans une autre dimension.  
- Oh Honohra... fit-il une fois notre baiser fini. Rien ne pourrait plus me ravir.  
- Vrai?  
- Bien sûr. Comment croyais-tu que j'allais réagir? C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir. Un enfant...  
Il posa une main sur mon ventre. Une douce chaleur m'envahit. Sûrement un effet de sa magie.

- Il ou elle est là... j'ai repéré le foetus.

Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il avait l'air si heureux.  
- Aucune anomalie n'est à déceler. Développement normal. Dans onze mois, le bébé devrait être parmi nous.  
- Tu t'improvises médecin, maintenant?  
- Cela ne serait pas pour te déplaire, n'est-ce pas? répondit-il avec douceur.  
- Non, en effet.  
Il m'embrassa à nouveau.  
Frigga était plus qu'aux anges:

- Si nous allions l'annoncer à Odin?


	2. Chapter 2

Odin était rayonnant.  
Thor allait devenir roi.  
Loki allait devenir père.  
Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

Il était certain que la paternité aiderait son cadet à sortir définitivement de sa carapace. Carapace formée depuis tant d'années et qu'il n'expliquait toujours pas. Seuls Honohra et Thor étaient capables de le sortir de ses tourments.

Pourtant, il avait été toujours attentif à ses enfants…

Ils n'avaient jamais manqué de rien...

Thor en était la preuve vivante !

Alors pourquoi Loki semblait-il si distant ? Pourquoi était-il si sombre ?  
Qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours traité les deux frères de la même façon.

Ou alors… Loki avait découvert des choses.

Non, ce ne pouvait être possible…

Comment aurait-il pu savoir…

-

La cérémonie débutait.  
Je déglutis.  
- Le roi Odin et la reine Frigga!  
Les sujets s'inclinèrent au passage des souverains. Chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant... tous le firent sans exception.  
Aïe… notre tour approchait.  
- Le prince Loki et la princesse Honohra!  
Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée.  
Loki me tendit le bras. Je m'y accrochai.  
Il était tellement impressionnant avec son armure et son casque à cornes. Un vrai petit guerrier...  
De quoi avais-je l'air à ses côtés ?  
D'une souillon, sûrement.  
- Honohra, tu es magnifique. Je t'interdis de penser le contraire, me rabroua-t-il gentiment.  
Mince... comment arrivait-il à faire cela?!  
- Allez, on y va. N'aie pas peur. Je suis là pour te guider.  
Nous avançâmes.  
Tous les Asgardiens s'inclinèrent avec respect. Il faut dire que Loki en imposait... pas moi  
- Honohra...  
Une grande inspiration. Je n'étais pas du tout habituée à cet exercice. C'était même la première fois... la première fois que j'étais présentée comme la princesse alors que je n'étais pas marié au fils cadet. Loki allait un jour me faire sa demande... enfin, j'espérais.  
Voilà pourquoi certains sujets me fixaient avec intérêt. De plus, j'étais la première femme que Loki présentait à Asgard!

Thor était connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes. Son frère était plutôt connu pour être un célibataire endurci.

Nous parvînmes aux escaliers. Les compagnons de Thor nous firent une révérence.  
Sif, ma plus fidèle amie, me souria. Je le lui rendis.  
Ma place se trouvait entre la reine et le prince.  
Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de plus grand honneur que d'être considérée comme l'égale d'un membre de la famille royale.  
Il ne pouvait y avoir plus grand bonheur que d'être aux côtés de Loki Odinson et de porter son enfant.

Comment avais-je pu douter une seconde de lui ?!  
Qu'est-ce que j'avais été stupide !  
Mon compagnon me serra doucement la main. En clair, cela signifiait que je devais arrêter de me tourmenter pour rien.  
Trop tard…  
J'étais vraiment une grande idiote… une abrutie…

- Le prince Thor !  
C'était comme si le tonnerre avait frappé la salle du trône… logique avec le dieu du tonnerre…  
Une ovation comme la Cour ne semblait jamais avoir connue.  
Mon beau-frère s'avança, tout en prenant soin de saluer nos sujets… surtout les femmes.  
Loki se racla la gorge.  
Il était réellement agacé par le côté séducteur et un brin narcissique de son aîné. Mais quelque chose d'autre le travaillait également. Ses yeux en disaient long.  
En l'espace d'un instant, il s'était enfermé dans ses ténèbres.

Thor était agenouillé devant le trône.  
Je n'y faisais même pas attention.  
Seul m'importait l'état d'esprit de mon jeune prince. Les mâchoires serrées, la respiration rapide, le regard perdu, il s'était éloigné de moi pendant un bon moment.  
- Loki, lui murmurai-je.  
Aucune réaction. Qu'est-ce qui lui traversait la tête, bon sang ?!  
- J'en fais serment !  
Hurla le blond, le poing en l'air.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie : secouer le frère cadet afin qu'il sorte des abysses de son esprit. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi à part, peut-être, provoquer sa colère ?  
Justement ! Au moins, il se focaliserait sur autre chose que sur ses démons intérieurs.  
Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Je le sentais du fond de mon être.  
Il valait mieux que je le laisse tranquille…  
Le connaissant, il viendra se confier une fois les réjouissances terminées.

Quand mon attention se reporta sur le couronnement, l'atmosphère avait changé.  
Le dieu du tonnerre ne souriait plus.  
Je pus lire sur les lèvres d'Odin :  
- Les géants des glaces.  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
Comment était-ce possible ?! Asgard était surveillé en permanence par Heimdall, le gardien. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper…  
Loki, sorti subitement de sa torpeur, me saisit la main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.  
- Honohra. Suis-moi.  
Ses iris émeraude brillaient d'un éclat particulier.  
L'intrusion de nos ennemis dans le palais lui avait conféré une vigueur nouvelle. Il était prêt à en découdre.  
Décidément, je ne comprenais pas ses changements d'humeur.

- Thor, Loki ! Avec moi, leur intima le roi.  
Les Jotuns s'étaient introduits dans l'armurerie.  
Ils voulaient récupérer la cassette de l'hiver.  
S'ils la récupéraient, cela pourrait bien signifier le début d'une nouvelle guerre. Quelque part, cela ferait bien plaisir à Thor. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu taper sur quelqu'un avec Mjollnir ?  
Par contre, Loki ne le verrait pas de la même manière.  
Etant plus un maître de la magie qu'un guerrier, il pensait toujours ne pas faire le poids face à toute cette testostérone que dégageaient les combattants du même acabit que son frère aîné.

Et pourtant…

Je l'avais déjà vu à l'œuvre, du temps où nous combattions ensemble comme simples compagnons d'armes.  
Quand j'étais une guerrière, assoiffée de batailles.  
Oh, je le suis toujours mais Loki est entré définitivement dans mon cœur. Et pour lui, j'avais un peu laissé tomber les lames et m'étais concentrée sur ma magie intérieure, abandonnée jusque-là.  
Grâce à lui, j'étais autant capable de contrer un ennemi avec mon pouvoir qu'avec une hallebarde.  
- Honohra, ne bouge pas d'ici.  
- Mais pourquoi ? contestai-je.  
- Voyons, tu es enceinte… Je ne voudrais pas qu'un géant des glaces s'en prenne au petit et à toi.  
- Tu sais très bien que je sais me défendre !  
Thor et Odin me fixaient, un brin amusé.  
- Honohra…  
- N'insiste pas. J'ai beau être une femme enceinte, je me sens capable de venir à bout d'un Jotun !  
Le roi d'Asgard, un sourire en coin, entama sa descente vers l'armurerie.  
Le deuxième prince fit de même, en prenant soin de constituer une barrière magique entre les escaliers et moi.  
Le futur souverain, quant à lui, me nargua.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur. Je te ramènerai un bout de pagne comme souvenir.  
Et il rejoignit les autres.  
Saleté !

-

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées.  
Aucun des trois n'était remonté.  
Les géants des glaces semblaient plus résistants qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Ou peut-être les créatures s'étaient-elles rendues ?  
Il faut dire que face à la force de Thor et à la magie de Loki, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à espérer.  
Un bruit particulièrement sonore me sortit de mes pensées.  
Le dieu du tonnerre réapparut, plus furieux que jamais…  
Par pur réflexe, je m'écartai de son chemin. Même s'il ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, je préférais assurer mes arrières.  
Odin remonta les marches. Le visage fermé.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Le prince cadet le suivait.  
Il m'adressa un faible sourire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?!

Voyant mon air ahuri, le roi tint à m'expliquer la situation.  
- Le destructeur a fait son œuvre. Tous les Jotuns ont été tués.  
- Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement ?  
Il y a des moments où je devrais être moins directe.  
- Une petite altercation entre père et fils.  
Thor s'était déjà éclipsé. Sûrement en train de ruminer dans un coin.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Honohra. Son esprit va s'apaiser.  
- Peut-être devrais-je aller lui parler, proposa ma moitié.  
- Non, Loki ! Un futur roi doit faire preuve de contrôle. Il doit apprendre à se contrôler. Sans l'aide de personne !  
Loki acquiesça, sans un mot.  
Ses iris émeraude ne trahissaient aucune émotion.  
- Viens, Honohra. Retournons à nos appartements. Tu dois te reposer.  
J'obéis à ma propre surprise. Ma santé lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Il devrait sérieusement songer à devenir guérisseur.

-

Le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous.  
Suite aux conseils de Loki, je m'étais réfugiée sous les draps.  
Mais pas moyen de s'endormir.  
Mon esprit cogitait toujours…

Thor était bien capable de faire une bêtise. Comme foncer sur Jotunheim, par exemple.  
Punaise !  
Je me relevai brusquement.  
Il allait le faire, cet idiot !  
Le futur roi devait faire preuve de contrôle… tu parles ! Il s'agissait de Thor, les gars !  
J'ose espérer que Loki avait désobéi à son père…  
Connaissant le filou, oui.

-

- Nous partons sur Jotunheim.  
Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?  
Le petit frère se prit la tête entre les mains.  
Sif et ses compagnons tentèrent de le dissuader.

Peine perdue.

L'aîné utilisait des arguments convaincants.  
Loki ne pipait mot, ce qui se révélait étrange. Aurait-il perdu toute sa malice ?  
Et moi qui arrivait, complètement essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille.  
- Tu vas déclencher une guerre ! criai-je en un souffle.  
Une main sur la poitrine, je m'appuyai sur un mur. Aussitôt, mon sorcier de compagnon se matérialisa à mes côtés et m'enserra la taille. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son regard.  
- Ce qu'ont fait les Jotuns est une déclaration de guerre, Honohra. Il en va de la sécurité d'Asgard !  
Mon rythme cardiaque diminua difficilement.  
- Si tu vas à Jotunheim, Asgard ne sera plus jamais en sécurité.  
- Nous partons pour Jotunheim, répéta-t-il, déterminé.  
Ses iris bleus se plantèrent dans les miens.

J'étais consciente que je ne pouvais lui donner des ordres.

- Reconsidère la question, mon frère, tenta Loki.  
Je me serrai contre lui.  
- Nous partons…  
Le prince héritier s'en alla. Les guerriers lui emboîtèrent le pas.  
Les dés étaient lancés.

Rien ne pourrait le faire reculer.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Cela m'étonne de toi, ironisai-je.  
- Que veux-tu… mon pouvoir de persuasion ne peut triompher à tous les coups. Et puis, je ne peux prendre les décisions à sa place.  
- Les influencer, oui, répliquai-je.  
- C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, me rappela-t-il.  
Ses doigts se baladèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je soutins son regard sans faiblir.  
- Tu vas l'accompagner ?  
- C'est le rôle du second prince. Accompagner le grand frère dans ses coups de folie… combattre à ses côtés.  
La main remonta dans ma chevelure cuivrée.  
- Fais le nécessaire.  
Loki me fixa, stupéfait.  
- Douterais-tu de moi ?  
Sa voix se fit plus grave.  
J'adorais ça. J'adorais le piquer dans son orgueil.  
- Voyons, qu'inventes-tu là ?  
Je me collai contre son torse afin de l'embrasser.  
Contre toute attente, il se volatilisa… du moins, son clone se dissipa…  
Il m'avait bien eue. Combien de fois m'avait-il fait le coup et combien de fois étais-je tombée dans le panneau ? Je ne comptais plus.  
Je me retournai. Le vrai Loki me faisait face.  
- J'ai toujours une carte dans ma manche.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes.  
- Tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre.  
Son baiser se fit plus intense.

-

Je fus la seule à être dans la confidence.  
Thor, Loki, Sif et les autres étaient partis pour le Bifrost depuis seulement cinq minutes que je m'inquiétais déjà…  
Ce n'était pas bon pour le petit ou la petite. Après tout, il restait onze mois avant le terme.  
Nos grossesses étaient plus longues que chez les Midgardiennes. En même temps, nos mondes différaient sur pleins de choses. Y compris pour celle-ci.  
Je frottai machinalement mon ventre.  
A quoi ressemblerait notre enfant ?  
Personnellement, je l'imaginais bien avec des yeux émeraude hypnotisants. Comme son papa. Oh oui ! Je désirais plus que tout ce petit être. Je le chérissais avant même sa naissance.  
- Ce bébé ne manquera de rien, j'en suis sûre.  
Frigga s'était glissée aussi silencieusement que possible dans mos appartements. Elle n'étais pas la mère de Loki pour rien.  
- Votre fils et moi-même veilleront à ce qu'il ou elle reçoive toute l'attention et toute l'amour dont il ou elle a besoin. Mon couple et ce bébé sont ma plus grande réussite.  
Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de la reine. Rien ne pourrait l'enchanter plus.  
- Sinon, vu que c'est le premier… commençai-je, comment ça se passe… enfin… le déroulement de la grossesse, l'accouchement. Tout quoi !  
- Et bien…  
Elle me raconta tout de A à Z.  
Certains détails auraient pu m'effrayer mais non.

Je débordai de bonheur.

Après les enfants, nous abordâmes le thème de la magie. La reine était une grande pratiquante. Son pouvoir n'égalait pas celui de mon compagnon. Cependant, il demeurait puissant et très utile.  
La novice que j'étais buvait ses paroles.  
Frigga portait plusieurs casquettes. Et elle les portait merveilleusement bien.  
Si j'étais comme sa fille, elle était pour moi comme ma mère. La mienne était décédée voilà des années. Quant à mon père, j'imaginai qu'il était toujours accro à la bouteille. Une grande et vénérable famille…  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de tomber dans les bras de la reine.  
Mon avenir serait radieux.  
Celui du bébé aussi.  
Ce moment de tendresse fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'Odin.

Je me redressai aussi rapidement que possible.

- Où sont-ils ? me questionna-t-il.  
Les souverains me dévisagèrent tous deux.  
Je déglutis.  
- De qui voulez-vous parler, mon roi ?  
- Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu as beau vivre avec le dieu des mensonges, tu n'en demeures pas moins une mauvaise menteuse.  
Je me dissimulai derrière un masque de silence. Si je parlais, les deux frères recevraient la plus belle punition de leurs vies. Mais cela pourrait également leur permettre d'échapper à un funeste destin.  
- Ton silence est révélateur, Honohra. Sache que Heimdall m'a tout avoué.  
- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour foncer ?  
- Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche.  
- Jamais je ne trahirais Loki ou même Thor, vous le savez.  
Le roi ne releva pas.  
Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.  
Il n'allait pas en rester là, j'en étais certaine.  
Poussée par mon instinct, je le suivis.

-

- Scellez Sleipnir !  
- Qu'allez-vous faire ? m'écriai-je.  
- Ramener mes fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, Honohra. Laufey ne les épargnera pas, comme il n'épargnera pas Asgard.  
- J'ai tenté de les dissuader.  
Mes iris bruns croisèrent les siens.

Je ne mentais pas.

- Trêve de paroles.  
Il grimpa sur l'équidé aux huit jambes.  
Manifestement, ce dernier ne l'appréciait guère. Ses yeux semblaient lui jeter des éclairs. Des yeux émeraude… quelle coïncidence…  
J'écartai cette pensée.  
- Je viens avec vous.  
- Il en est hors de question !  
- Mon roi, je saurais vous apporter mon aide. La force brute ne peut tout faire.  
Il soupira et me tendit la main.  
Un sourire en coin, je la saisis.  
Je commençai à devenir une petite manipulatrice.  
C'était tout de même bizarre qu'il ait cédé aussi vite.

-

- Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost.  
Le gardien obtempéra.  
- Je dois vous prévenir, mon roi. Thor a déclenché la colère de Laufey.  
- Je m'en vais régler cette affaire.  
Je m'agrippai aux flancs du souverain.  
Le Bifrost nous projeta hors d'Asgard.

Il semblerait que nous soyons arrivés à temps.  
Les Jotuns encerclaient les Asgardiens.  
Je cherchai Loki du regard et le trouvai en retrait par rapport à Thor.

Quelque chose avait changé… à croire que ces quelques heures loin d'Asgard l'avait endurci.  
Ou étair-ce simplement le fait d'avoir été entraîné dans un énième échec par son aîné ?  
Ou encore parce que Fandrall était gravement blessé ?

- Silence !  
Je sursautai.  
Laufey s'approcha de nous.  
Ses yeux rouges dévièrent vers moi un instant.  
Il se détourna vite.  
Odin et lui s'affrontèrent.

Contrairement à mes intentions, je ne participai pas aux négociations.  
Seul m'importait le groupe.  
Quoi que…  
- … guerre…  
Ce fut le seul mot que j'entendis de la conversation.  
Ainsi, le mal était fait.  
- Attention ! hurlai-je.  
Le roi de Jotunheim tenta de poignarder Odin.  
Comme de bien entendu, un flash de lumière le projeta au loin.  
Le Bifrost nous absorba tous.

-

- Amenez-le en salle de soins !  
Sif et ses compagnons escortèrent Fandrall loin du passage.  
Restait plus que le roi, les princes et moi.  
Heimdall, devant la gravité de la situation, s'était éloigné.

Je me précipitai vers Loki. Que dis-je ! Lui sautai littéralement au cou.  
Aucune plaie, fracture n'était à déceler chez le jeune prince.  
Par contre, il semblait omnibulé par ses mains. Je les examinai. Non, elles n'avaient rien du tout.  
Sentant ma brusque inquiétude, il m'enlaça la taille et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Mais l'émeraude de ses yeux suivait l'altercation entre son frère aîné et leur père.  
- Tu n'es qu'un enfant…  
Il était vrai que Thor avait vraiment agi avec légèreté.  
Qui ne l'avait pas mis en garde ?  
Qui ne l'avait pas prévenu des conséquences de ses actes ?  
Loki et moi l'avions fait.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou ! riposta le blond.  
Où cela allait-il nous mener ?  
- Père… commença mon compagnon.  
- Non ! coupa Odin.  
Le plus jeune des fils s'immobilisa.  
Je me collai à lui, tentant vainement d'apaiser son anxiété.  
Il ne pouvait rester à sa place en cet instant.

- Moi, Odin, Père de Toute Chose, te retire ton pouvoir.  
- Non, murmura Loki tout bas. Pas ça.  
Il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir le patriarche.  
Je me figeai… que… oh non ! Il allait le bannir.  
Un nouveau flash de lumière.  
Thor disparut dans le Bifrost.  
- Non ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier.  
Mais le comble fut quand le roi envoya également Mjollnir dans le tourbillon.  
Celui qui arrivera à soulever le marteau possèdera le pouvoir du dieu du tonnerre.  
C'était ouvrir les portes d'Asgard à tous les mondes…

Je sentis les tremblements parcourir le corps du cadet. Tout ceci me faisait également froid dans le dos.  
Plus de Thor, une guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon, le royaume avait peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne.  
- Nous n'avaons pas le choix, Honohra.  
Loki avait repris contenance.  
Un masque de froideur dissimulait toute émotion de son visage.  
- Il va falloir se débrouiller sans lui.  
Je crus déceler une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

Qu'avait-il à l'esprit ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent l'histoire._  
_N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews que je puisse m'améliorer._

* * *

- J'ai dit à Heimdall d'aller voir père juste après notre départ.  
La vérité venait d'éclater au grand jour.  
Assise à côté de Sif, je fixai Loki d'un air ahuri. Ainsi donc, c'était lui qui avait vendu la mèche ! La carte dans la manche…  
Mais pourquoi ?  
- Loki, il faut que tu ailles voir ton père.

Personne n'ignorait que mon amie avait des sentiments pour l'héritier du trône. Et ça, depuis un long moment.  
Qu'elle tente l'impossible pour le ramener à Asgard n'était pas une surprise pour moi. Qu'elle implore presque l'aide de mon compagnon, en revanche, était une nouveauté.

Le ton agressif que prit soudainement le prince cadet était également une nouveauté. Le mépris vis-à-vis de Thor faisait également partie de ces nouveautés.  
Visiblement, Loki n'avait pas approuvé les décisions de son aîné.  
Même s'il avait suivi le mouvement, il nous démontra en l'espace d'une seconde à quel point il était en désaccord avec l'état d'esprit de Thor.  
Si Odin lui avait laissé carte blanche, il se serait déplacé en personne sur Midgard et aurait lui-même botté l'arrière-train du dieu du tonnerre. Il lui aurait fait comprendre à quel point il avait été un abruti.

C'était ce que je ressentais en croisant brièvement son regard. Colère, nervosité et… peur ?!

Peur de quoi ?

Son frère avait été irrémédiablement banni. Que pouvait-il craindre d'autre ?

- Ce n'est ce qu'Asgard attend de son roi !  
Sur ce, Loki se détourna de nous.  
Je ne bougeai pas.  
Il fallait qu'il évacue toute la tension accumulée.  
Il fallait que je le laisse un peu seul.

Mais toute cette agressivité… elle ne provenait pas de cette affaire…

Son départ refroidit l'atmosphère.  
- Certes, il parle du bien d'Asgard mais il a toujours envié Thor, c'est évident.  
- Peut-être parce que vous l'avez toujours mis à l'écart… que vous lui avez toujours fait sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans le groupe.  
C'était sorti tout seul.  
Je ne supportai pas qu'on le juge de cette façon.  
- Honohra, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'étonna Sif.  
- Arrêtez d'être hypocrites ! Vous avez accepté Loki, que dis-je, toléré parce qu'il est le frère de Thor.  
- Il faut dire que Loki ne dégage pas le même aura que son frère. Hautain, distant, méprisant et un caractère des plus difficiles.  
- Sif, coupa Fandrall. Il ne faut de tout de même pas exagérer, puis en me fixant, Loki est quelqu'un de froid, Honohra, et de très différent. Son penchant pour la magie, sa malice…

Je me levai.

La colère envahissait lentement mon corps tel un poison.

- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Vous l'ignorez depuis tant d'années parce qu'il est différent ?! Mais c'est quoi ce raisonnement de merde ?! Il a tenté, depuis tant d'années, de gagner votre amitié et vous, vous l'ignorez pour sa différence ?! Ne vous étonnez pas qu'il ne vous tende pas la main !  
Mes paroles étaient pareilles à de l'acide.

S'ils le prenaient mal, je m'en fichais !

Loki avait sûrement des torts… quoi que… même pas… bref !  
Il était allé vers eux… ils l'ont refoulé…

- Vous pensez cela de lui alors qu'il vient de te sauver, Fandrall ! Vous êtes vraiment ingrats !  
Les hommes baissèrent la tête.  
Sif continua de me regarder.  
- Calme-toi !  
- Non, non ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! L'injustice est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas !  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu crois, Honohra ?! On sait pertinemment qui est Loki. Un menteur qui use de ses charmes… un jour, il t'abandonnera ! Quand il aura tout obtenu de toi, il te délaissera. Et même s'il prétend le contraire, il est et demeure le dieu des mensonges ! hurla-t-elle à son tour.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

S'il y avait eu une masse d'armes dans le coin, je lui aurais abattu sur le crâne.  
- Tu ne connais pas Loki comme je le connais ! Je vis avec lui, Sif ! Jamais il ne pourrait me faire du mal ! Il m'aime !  
- L'amour peut être éphémère, tu sais.  
Je croisai les bras.

Fallait-il que je lui dise ?  
Après tout, elle était ma plus grande amie. Même après m'avoir dit toutes ces choses, elle restait.  
- Cet amour est loin d'être éphémère. Il est plus que fusionnel.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par mes phrases d'éternelle romantique.  
- Sif, Fandrall, Hogun, Volstagg. Le dieu des mensonges et moi attendons un enfant.  
- Pardon ?!

Les hommes se fixèrent un instant.

Sif poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction.

- Loki et moi allons avoir un bébé. S'il avait voulu me quitter, je ne serais pas enceinte, non ?  
Je souris.  
La guerrière, plus que surprise, s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.  
- Félicitations, ma belle. Je suis heureuse pour toi.  
- Mais ?  
Il y avait souvent un double sens dans ses paroles.  
Mes arguements n'auraient pu faire mouche aussi vite.  
- Mais… je n'ai pas confiance en lui.  
- Essaye de le connaître, répliquai-je.

- Je vais y réfléchir, me promt-elle.  
Elle me lâcha.  
- Félicitations, votre Altesse. La descendance est assurée, me congratula Fandrall.  
- Même si c'est un garçon, il ne pourra prétendre au trône.  
Comme Sif, il me serra dans ses bras.  
- Bon boulot, ma petite. En tout cas, tu peux être sûre que, grâce à mon entière collaboration, le môme saura se battre en couches et ne sera pas chétif comme son père.  
- Loki est loin d'être chétif.  
Contrairement à tout ce qu'Asgard pensait, le prince cadet était bien bâti.

Je n'avais absolument pas à me plaindre.

Volstagg, sous le coup de l'émotion, me broya littéralement les os. Heureusement que ses compagnons étaient présents pour le modérer.  
- En espérant que ce petit être vous comblera de bonheur, fit Hogun.  
- Merci…  
Après l'étreinte bourrine de notre bourrin d'ami, les bras d'Hogun était un ravissement.  
- Bon. Sur ce, je vais retrouver Loki.

Je pris donc congé des guerriers.

Peut-être allaient-ils méditer sur mes paroles ?  
Ou peut-être pas…

Je m'étais à peine éloignée que leurs langues se délièrent. Notre couple était le centre de leur discussion.  
Ils firent allusion à « un traître dans la maison d'Odin ».  
Peu importe. J'avais dit tout ce que j'avas à dire.

* * *

Il fallait maintenant que j'éclaircisse un point avec Loki.

Nos compagnons n'étaient pas le problème principal.  
Il était habitué à leur façon de se comporter en sa présence.

Il y avait autre chose.  
Loki avait peur.

Que s'était-il passé sur Jotunheim ?

Si Thor avait été encore là, j'aurais été le voir. Après tout, l'expédition avait été son idée.

Loki ne me mentait jamais.  
Il n'avait aucun secret pour moi.  
Mais là, il s'était renfermé… cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'était pas venu me parler après le couronnement.

De sinistres pensées avaient dû envahir son esprit. Sinistres pensées dont il voulait me préserver.  
Il portait un lourd fardeau.  
Il refusait, pour la première fois, que je le partage.  
Et bien même s'il ne voulait pas, je…

Qu'est-ce ?!

Des hurlements m'arrachèrent à mes songes. Pas de peur, pas de tristesse. Rien que de la rage.  
Cette voix. Je la reconnaissais entre mille.

Le fardeau était décidément trop lourd à porter.

- Le prince ne souhaite pas être dérangé, me prévint un des gardes.  
Loki s'était enfermé dans l'armurerie.  
Vu le vacarme, il devait se défouler sur n'importe quoi. Epées, boucliers, lances…  
Quant à ses cordes vocales, elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme.  
- Laissez-moi passer.  
- Princesse…  
Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que le prince cadet puisse se mettre dans un tel état. Une colère des plus noires à laquelle j'allais y mettre un terme. Bon… ok… tenter d'y mettre un terme.

Je pris une grande inspiration et pénétrai dans la salle.

* * *

Une dague se planta dans le mur juste derrière moi.  
Aucun risque… il avait intentionnellement visé plus à droite.

Il ne m'avait pas prise pour cible.

Une simple dissuasion.

- J'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS ETRE DERANGE !  
Apparemment, Loki n'avait pas vu que c'était moi. Du moins, dans l'immédiat.  
- Loki…  
Il se stoppa en une seconde.  
Ses yeux émeraude luisaient de rage. Une rage indéfinissable. Il avait invoqué son armure.

Je voulus l'apaiser avec ma magie.

Il la repoussa.

- Loki, calme-toi…  
Ses poings se serrèrent avec force. Une lueur les entoura.  
- Laisse-moi, Honohra…  
Une larme roula le long de sa joue droite.

Il ne se radoucissait pas.

Je me rapprochai de plus en plus.

- JE T'AI DIT DE ME LAISSER !  
Il tendit le bras vers un des râteliers encore debout. Une boule d'énergie sortit de sa paume et le fit littéralement explosé. Les épées s'éparpillèrent dans l'armurerie sans même nous effleurer.  
Loki avait dû former un bouclier tout autour de nous.  
- TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR, JE NE TE LACHE PAS D'UNE SEMELLE ! m'époumonai-je.  
Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Loki ?! Tu n'es pas du tout dans ton état normal. Déjà au couronnement, mais là !

Il ne répondit pas.

Sa magie lui échappait totalement. Il ne pouvait la dominer en étant sous l'emprise de la colère.  
Le fils cadet avait une grande maîtrise de son pouvoir, cependant, il avait ses limites.  
- Va t'en, Honohra, fit-il avec agressivité.  
- Non… tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

Je me confrontai à son regard assassin.

Il frappa le mur de son poing gauche.

- Vas-tu m'écouter à la fin ?! me gueula-t-il. Fiche le camp ! Cela risque de mal tourner !  
J'inspirai profondément.  
- Serait-ce des menaces ?  
- Ne déforme pas mes paroles !  
Loki me tourna le dos.

J'en profitai pour faire apparaître mon armure.

Quasi-identique à celle de Sif. Le tissu rouge était juste devenu bleu.  
Un casque à cornes trônait sur ma tête. Cadeau de Loki…  
Petite imitation de son propre casque. A part que les cornes avaient été raccourcies.

- Tu veux peut-être que l'on en vienne aux mains ?  
Je marchai vers lui, déterminée.  
Une barrière invisible me maintenait à deux mètres de lui.  
- LOKI ! REGARDE-MOI !

Il obtempéra.

Ses iris émeraude firent l'aller entre mon visage et mon ventre.  
- Porter un enfant ne m'empêchera pas de combattre !  
- Je ne combattrai pas ! Pas toi, Honohra ! Toi qui représente… mon air… ma vie !  
Je rassemblai une boule d'énergie bleue au creux de ma main et la projetai à ses pieds.

Le prince ne recula pas.

- Alors dis-moi la vérité ! Je veux que tu me dises la vérité !  
Il se mit à ricaner.  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
Je ne répondis pas.  
Un sourire nerveux en coin, Loki se dirigea vers le piédestal sur lequel reposait la cassette d'hiver.

Automatiquement, je me mis en garde… non de non ! Que fichait-il !?

- Loki ! N'y touche pas !  
- Nous devons passer par là pour connaître la vérité.  
Le frère de Thor apposa les deux mains sur la relique.  
Mon premier réflexe fut de reculer.

Quelle force destructrice allait-il déclencher ?

Il fallait que je me prépare au pire... il fallait que j'envisage de le neutraliser si cela devenait trop dangereux.  
- Tu n'en auras pas besoin.  
J'avais instinctivement saisi une des dagues cachées dans mon armure.

Quand il se retourna… quand il me fit face, je crus que j'allais défaillir sur place.  
- Est-ce que je te dégoûte… autant que je me dégoûte ? me demanda-t-il, l'air las.

L'Asgardien n'était plus. Il y avait maintenant devant moi un Jotun.  
Certes beaucoup plus petit que la moyenne mais un Jotun tout de même.  
Ses cheveux ébène n'avaient pas changé. Mais le reste !  
Sa peau bleue, ses iris rouges ! Et ces marques si particulières qu'il arborait sur le haut de son front !  
- Tu comptais me le dire ?  
- Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui, comme toi.

Il avança.

- Je suis un monstre, Honohra.  
- Non…  
- Je suis le monstre dont les parents parlent à leurs enfants le soir.  
Les effets du cube s'étaient dissipés.

Loki avait repris son apparence asgardienne.

- Arrête ! le coupai-je. Tu n'es rien de cela !  
- Une créature à détruire ! Je ne suis rien de plus ! Je ne suis qu'un pion. Odin a combattu les géants des glaces et m'a ramené comme prise de guerre et comme esclave !  
- Ton père t'aime ! Jamais il ne se serait servi de toi.  
D'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître son armure.

- J'ai été trahi par mes deux pères. Laufey m'a abandonné parce que j'étais un faible. Odin m'a toujours menti sur mes origines… il pensait pouvoir m'utiliser comme instrument de paix entre Asgard et Jotunheim. Je ne représente pas plus qu'un vulgaire animal à domestiquer. Non… il ne m'aime pas, Honohra !

Il voulut me toucher.  
Je refusai.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis…

Sans attendre une réponse, je partis.

* * *

Je m'écroulai devant les gardes.  
Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes…

Comment était-ce possible ?!

- Princesse !  
Je leur fis signe de me laisser.

Impossible… pourquoi… injustice… je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.  
Cette famille avait été bâtie sur le mensonge… la duperie…

Thor connaissait-il la véritable nature de son frère ?  
Et Frigga ? Pourquoi avait-elle tu toute cette affaire ?

Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

- Il est tombé dans le sommeil d'Odin juste après avoir tout révélé à Loki.  
Je contemplai le roi endormi.  
- Qui aurait cru que cela se produirait maintenant…  
- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant , Frigga ?  
La reine me fixa. Malgré les épreuves, elle restait digne. Et c'était cela que j'admirais chez elle. Une si grande force pour un si petit bout de femme.

- Loki va monter sur le trône.

Je baissai les yeux, abattue. Après ce qui s'était passé, il refuserait à coup sûr la couronne.  
- Peut-il seulement y prétendre ?  
- C'est mon fils ! Jotun ou pas, il deviendra roi.  
- Il refusera.

Mes mots furent comme un coup de poignard pour la reine.

Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une telle réplique de ma part.

C'était pourtant la réalité.

- Que dis-tu là ?  
- Nous avons eu une dispute tout à l'heure… il est certain que son père l'a utilisé.  
- C'est faux ! répliqua la souveraine. Nous aimons notre enfant. Pourquoi lui aurai-on fait une chose pareille ?  
- C'est ce que je me suis efforcée de lui dire.  
- Vu ton armure, j'imagine que la dispute à tourner en joute.  
- A ma plus grande tristesse.

Elle se leva du lit et vint me prendre dans ses bras.  
Je fis disparaître mon armure afin de ne pas la blesser.  
Frigga avait remarqué à quel point la situation me bouleversait.

Que Loki soit un Jotun ne me dérangeait pas…  
La virulence de ses mots avait fait plus de ravages. Il souffrait du plus profond de son être et j'étais incapable de l'aider.  
- Où est-il, Honohra ?  
- Toujours à l'armurerie, je suppose.  
- Allons le retrouver, ma fille. Nous saurons trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. N'aie crainte.  
Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux.

Lui faire confiance… garder espoir…

- Mère…  
Nous sursautâmes.  
Loki était apparu soudainement.  
Toute once de colère semblait l'avoir quitté. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je crus distinguer de la tristesse dans ses yeux.  
- Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire… et puis, il est tard… je devrais être au lit vu mon état.

Je saluai la reine.

La nuit était, effectivement, avancée.  
Comme avais-je pu tenir aussi longtemps éveillée ?

J'allais franchir la porte quand mon compagnon m'attrapa par le bras.  
- Je suis désolé.  
Il me relâcha.  
Je n'osai le regarder.  
- Moi aussi… soufflai-je.

* * *

M'abandonner aux rêves semblait être un luxe hors d'atteinte.

Je me tournai, me retournai dans les draps.  
Mon esprit n'était pas apaisé.

La présence de Loki me manquait.

Jamais nous n'avions passé une nuit loin l'un de l'autre depuis que nous étions ensemble.  
J'avais besoin de sentir son odeur, de le toucher, de croiser son regard émeraude, de m'endormir dans ses bras.

Cette nuit, quelque chose s'était brisé… il ne serait plus comme avant.

J'espérai cependant que la naissance de notre enfant serait comme un baume pour son cœur.  
J'espérai qu'Odin se réveille et père et fils puissent discuter.  
Pour que le passé reste le passé…  
Pour que nous puissions avancer…

Je sentis des doigts se promenaient doucement le long de mon cou. Quand on pensait au loup…  
- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir…

J'ouvris les paupières et basculai sur le côté.

Loki s'était allongé près de moi.  
Il avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Son regard s'était radouci.  
- Je suis désolé, Honohara. Pour tout… pour ma façon d'agir… pour ce que je suis réellement…  
- Jotun ou pas, je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire ! J'avoue, tout de même, que j'ai été surprise par ta réaction.  
- Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Apprendre que tu n'es qu'une adoptée, que tu n'es pas normale, cela ne t'aurait pas fait perdre la tête?

Je soupirai.  
- J'aurais préféré et tu sais pourquoi.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur son beau visage. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Loki en fureur de tout à l'heure.  
- Mère et moi avons discuté. Il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour accepter ma véritable apparence, si ce n'est des siècles.  
- Et ?  
Vu son expression, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.  
- Pour Asgard, pour mère, j'ai décidé d'accepter le trône. Ce devoir m'incombe désormais.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre. Tu seras un bon roi. Un meilleur roi que ton père.  
Le mot « père » le fit tiquer.  
Il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur Odin.  
- Je ne serais pas un bon roi…

Mes lèvres se pincèrent.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à se dévaluer de la sorte ?! Il était un géant des glaces et alors ?!

- Je ne serais pas un bon roi… à moins qu'une reine gouverne à mes côtés.  
Je me redressai subitement.  
Il m'imita.

Ca y est… oh oui… Il me demandait… il me demandait en mariage…

- Mère m'a donné sa bénédiction. Sache même que si Thor avait été roi, je t'aurais demandée ta main.  
Nous nous levâmes.

- Oh, Loki…  
J'étais radieuse.  
Le chaos des dernières heures disparut de mon esprit.

Le prince d'Asgard se mit à genoux.  
- Honohra, veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu devenir ma reine ?  
Je fis une légère moue.  
- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.  
Loki prit sa tête de chien battu.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.  
_ Oui, Loki ! Je te veux pour l'éternité !

Il se releva en une seconde et m'embrassa avec fouge.

Je succombai à ce baiser ravageur.

Ses mains caressèrent doucement mes hanches.  
Deux secondes après, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le lit.  
Plus rien ne pouvait le stopper. Son désir était plus fort que tout.  
Ses lèvres descendirent progressivement le long de mon cou.  
Ses doigts titillèrent mes cuisses.

Je succombai à cette volupté.

- Loki… murmurai-je.  
Son attention se porta sur ma poitrine.  
Je lui saisis le visage à deux mains.  
Ses yeux émeraude se plantèrent dans les miens.  
- Pas ce soir, Loki.  
Il sourit avec douceur.  
- On a des petites nausées, mademoiselle?  
- Avoue que ça manque cruellement de romantisme, mon petit. Crois-moi, j'ai envie de toi. Mais…  
- Je suis un homme comblé, Honohra. Une femme, un bébé. Que me faudrait-il de plus ?

Il me prit dans ses bras.  
Je me blottis contre lui.

Mon futur mari n'était pas complètement heureux, j'en étais consciente.

Rien à voir avec moi.  
Rien avoir avec le petit.  
Sa véritable nature et son père adoptif… voilà les deux seuls points noirs de l'histoire.

J'allais devoir y mettre mon grain de sel.  
J'allais devoir lui redonner confiance.

J'allais faire mon rôle d'épouse.

Après tout, j'aimais Loki pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me réveillai.  
En sueur, nauséeuse et sans force. Le pompon, quoi !  
Bon, après tout, je n'étais qu'au début de ma grossesse. Les petits désagréments finiraient par disparaître.

Quant à Loki, je fus surprise de le trouver à mes côtés, profondément endormi.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était rare !  
Vu la journée d'hier, c'était clair qu'il avait besoin de se reposer…

Je le contemplai un moment.

Il était tellement serein… incroyable… et beau aussi  
Sa peau pâle si douce tranchait agréablement avec ses cheveux ébène. Cheveux qui demeuraient toujours impeccablement plaqués en arrière.  
Ses biceps étaient dessinés juste comme il fallait.

Personne n'aurait pensé que Loki avait un tant soit peu de muscles.  
Les apparences étaient si trompeuses.

Ses pectoraux étaient également bien développés.  
J'adorais particulièrement m'y blottir pour trouver le sommeil ou encore après nos longues étreintes.

Il n'était pas parfait. Mais c'était mon futur mari.  
A mes yeux, il était un joyau étincelant de la Cour d'Asgard.

Je m'extirpai en prenant soin de rabattre les draps sur lui.  
Les Asgardiens aimaient dormir trsè peu vêtus ou pas du tout. La dernière option était de loin celle que préférait le frère de Thor… frère adoptif plutôt… bref !  
Actuellement, il était nu comme un nouveau-né.

Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.  
J'aimais sentir contre le mien.

J'avais l'impression d'être unique, d'être invincible quand nous étions l'un contre l'autre.

Je me sentais comme dans un cocon douillet à son contact. Sa magie m'entourait tel un écrin.

Le monde ne pouvait nous atteindre.

Je déposai un baiser dans son cou et partis vers la salle de bains.  
Oh ! La tête !  
Ma peau ! Mes cheveux !  
J'avais l'air si fatiguée…

Et pourtant, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse.  
Un mari, un bébé.  
Le petit grandirait dans une famille où les parents ne font qu'un. Et ça, c'était vachement important.  
J'étais véritablement pressée de tenir ce petit bout dans mes bras.  
Moitié Loki, moitié moi. Un mélange des plus explosifs.

Cheveux ébène ou cuivre ?  
Yeux émeraude ou marron ?  
Guerrier ou magicien ?  
Asgardien ou Jotun ?  
D'étranges combinaisons en perspective.

J'enfilai un pantalon en lin noir et un corset vert. Aucune envie de mettre une robe… envie juste de manger des fraises. Quelle grande originalité !  
Sans bruit, je sortis de nos appartements.  
Loki n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.  
Il avait réellement besoin de se reposer.

* * *

Je marchai vers les cuisines du palais. Espérons qu'ils en avaient des fraises ! Vu que mes hormones s'affolaient de plus en plus… je craignais une mauvaise réaction de ma part si tel n'était pas le cas.  
- Honohra !  
Sif…  
- Je te cherchais. Il faut que l'on parle.  
Volstagg, Hogun et Fandrall nous rejoignirent. Tous sans exception me demandèrent comment je me portais.  
- Oh, fatiguée… quoi de plus normal.  
- Tu as les traits très tirés tout de même. Faut arrêter les galipettes avec ton prince, se moqua Volstagg.  
Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.  
- D'ailleurs, on ne l'a pas vu ce matin. Lui qui aime rôder dans les couloirs, s'isoler dans la bibliothèque…  
- Il dort encore.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.  
Je n'étais pas la seule à être surprise par la situation.  
- Fallait s'y attendre vu sa faible constitution. Il doit être cloué au lit avec quarante de fièvre suite à notre petite escapade sur Jotunheim, continua-t-il.  
- Arrêtez de penser qu'il a la peau sur les os, merde ! m'emportai-je. Il n'est pas fragile ! Il n'est pas malade ! Il se porte comme un charme !  
- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Honohra. Une démonstration sera plus convaincante.

Nous nous retournâmes.

Loki nous avait suivi avec une discrétion hors-norme. Et comme de bien entendu, il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de cuir vert sombre… qui au passant lui moulait superbement le fessier.  
Le fourbe ! Il avait simulé son sommeil !  
Fandrall et Hogun se jetèrent un coup d'œil en biais, stupéfaits de leur découverte.  
Volstagg perdit sa langue.  
Sif s'étouffa.

Loki ne ressemblait absolument pas à la description qu'ils faisaient de lui.  
Qui avait pensé qu'un magicien puisse autant cultiver son corps ?  
A part la famille royale, personne.

Je ricanai devant les visages ahuris de mes compagnons d'armes.  
- Mes amis… votre prince se porte à merveille. Vous pouvez vous-même le constater, se vanta l'intéressé.  
- Encore une illusion, répliqua la guerrière.  
- Et bien, viens vérifier…  
Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.  
- Loki ! m'écriai, outrée. Prenez une chambre tant que vous y êtes !  
Ses iris émeraude se posèrent sur moi.  
L'amusement se mua vite en inquiétude.  
- Honohra, est-ce que ça va ?  
- Parfaitement, pourquoi ?  
- Non, tu mens… je convoque les guérisseurs.  
- Quoi ?! Mais Loki ! T'es cinglé, protestai-je vivement.  
Il me tira en direction de notre chambre.  
Sif et les hommes m'incitèrent à l'écouter.  
Ils étaient maintenant dans le même camp ?!  
C'était quoi ce complot ?!

* * *

- Que puis-je pour vous, mon prince ?  
- Je crains que ma compagne ne fasse une fausse couche, expliqua-t-il calmement.  
Pardon ?! Comment ?!  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?  
- J'ai ressenti une perturbation au niveau de son utérus… le bébé risque de mourir si vous n'agissez pas…  
La jeune femme lui fit signe de poursuivre.  
J'étais mortifiée.  
- Ce teint cireux, cette lourde fatigue…  
Son regard se posa sur moi.  
- Nous l'avons déjà vécu. Deux fois. Honohra a perdu deux bébés. Voulez-vous vraiment qu'elle fasse une troisième fausse couche ?!  
Son ton se fit plus agressif, menaçant.  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Et moi qui croyais avoir enterré ces douloureux souvenirs.

* * *

Oui… Loki et moi avions déjà perdu deux enfants. Deux garçons plus exactement.  
A cette époque-là, je m'étais demandée ce que j'avais fait de mal pour que le destin nous frappe ainsi.

J'étais au fond du gouffre.  
Combien avait-il fallu de temps à Loki pour me ramener vers la lumière ?

Des mois et des mois…

Je ne mangeais plus.  
Je restais prostrée dans mon coin et refusais pertinemment que mon compagnon me touche.  
Quelle femme étais-je pour priver un prince d'Asgard de sa descendance ?

Une moins que rien. Une femme misérable qui ne méritait pas l'amour d'un sang royal.

Je pris alors une décision radical.

Quitter Asgard !

M'exiler sur une autre planète, loin de lui… pour éviter de le faire souffrir encore et encore.  
Heimdall l'avait immédiatement averti de mon départ.  
Le prince cadet m'avait retrouvée sur Midgard. A Paris.  
Ne voulant retourner de suite chez nous, nous demeurâmes quelques temps en France.  
Entourée de son amour inconditionnel, je commençais le long processus de guérison.  
De chambres à part, nous passâmes à une chambre à deux lits.

Le plus dur fut d'accepter de revenir à une couche et d'avoir à nouveau des relations sexuelles.  
- Pourquoi ne m'abandonnes-tu pas ? avais-je demandé à Loki.  
- On n'abandonne pas son âme sœur. Surtout dans une mauvaise passe. Nous resterons sur Midgard tant que tu ne te sentiras pas mieux.  
Il avait voulu me caresser le bras.  
J'avais tressaillis et m'étais écartée.

Notre couple allait en pâtir, j'en étais consciente.  
Mais c'était plus fort que moi.  
Loki savait pertinemment que je l'aimais.  
Mais je ne supportais plus le contact physique.

Quand je voyais des enfants, les larmes coulaient.  
C'était plus fort que moi.

Les nuits, des cauchemars me tourmentaient.  
Des crises d'angoisse se rajoutaient à ce lot de souffrances.  
Loki tentait tant bien que mal de me réconforter.  
Cependant, les mots ne suffisaient plus.  
- Je ne peux plus continuer comme cela. Je n'ai plus le droit de t'imposer mon mal-être.  
- Honohra, je pense avoir une solution.  
Nous étions tombés d'accord.  
Nous avons eu la même idée.  
J'allais débuter une thérapie.

- C'est la meilleure thérapeute de toute la ville. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Elle est là pour t'écouter et non te juger.  
Le prince me reboutonnait correctement mon haut.  
Qu'il était étrange de porter un tailleur. De surcroît, un Chanel.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous venions à Paris.  
Loki possédait son propre appartement dans le seizième arrondissement.  
Loki possédait un compte en banque assez bien garni.  
Nous étions aux yeux des Midgardiens des jeunes mariés et nouveaux riches.  
D'où mon tailleur et son costume Christian Dior.  
- Mme Odinson ?  
Une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années m'invita à entrer.  
Un dernier regard vers lui et je franchis le pas.

* * *

- Princesse ?  
Je sursautai.  
Mon esprit était parti vraiment loin.  
- Voulez-vous bien vous allonger ? Je vais vous osculter.  
Je fixai mon compagnon, en retrait.  
Ses yeux verts exprimaient une anxiété bien familière. La même qu'il y a une année en arrière, lors de ma chute, de ma lente et longue auto-destruction.

Si je perdais l'enfant, je ne le supporterais pas. Mais lui non plus.  
Il n'était pas Asgardien de naissance.  
Il avait été abandonné par son père biologique.  
Il pensait avaoir été utilisé par Odin.  
Thor avait été banni…

Il ne supporterait pas une troisième fausse couche.

Si, malheureusement, c'était le cas, Loki déchaînerait les enfers. Sa souffrance prendrait le dessus, comme dans l'armurerie. Sans pour autant faire de victime.  
Je ne serais pas en état de l'aider.

Loki n'était pas mauvais. C'était une certitude.

Comment réagirions-nous de notre côté si notre vie devenait ainsi chaotique que la sienne ?  
Mal… mais jamais sans dépasser les limites.  
Il ne les franchirait jamais.

- Mon prince.  
- Je vous laisse.  
C'était à contrecœur qu'il me laissa aux bons soins de la guérisseuse.  
- Prête ?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Elle apposa les mains sur mon ventre.

* * *

- Votre mari m'a expliquée brièvement votre situation.  
Je me rétractai au fond du fauteuil.  
- J'aimerais que vous me l'expliquiez avec vos propres mots, Honohra.  
J'inspirai profondément et me lançai dans de longues explications. Aucun détail ne fut omis. A part peut-être nos véritables identités.  
- Donc vous n'arrivez plus à avoir de contacts physiques avec votre mari ?  
- C'est exact.  
- Vous avez l'impression d'être indigne de lui parce que vous avez perdu deux bébés.  
- Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne suis pas une femme, vu que je suis incapable de mener une grossesse à terme.  
Un silence s'instaura suite à cette dernière tirade.

Elle m'observait attentivement.

Je baissai les yeux.

- Votre perte totale de confiance vous détruit, Honohra. Si votre mari est toujours à vos côtés suite à ces tragédies, c'est que vous n'êtes ce que vous décrivez. Le fait d'être venue ici prouve votre volonté à vouloir vous en sortir. Que vous savez vous assumer.  
Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît.  
Loki entra et s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du mien.  
- Votre diagnostic ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
- Votre femme a vécu un grave traumatisme. Traumatisme entraînant une dégradation de sa propre image et malheureusement pour vous, une totale répulsion de votre physique. Un engrenage très vicieux, monsieur Odinson, puisqu'il a également engendré des phobies. Les enfants, le sexe et vous-même êtes les objets de ses phobies.  
- Que préconisez-vous alors ?

Ses iris se plantèrent dans les miens.

Apprendre qu'il était un facteur déclencheur de mes phobies le bouleversait.  
Qu'est-ce que j'étais cruelle !

- Le meilleur moyen qu'elle parvienne à les vaincre, c'est de les affronter directement. Honohra, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez renouer un contact physique avec votre mari. Fini la fuite ! Vous devez vous forcer à accepter cette communication tactile.  
- En l'état actuel des choses –je déglutis- je ne pourrais avoir de relations sexuelles.  
La thérapeute me fixa, un petit sourire en coin.  
- Qui vous parle de sexualité ? Il faut procéder étape par étape ! Par exemple… laisser… euh… votre prénom, monsieur ?  
La façon dont elle avait posé la question me fit glousser.  
C'était du direct.  
- Loki.  
- Oh ! Ce n'est pas courant. De quelle origine est-ce ?  
- A priori, c'est norvégien, répondit-il, amusé.  
- Très intéressant. J'adore la Norvège ! Ces hommes surtout… enfin bref ! Vous devriez laisser Loki vous prendre la main, vous embrasser sur la joue. Des petites choses banales ! Au fur et à mesure des séances, nous augmenterons les difficultés, afin de réinstaurer petit à petit une intimité dans votre couple. Loki est une des clés qui vous aidera à passer des ténèbres à la lumière.

J'hochai la tête. L'anxiété m'envahissait.  
- En ce qui concerne votre second problème, il va falloir également que vous vous obligiez à passer du temps avec des enfants.  
Je déglutis.  
- Plus précisément, des bébés.  
Je me levai brusquement, la respiration saccadée.  
La crise d'angoisse n'était pas loin.  
Les mauvais souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Notamment les morts de mes deux fils.  
- Il le faut, Honohra ! renchérit Loki. Tu dois passer par là, ma belle. Ne crains rien, je serais toujours à tes côtés.

* * *

Tu seras toujours à mes côtés.  
Et tu l'es encore aujourd'hui.

Une sensation désagréable m'envahit le bas-ventre.  
Je grimaçai.  
- Le prince a vu juste. Votre anxiété et votre hyperactivité auront raison de votre bébé…  
- Il n'y a-t-il donc rien que l'on puisse faire ?  
Ma voix mourut.

Non, non et non ! Pas encore !  
Nous étions véritablement maudits…

- Une solution. Vous devez rester aliter, princesse. Jusqu'à ce que je juge que tout danger est écarté.  
J'acquiesçai.  
J'étais prête à tout pour ce petit être.  
- Je passerai tous les jours pour surveiller l'évolution de la grossesse, Majesté.  
Elle tapota gentiment mon bras afin de me réconforter.  
- La magie ne peut-elle rien faire dans ce cas ?  
- La magie a ses limites. Reposez-vous maintenant.  
Sur cette dernière parole, elle quitta la chambre.  
Je replongeai dans mes pensées.

Comment Loki pouvait-il avoir encore envie de moi ?

* * *

J'écoutai attentivement les conclusions de la guérisseuse.  
La rage, la peur, le désespoir… je n'étais qu'une boule d'émotions qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment.  
Honohra était en passe de perdre le troisième. Une seule lueur d'espoir… qu'elle reste aliter pendant des mois.  
Une solution qui ne me satisfaisait guère.  
Même allongée, l'anxiété serait toujours là.

Parce que j'étais à l'origine de son mal-être.  
Parce que je ne savais contrôler quoi que ce soit dans mon existence.  
Parce que j'étais un faible.  
Parce que je n'étais qu'un pantin dont les ficelles étaient tenues par Odin.  
Parce que j'étais un Jotun !  
Un monstre, une vile créature !

Il était temps que les choses prennent une autre tournure.

Je ne ferais plus partie du décor d'Asgard.  
Odin, Thor… j'allais leur prouver de quoi j'étais capable.  
L'ombre ne me sied guère.  
Tous allaient sans rendre compte…  
Tous me respecteraient.  
Plus jamais personne ne me piétinera.

J'allais mener une véritable révolution.  
Pour moi.  
Pour Honohra.

- Je vous remercie.  
- Majesté.  
La guérisseuse s'inclina et s'éloigna.  
- Loki !  
Je serrai les dents.  
Que me voulait-elle cette misérable femelle ?  
Les pensées de ma compagne n'étaient pas hermétiques pour mon esprit. J'avais pu aisément admirer l'étendu du mépris qu'éprouvait Sif envers moi.

Qu'elle me méprise passe encore.  
Mais qu'elle ose dire qu'Honohra ne représentait rien d'autre à mes yeux qu'une simple distraction me remplissait le cœur d'une haine sans limite.  
Qu'elle prétende que j'allais abandonner la future mère de mon enfant sur un trottoir me mettait hors de moi.  
Cependant, elle n'était que le cadet de mes soucis.  
De même pour Fandrall, Hogun et Volstagg.  
- Que puis-je pour toi, Sif ? sifflai-je doucement.  
- Nous voudrions voir Honohra.  
- Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de se reposer, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Peut-être a-t-elle envie de nous parler, non ? rétorqua-t-elle.  
- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, Sif…

Un jour, ils me respecteront.  
Ils ne se permettrons plus de m'adresser la parole ainsi.  
Ils comprendront que je ne suis pas un sous-fifre que l'on peut soumettre en un claquement de doigts.  
Mais en attendant… le masque était de rigueur.  
- Je vous laisse un quart d'heure. Veillez à ne pas trop la fatiguer, concédai-je finalement.  
- Merci, Loki…  
Etait-ce vraiment Sif qui me remerciait ou étais-je une hallucination auditive ?

Les guerriers pénétrèrent dans notre chambre.  
Cette soudaine considération arrivait trop tard.

* * *

- Hey ! m'exclamai-je sans grande conviction.  
Sif se précipita à mon chevet. Les hommes demeurèrent en retrait.  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Je suis alitée, ma vieille. Loki a sauvé temporairement notre enfant.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
Voyant qu'ils n'avaient guère compris l'allusion, je me hâtai de leur expliquer la situation.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, je constatai un changement d'atmosphère.  
Mon amie m'observait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'irritation.  
Elle ne concevait pas que j'ai pu lui cacher mes fausses couches.  
Nous étions amies, certes, cependant certains problèmes ne concernaient que mon couple.  
- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que…  
Elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.  
Fandrall s'en chargea.  
- Jamais nous n'aurions pensé que tu avais traversé ces épreuves. Et que Loki serait toujours là.  
- Alors, prêts à réviser votre jugement, les amis ? en profitai-je.

Volstagg toussa.  
Hogun demeura impassible.  
Fandrall se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné.  
Sif eut un maigre sourire.

- Je constate que ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Bon… vous vouliez me parler d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre…

Je me redressai.  
Mon corps semblait peser une tonne.  
J'étais à la limite de la rupture.  
- Honohra, tu ne devrais pas.  
- Je suis seule juge…  
Elle n'insista pas.

Une fois assise, je baladai mon regard entre les quatre guerriers. Un regard transperçant à la Loki.  
Je pouvais faire preuve d'autant de malice que lui quand je voulais.  
- Que ça plaise ou pas, on va se ramener sur Midgard et chercher Thor, lâcha le bourrin.  
- Volstagg, s'écria Sif, choquée de cette franchise.  
Je pris une grande inspiration.

Thor me manquait également. Son côté « je fonce et je réfléchis après » me manquait.  
Il manquait à sa mère.  
Il manquait à son frère, même si ce dernier faisait comme si de rien n'était.  
Cependant, il avait entraîné Asgard dans une guerre interminable contre Jotunheim.  
Des négociations allaient débuter.  
Le prince cadet les mènerait d'une main de maître.

Etait-il donc judicieux de ramener Thor chez nous au risque de tout faire échouer ?

La décision ne m'appartenait pas.  
Elle appartiendra bientôt à Loki.

- Les quinze minutes sont écoulées…  
Nous sursautâmes tous sans exception.  
Allait-il un jour cesser de nous prendre par surprise ?!

A croire que mon cœur allait se décrocher.

Ses yeux inquisiteurs parcoururent l'assemblée.  
- Sortez…  
Sa voix était autoritaire.  
Sa décision était sans appel.  
Nos compagnons d'armes s'exécutèrent.  
- Honohra, tout va bien ? s'empressa-t-il de me demander.  
Son visage se détendait progressivement.  
Sa voix redevenait aussi douce que du velours.

Je lui souris avec tendresse.  
Il me rejoignit sur le lit.  
Sa main effleura la mienne.  
Un contact d'une infinie tendresse.  
Un contact qui me ramena un an en arrière.

* * *

- Respire, Honohra, respire.  
J'étais pétrifiée.  
Loki mettait en pratique les exercices de la thérapeute.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement mon bras.  
Cette caresse eut pour effet de provoquer un profond sentiment de mal-être. Ma gorge était littéralement nouée.  
J'avais une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Cela ne lui échappa pas.  
- Ne crains rien, ma belle. Tu vas y arriver.  
Il me saisit lentement la main.  
Ses iris émeraude scrutaient la moindre de mes réactions.  
- Je ne t'abandonne pas, trésor.

Il avait choisi comme théâtre d'action les Champs-Elysées.  
La foule me ferait oublier mon malaise.  
D'éventuelles rivales m'obligeraient à me cramponner à lui.

Avoir un homme tel que lui comme compagnon exigeait une vigilance quasi-permanente.  
Les mortelles ne l'intéressaient pas.  
Par contre, l'inverse n'était pas forcément vrai.  
Sa beauté hypnotisante faisait tomber bien des cœurs.

- Allez…

Nous marchâmes le long de l'avenue.  
Il me tenait doucement la main.

Une boule obstruait mon estomac.  
Je paniquai.  
L'air me manquait.  
- Loki… lâche-moi, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je.  
Des sanglots se mêlèrent à mes paroles.  
- Honohra…  
Aucun sentiment n'était décelable sur son visage.  
- Je t'en conjure…  
- Si tu arrêtes maintenant, c'est fichu. Et tu le sais !  
Il était glacial.

L'air me manquait.  
Il fallait que je me domine !

Nous parvînmes à la place de l'Etoile.  
Loki s'était détourné de moi et admirait l'Arc de Triomphe.

Je n'en pouvais plus.  
J'étais incapable de réfléchir…  
- Loki, aide-moi…  
Il ignora totalement mon appel.  
Ce fut un déclic pour moi.

Le prince m'obligeait à me dépasser.  
Il savait que m'ignorer m'obligerait à me canaliser toute seule.  
Je me concentrai sur les battements de mon cœur.

Le rythme baissait…

Sa peau était si douce.  
Comment pouvais-je ressentir du dégoût à son contact ?

L'oxygène revenait dans mes poumons.  
Mon estomac se décontracta.

Ses doigts frottaient doucement les miens.  
C'était plutôt agréable…

Ma gorge se desserra.  
Je serrai plus fortement la main de mon homme.  
- C'est bon…  
Loki se planta face à moi, un petit sourire en coin.  
- Des regrets ?  
- Absolument pas !  
- Tu as fait un grand pas. Tu quittes enfin l'ombre.  
Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.  
Le sentiment de malaise n'avait pas duré plus d'une fraction de seconde.

* * *

Je souriai.  
Loki me souria.  
Il avait visualisé le souvenir dans mon esprit.  
- J'espère un jour te rendre la pareille…  
- Tu ne m'es redevable de rien, Honohra. Il n'y aurait aucun honneur à délaisser sa compagne en pleine difficulté.

Aujourd'hui, il était en difficulté.  
La vérité avait éclaté.  
Son cœur s'était brisé en partie.  
A mon tour de le ramener vers la lumière.

- Pour le meilleur et le pire ? N'ets-ce pas ?  
Il acquiesça.  
- Une promesse que nous allons sceller. Maintenant.  
Frigga pénétra dans notre chambre, suivie de près par un homme. A la façon dont celui était vêtu, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un prêtre.

- Tu es sûr que…  
- Je te veux pour l'éternité. L'éternité, c'est maintenant.  
Ses iris brillaient de mille feux.  
Je me calai dans ses bras.

L'aventure du mariage pouvait commencer.

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent..._  
_Manque plus que des reviews...^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire._

* * *

C'était officiel... j'allais devenir sa femme.  
Oui... euh... un détail clochait...  
Ma tenue était en léger décalage avec l'heureux évènement.

- Tu ne crois pas que je devrais me changer... lui suggérai-je.  
Son regard malicieux passa de mon visage à mes vêtements.  
Je sentais qu'une idée plus ou moins loufoque lui trottait dans la tête..  
- Tu peux même te marier complètement dévêtue, je serais encore plus ravi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

Pourvu que Frigga ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Tu confonds avec la nuit de noces, Loki, lui soufflai-je tout bas.  
- Autant pour moi...  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres  
- Allez, va te pomponner.

* * *

Du maquillage par-ci par-là...  
Il en fallait pour cacher la fatigue.

Frigga m'aidait à mettre mes cheveux en place.

La cata! C'était vraiment la cata!  
Je ne pouvais décemment me marier avec cette troche de déterrée!

- Du calme, Honohra.  
Sans me demander mon avis, la reine m'installa de force sur le siège devant ma coiffeuse.  
- Je reprends tout en mains. Et hors de question de contester, compris?

J'abdiquai.

Frigga était véritablement une experte en la matière.  
Etant une guerrière à la base, la coquetterie n'était pas mon domaine de prédilection.

Qu'on me donne une hallebarde ou une masse d'armes, je saurais quoi en faire.  
Qu'on me donne une palette de fard à paupières et du fond de teint, j'aurais un peu plus de mal.  
Je ne connaissais que le strict minimum.

Les doigts de la reine s'agitaient avec frénésie.

Quelle dextérité...

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent et pourtant...  
- Terminé! Maintenant la robe...  
La robe?! La robe!  
Oh non...Je me disais que j'avais omis un détail...

Heureusement que j'avais dit à Loki que j'allais me changer... sinon qu'est-ce que ça serait ?!

Mais quelle espèce de gourde!  
Oublier de prévoir la robe, c'était tout bonnement la plus belle bourde de ma vie!  
- Calme, pense au bébé, Honohra.

Ce fut comme une piqûre de rappel.  
Mon anxiété et mon hyperactivité lui seraient fatal.  
A moins que je reste alitée un bon moment.  
Pile ce que je ne faisais pas...  
A l'heure actuelle, je ruinais plus ses chances de survie qu'autre chose.

- Frigga, la cérémonie n'aura pas lieu... je n'ai pas le droit de faire cela au bébé. Rester debout trop longtemps lui porterait préjudices.  
- Ce n'est pas réellment une question de position. La guérisseuse est venue me voir après t'avoir examinée. Elle espérait que te faire garder le lit t'empêcherait de te ronger les sangs pour n'importe quoi. En t'isolant des affaires du royaume, de tous les problèmes, elle pensait que tu aurais la possibilité de te décharger de toute cette mauvaise énergie qui pollue le bébé.  
En y pensant, l'alitement est la seule solution qui t'oblige à rester tranquille, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. J'imagine que si la guérisseuse ne te l'avait pas  
imposée, tu serais probablement en train de t'entraîner ou de courir je ne sais où.  
- J'ai compris. Vous êtes tous de mèche. C'est un coup monté.  
- Non, Honohra. Le problème est réel. Si tu vas trop loin, le petit n'y survivra pas. Tu dois donc te reposer.  
- Comment pourrais-je me reposer alors que Loki rencontre des difficultés?!  
- N'aie crainte. Loki a des ressources. Il s'en sortira.

Je soupirai.  
Peut-être devrais-je l'écouter?

- Tada! s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Elle me présenta une robe bustier bleu nuit en satin sans traîne. Seul un liseré de dentelle orange pâle entourait le haut du bustier.  
Bref, d'une grande simplicité.

Euh... une robe de mariée ne devait-t-elle pas être blanche?

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, rajouta-t-elle devant mon air sceptique. mais je trouvais que le bleu était plus approprié.  
- La couleur de la pureté et de la fidélité.  
Elle acquiesça.  
- Allez, enfile-la.

* * *

J'ouvris les paupières.  
Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Mes cheveux avaient été rassemblés en un chignon complexe. Sauf quelques mèches ondulées qui encadraient joliment mon visage.

Au niveau maquillage, Frigga avait opté également pour la simplicité.  
Des traits noirs d'une grande finesse suivaient élégamment le contour de les yeux.

Mais ce qui me stupéfia le plus fut la robe.  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse ressortir le moindre de mes défauts.  
Au contraire, elle épousait mon corps d'une façon à faire croire que je possédais la silhouette la plus parfaite d'Asgard. Ce qui était loin d'être vrai.  
Un autre point positif. J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir de la poitrine. Elle était tellement inexistante d'habitude.

On était loin de la guerrière.

* * *

Loki était rayonnant.

Perchée sur mes talons de six centimètres, je marchai à sa rencontre.  
Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion une armure de cuir noire. Une cape ondulait avec légèreté le long de son dos.  
Pas de casque à cornes. Tout ce que je désirais.

Le prince me prit délicatement la main gauche.

Et la cérémonie commença.

Le prêtre énonçait tout ce qu'impliquait le mariage.  
Cela ne me faisait pas peur.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Loki.  
Lui arborait un sourire des plus malicieux.  
Cela sentait le coup foireux...  
- Et si nous accélérions les choses? me dit-il par la pensée.

Et oui, tout bon magicien qui se respectait était télépathe...

- Loki...  
Une lueur verte entoura ses doigts.

Qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait?

Je n'eus pas à attendre...

Quand je vis le serpent ondulait près des jambes du prêtre, je crus défaillir.  
Frigga avait suivi mon regard.  
Elle ne fut pas étonnée.  
- Loki! Fais disparaître immédiatement cette bête de là! ne puis-je m'empêcher de râler.  
- Tu parles bien du serpent qui est en train de grimper le long de la jambe droite du prêtre? ricana-t-il.

Notre conversation étant à voix haute, l'intéressé blêmit.

Le reptile continuait son ascenssion tandis que le malheureux homme tentait vainement de s'en dépétrer.  
- Loki...  
- Roh... ce n'est qu'une innocente vipère, voyons.

Le prêtre devint transparent.

- LOKI!  
Le prince eut un sourire carnassier.  
- LOKI!  
- Honohra, tu vas affoler la petite bête. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle morde le prêtre qui est actuellement en train de nous marier, non?  
- C'est une vipère! Elle va le tuer.  
- Encore une petite plaisanterie de ma part... ta vipère ressemble d'avantage à une innocente petite couleuvre...  
- Loki, ça suffit... nous écriâmes Frigga et moi en coeur.  
- Roh, vous les femmes... j'avais prévu un superbe final...

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Un gamin de cinq ans.

Le serpent continuait sont petit bonhomme de chemin.  
Il était maintenant arrivé au niveau de ses hanches.  
Le prêtre était au bord de la syncope.

- Loki! J'annule notre mariage si tu ne cesses pas ta petite blague sordide!  
- Cela n'a rien de sordide. Mais si telle est la volonté de madame...

Un petit clin d'oeil, un petit claquement de doigts et le reptile s'évapora.  
L'homme en fut soulagé.  
Frigga et moi continuâmes à observer Loki.

Il était très fier de sa blague.  
- Et si nous passions à l'échange des voeux, proposa-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Il était tout simplement incorrigible.

La reine accorda une pause à la victime de cette... merveilleuse... blague...  
En y pensant, c'était vraiment drôle.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes enfin au moment fatidique.  
Tout le monde était remis de ses émotions.  
A priori...

Mes yeux se noyaient dans ceux de Loki.

Il allait enfin être mien.  
J'allais enfin être sienne.

- Prince Loki ...  
Le prêtre jeta un regard sévère à ce dernier.

- Quand je t'ai vu la premiėre, j'ai cru que tu étais un ange tombé du ciel. Tu étais une guerrière, certes, mais je savais que tu n'étais pas que cela.  
Tu t'es battue à mes côtés. Tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Tu as pansé de nombreuses plaies en moi.  
Mon souffle, mon âme, le soleil de ma vie... mon amour pour toi est sans limite. C'est pourquoi, en ce jour, je te demande de devenir ma femme.

L'émotion me submergea.

Réentendre ce que je savais déjà me bouleversait toujours autant.

- Honohra...  
- Je n'ai jamais cru ce que Sif et les autres racontaient sur toi. Malgré ton statut de prince, tu m'as toujours considérée comme ton égale alors que je ne suis pas noble de naissance. J'ai appris énormément de choses quand nous avons combattu ensemble. Et j'en apprends encore maintenant.  
Avant de te rencontrer, je me croyais incapable d'aimer un homme. Je pensais être un coeur de glace. Et tu arrivé dans ma vie. Et tu m'as prouvé le contraire.  
Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi femme qu'à tes côtés.  
Mon coeur t'appartient tout entier, Loki. Et à personne d'autre. C'est pourquoi, en ce jour, je te demande de devenir mon mari.

Je soupirai de contentement.

- Prince Loki, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Honohra, l'aimer et la chérir dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur?  
- Oui, je le veux.

Ses doigts frottèrent les miens avec délicatesse.

- Honohra, voulez-vous prendre pour époux le prince Loki, l'aimer et le chérir dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur?  
- Oh oui! ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier d'une voix aigüe.

Frigga gloussa devant tant d'enthousiasme.  
Mon futur mari me susurra mentalement des mots d'amour.  
- Je vous déclare alors...  
- Attendez! coupa-t-il subitement.

La reine et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de le dévisager.

Il avait pourtant dit oui?!  
Des regrets?!  
Non?!

- Il y a une certaine tradition midgardienne qui me fascine depuis toujours.  
Mon coeur s'affola.  
Non! Ne me dîtes pas que...

Un tour de passe-passe et il fit apparaître deux alliances.  
Ma respiration se coupa soudainement.  
Un sourire plein de malice s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Les bagues, ou devrais-je dire les chevalières, étaient magnifiques.

Loki ma saisit la main gauche et glissa le bijou le long de mon annulaire.  
L'anneau était en or, tandis que le plateau, de forme ovale, était fait exclusivement en émeraude.  
Les initiales de nos prénoms y étaient gravés en lettres d'or d'une grande finesse.

J'étais véritablement époustouflée par cette création.

Une fois remise de mes émotions, je pris la seconde alliance et l'enfilai à son doigt.  
La seule différence par rapport à la mienne était que l'émeraude avait été remplacée par le saphir.

Le bleu, ma couleur préférée.  
Le vert, sa couleur fétiche.

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, puis à l'adresse de Loki, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois.  
Moi non plus.

Je me collai littéralement à lui.  
Nos lèvres se scellèrent.

Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à l'homme qui était devenu mon époux.

Frigga poussa un petit cri de joie et se précipita sur nous.  
La famille royale comptait un membre de plus... j'étais maintenant une princesse... comme dans les conte de fées.  
- Une princesse? Non, Honohra. Ton titre est beaucoup plus conséquent.

J'observai tour à tour le fils et la mère.

De quoi me parlait-elle?

- J'ai accepté le trône! Tu as accepté de tout partager avec moi, ma reine.  
- Attends... tu veux dire que... tout de suite?  
- Asgard a besoin d'un roi et d'une reine. Il nous faut être intronisés.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.  
Je ne m'attendais pas... enfin si! Mais pas là!

- Ma reine? demanda le prêtre. Souhaitez-vous toujours le faire?  
Le faire?  
- Cela me tient vraiment à coeur.

D'une démarche féline, elle se plaça devant nous.  
- A genoux.  
Le Jotun me prit la main.  
Nous mîmes un genou à terre.  
Les iris azurs de la souveraine se promenaient entre nous deux.

Plus aucun sentiment n'était percptible sur son visage.  
Elle avait investi complètement son rôle.

- Loki, Honohra, vous représentez l'avenir d'Asgard et celui des neuf royaumes. Que votre malice et votre sagesse nous conduisent ver la paix.  
Son regard se concentra sur son fils adoptif.  
- Qui que tu sois, tu es capable de régner.  
- Merci, mère.

Une ébauche de sourire apparut sur le visage de la reine.

- Loki, prince d'Asgard, fils d'Odin, le Père de toute chose, fais-tu serment de protéger les neuf royaumes.  
- J'en fais serment...  
Sa voix était pareille à du velours. D'une douceur infinie. Tout le contraire de son frère Thor.  
- Fais-tu serment de ramener la paix entre Jotunheim et Asgard et de la préserver quoi qu'il en coûte?  
- J'en fais serment.  
- Fais-tu serment de servir les intérêts du royaume avant tes propres ambitions?  
- J'en fais serment.  
- Fais-tu serment de ne jamais céder face à l'adversité?  
- J'en fais serment.

Même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître, je savais que l'excitation le gagnait peu à peu. Je le sentais.

- Honohra, guerrière d'Asgard, épouse du prince Loki, fais-tu serment de demeurer auprès de ton roi quoi qu'il advienne?  
Je déglutis.  
- J'en fais serment...

Loki tourna légèrement la tête.  
Son regard émeraude était des plus apaisants.

- Fais-tu serment de guider tes sujets avec sagesse et grandeur?  
- J'en fais serment.  
- Fais-tu serment d'être indifférente à toute forme de convoitises pouvant nuire aux intérêts d'Asgard?  
- J'en fais serment.  
Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pourrais pas être à la hauteur.  
- Fais-tu serment d'élever l'héritier du trône dans les valeurs traditionnelles si chères à la Cour?

J'avouai être surprise... bien évidemment que je ferais mon possible pour que notre enfant reçoive la meilleure des éducations.  
- J'en fais serment.

Frigga prit sur la commode derrière Gungnir, la lance d'Odin.  
Bizarre, je ne l'avais même pas vu entrer avec.  
Faut dire que j'érais tellement omnibulée par Loki.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, moi, Frigga, déesse du mariage et de la maternité, vous proclame roi et reine d'Asgard.  
L'extrémité de Gungnir s'illumina..  
- Lève-toi, roi d'Asgard.  
Mon mari obéit.  
Toujous aussi impassible.  
- Mon roi, voici l'insigne de ton pouvoir.

Elle lui remit la lance entre les mains et lui fit une référence.

- Lève-toi, reine d'Asgard.  
J'optempérai.  
- Ma reine, voici l'insigne de ton pouvoir.  
Elle me passa une bague en argent au majeur droit.  
Un énorme rubis était serti sur l'anneau.

J'étais fascinée.

Frigga recula, radieuse.

Loki m'embrassa tendrement.

- Vive le roi et la reine! clâma le prêtre.  
- Vive le roi et la reine! répéta ma belle-mère.

Je rougis.

C'était comme dans un rêve.  
Je n'étais plus seulement une reine dans le coeur de mon époux.  
J'étais la reine d'Asgard.  
Il me faudrait du temps pour réaliser complètement.

* * *

La reine mère et le prêtre se retirèrent de nos appartements, nous laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité.

Nous nous couchâmes sur le lit.  
Blottie contre lui, j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou.

Une douce chaleur envahissait mon bas-ventre.  
- Et maintenant? lui murmurai-je avec sensualité.  
- Crois-moi, j'ai vraiment envie de toi...  
- Mais?  
- Mais le roi a des devoirs... surtout en temos de guerre. D'ailleurs, je vais annuler le banissement de Thor. Après tout, c'est mon frère...  
- Oh oui... très bonne décision, mon roi...  
- Jotunheim ne sera pas une mince affaire...  
- J'adore quand tu es aussi sérieux...

Je déposai des petits baisers dans son cou.  
Mes mains remontèrent lentement vers son entrejambe.  
Un frisson le parcourut.

- Honohra...

Mes lèvres s'appuyèrent délicatement contre les siennes.  
Je sentais qu'il s'abandonnait tout doucement à moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que je le désirais!

- Tu me rends fou, me glissa-t-il entre deux baisers.  
- C'est le but.

Deux secondes après, j'étais allongée sur le dos.  
Et Loki au-dessus de moi.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Et moi non plus.

J'étais bouillante.

J'avais réveillé le tigre en lui.

Nous ne pouvions attendre plus longtemps.

Il m'embrassa avec plus de passion, tandis que ses mains se promenaient le long de mes cuisses.  
Je me retins de crier de plaisir.

Malheureusement, il s'arrêta.  
Le roi avait du travail.  
- Honohra, il faut que j'y aille...  
- Je sais, soufflai-je.  
- Ce soir, promis.

Une dernière caresse sur mon visage et il se retira.  
Je soupirai de contentement.  
Hâte d'être à ce soir.

Je me levai du lit, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés.  
Loki invoqua sa traditionnelle armure.  
- Je t'ai senti plus sereine mais hors de question que tu quittes ce lit.  
- Tout le monde pense que c'est la meilleure façon pour que je me calme. Au contraire, je ne cesse de me faire des noeuds au cerveau.  
Il me fixa, interdit.  
- Le spectre d'une guerre, la vérité qui a éclaté... si vous me cloîtrez ici, j'aurais toujours peir pour toi, pour tes parents, pour le royaume. Certes je vis une grossesse à haut risque...  
- Tu es bord de la fausse couche, voulut-il me rappeler.  
- Je sais mais laisse-moi un petit peu de liberté... je vais suffoquer sinon.

Un silence s'installa.  
Sûrement en train de peser le pour et le contre.

- Aucun effort, on est bien d'accord?  
- Oui... et toi, arrête de penser que tu es totalement responsable de mon état. L'existence nous joue à tous des tours. Et non, le fait que tu sois Jotun ne me dégoûte pas.  
- Je suis conscient que...

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ce qui me rends malade, c'est que tu te rende malade toi-même alors que tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime comme tu es.  
- Je sais...  
- Parce que si tu pensais vraiment que ta nature de Jotun me dégoûtait profondément, tu serais déjà parti... hors, tu es toujours là... donc, c'est toi qui t'es monté tout un scénario dans ta petite tête.

Il me souria.

- Tu as raison, Honohra. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Mais je sens que tout ira mieux maintenant... parce que tu es ma femme.  
Sur cette dernière phrase, il partit accomplir ses devoirs.

* * *

J'avais cru qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi en qui concernait mes véritables origines. Mais, j'avais eu tort.  
Honohra ne ressentait aucun dégoût vis-à-vis de moi.  
Je m'étais auto-flagellé...  
J'en étais conscient.

Par contre, pour le reste, je conservai ma position.  
On m'avait bafoué.  
On m'avait manipulé.  
Et foi de Loki, j'obtiendrai réparation.

La nouvelle de mon couronnement s'était répandu dans le palais telle une traînée de poudre.  
Les gardes s'inclinaient tour à tour devant moi.

La lance d'Odin y était également pour quelque chose.  
Seul le roi avait le droit de la posséder.  
- Mon roi, firent les deux serviteurs gardant l'entrée de la salle du trône.  
Vu la petite assemblée présente dans le lieu, j'étais certain que c'était l'heure de doléances.

- Faîtes place place au roi !

La surprise était l'émotion que je retrouvais le plus sur le visage de mes sujets.  
Eh oui... le prince Loki était passé au stade supérieur.

Je grimpai les marches menant au trône.  
Arrivé devant, je me stoppai.

Qu'il était étrange de prendre la place du Père de toute chose. Que l'indigne fils prenne sa place.

Je fis virevolter ma cape et m'assis.  
Un à un, ils se prosternèrent.

Oui, c'était le début de la renaissance.  
Le début d'un ordre nouveau.

* * *

J'étais calée dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux.

Nous étions en début d'après-midi et je n'avais toujours pas mangé.  
Trop absorbée par le bouquin...  
Si Loki l'apprenait, il serait capable de me gaver comme une oie... et de ses propres mains !

Fallait juste que je trouve la motivation pour me décrocher de la lecture.

C'était un livre sur les neuf royaumes et leurs secrets.  
Uniquement consultable par la famille royale. Conservé dans un coin secret de la bibliothèque connu seulement de la famille royale.  
Cela faisait un moment que Loki m'avait révélée son existence et son emplacement mais je m'étais toujours refusée à le consulter vu que je n'étais pas encore sa femme.  
Maintenant, c'était le cas. Donc, j'avais le droit.

Je tournai la page.  
Une sensation des plus étranges me serra l'estomac.

Devant mon nez s'étalait l'arbre d'Yggdrasil, qui par ses branches, reliait les neuf royaumes les uns aux autres.  
Il semblerait que le Bifrost ne soit pas le seul moyen de voyager de part et d'autre de l'univers.  
Des passages souterrains reliaient nos mondes... sans exception...

Y compris Jotunheim...

Un mauvais pressentiment... ils étaient passés par là.  
Les géants des glaces.

Des traces de magie imprégnaient cette page.  
Et quelqu'un l'avait consulté très récemment.  
Une empreinte magique que je conaissais parfaitement.  
J'espérais sincèrement que tout ceci était le fruit du hasard.

Cependant, l'histoire du traître me revint en mémoire.

Non... Loki n'aurait pas pu nous...

- Honohra !  
Je sursautai.  
Sif...

Mince ! Le bouquin !  
Heureusement que j'avais appris un sort d'invisibilité...

- Tu ne devrais pas être allongée ? me fit-elle remarquer.  
- C'est une longue histoire.  
- Oui, il semblerait que j'ai loupé énormément de choses.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Elle me dévisagea ouvertement comme si je venais d'une autre planète.  
- Loki est sur le trône, Honohra ! Loki, voyons !  
- Et alors ?

Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois.  
Cela la dérangeait. Cela la contrariait.

- Tu es au courant ?!  
- Bien sûr. Je partage sa vie, je te rappelle. Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer ?!  
- Attends... mais c'est quoi ça ?!

Elle n'avait pas crié. Elle avait hurlé.  
Tellement fort au point que Volstagg, Fandrall et Hogun débarquèrent dans la salle, armes au poing.

- Un problème ?!  
- Regardez ses mains ! leur lança Sif, visiblement choquée.

Les hommes restèrent littéralement scotchés devant les deux bagues.  
- Mariée et... reine ?! s'étrangla Fandrall.  
- Ben ça... murmura Hogun.  
- Et merde ! jura Volstagg.  
Les quatre guerriers se mirent à genoux.  
- Ma reine...  
- Bon sang, levez-vous ! Pas entre nous !

Ils se relevèrent, troublés.

- Quand ? me questionna mon amie.  
- Ce matin. Loki et moi nous sommes unis ce matin. Et avons été intronisés par Frigga en personne.  
Ils ne surent quoi dire.

- Passons... Sif, tu désirais me parler... encore, rajoutai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle toussa, nerveuse.  
- Et bien, ma reine, nous avons voulu aller voir Odin et sommes tombés sur Loki.  
- Normal.  
- Nous lui avons parlé de Thor.

Je me figeai.  
Comment avait-il réagi?  
Thor manquait à Loki. Et mon mari allait annuler son bannissement...

- Il va le faire revenir, n'aie crainte.  
- Non, Honohra. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait rompre la dernière volonté de son père. Thor restera banni.

Mon regard passa de Sif aux hommes.

Oh... Loki... pourquoi...  
Le livre et maintenant ton frère.

Que me cachais-tu ?

* * *

_Voila^^. La suite est pour dimanche prochain, normalement._  
_Merci encore. Et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction_  
_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Je me sentais moins bien tout à coup.

Des doutes s'installaient en moi.  
- Honohra ?  
Sif me fixait, l'inquiétude avait pris le pas sur le "traumatisme" qu'elle venait de subir.  
- Honohra! Parle voyons !

C'en était trop !  
Loki allait s'expliquer.

Sans rajouter un mot, je fonçai vers la salle du trône.  
- Honohra !  
- Merde, elle est têtue !  
- Volstagg, modère ton langage.  
- Fandral, ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant ! coupa Hogun.

Peu importe qu'ils me suivent.  
Nous allions avoir une petite conversation Loki et moi.

Je voulais comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Les passages...  
Thor...

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

* * *

Il n'était pas là.

Pas une trace de lui.

Les gardes en faction n'osaient me regarder.  
J'étais en colère et visiblement, cela ne passait pas inaperçu.  
- Où est le roi ?

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me maîtriser mais peine perdue.  
Pourtant, je devais le faire.  
Pour le bébé...

- Le roi se trouve actuellement avec le conseil, ma reine, hésita un des gardes.

Avec le conseil?

Sûrement pour enrayer la guerre avec Jotunheim.  
Enfin... à priori...

A moins que...

A moins qu'il échafaude un plan pour plonger Asgard dans le chaos...

Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ?!  
Mes idées étaient vraiment confuses.  
Mais alors vraiment confuses...

J'accusais littéralement Loki de traître.  
Mon mari... mon confident... celui qui m'avait sorti la tête de l'eau.

Comment avais-je l'audace de douter de lui ?  
Quelle piètre épouse j'étais !

Oui, mais...

Les souterrains...  
Ce livre, personne ne l'avait consulté récemment à part nous deux...

Peut-être que lui aussi tentait de comprendre comment les géants des glaces s'étaient introduits dans le palais...  
Probablement qu'il s'était souvenu de ce passage sur l'arbre d'Yggdrasil et qu'il avait fait le lien entre les deux.

Oui, sûrement...  
Ou peut-être pas...

Roh, punaise ! Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Bref...

Je retrouvai un peu mon calme.  
Suffisamment pour remercier les pauvres gardes qui avaient essuyé la tempête et m'éclipsai sans faire plus de vagues.  
Je concentrai ma magie interne au niveau de mon ventre.

Aussitôt, je me sentis plus légère.  
Moins anxieuse.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

Cependant, la magie avait un coût.  
On perdait son énergie beaucoup plus vite.  
Ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure des solutions.  
Un trop fort état de faiblesse pourrait nuire au bébé...

Je m'appuyai contre un mur et me laissai lamentablement glissée sur le sol.

Perdue, larguée, paumée...  
Les hormones...  
L'enfant...  
Loki...  
Thor...  
Jotunheim...

Tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi la vie était si compliquée ?

Je me rappelai soudainement de certaines paroles.

La vie était compliquée parce qu'elle obligeait à sans cesse se remettre en question. Elle poussait à aller au-delà des limites pour qu'un jour, on puisse goûter à la douceur du bonheur. Ou un truc comme ça.

En tout cas, des souvenirs me submergèrent.

* * *

- La vie est semée d'embûches.  
La vie nous oblige à nous remettre en question.  
La vie nous force à dépasser nos limites pour que l'on puisse un jour avoir l'honneur de goûter au nectar du bonheur.  
Souvenez-vous de ceci, Honohra.

J'acquiesçai.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre petite "ballade" sur les Champs-Elysées.  
Maintenant, j'acceptais le fait que Loki me prenne la main.  
Le contact me faisait encore tressaillir mais les nausées avaient disparu.

Attention ! Cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais encore prête à passer au stade supérieur...

Je ne l'étais même pas du tout à vrai dire...  
J'avais peur...

Pourtant, je savais pertinemment que je ne risquais rien entre ses bras.

Mais, c'était un engrenage vicieux.  
Mon cerveau était une machine complexe.

- Alors, Honohra. Qu'avez-vous à me raconter depuis la dernière séance ?  
- Je pense avoir saisi le truc... du moins cinq pourcent du truc...  
- Expliquez- moi cela.

Les Champs-Elysées ne furent pas le seul théâtre d'expérience.  
Il eut aussi le boulevard Saint-Germain, Montmartre, la Défense, etc.

A chaque fois, j'avais envie de fuire.  
J'avais eu envie de pleurer.  
J'avais eu envie de griffer Loki.

Malgré tout, il avait tenu bon.  
Il n'avait jamais cédé.  
Quitte à être froid, désagréable...  
Il avait tenu tête.

Et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- Vous êtes en bonne voie, Honohra... cependant, rien n'est gagné. Il y aura même des moments où vous allez régresser.  
- Pas trop souvent, j'espère, souriai-je.  
- Ce sont les aléas de la vie... bon... êtes-vous prête ?  
- A quoi ?  
- A franchir une nouvelle étape dans votre thérapie.

Elle fila vers la porte.

Je me retrouvai seule, une boule dans le ventre.  
Qu'était-t-elle en train de préparer ?

- Entrez, Loki.  
- Vous êtes sûre que...  
- Je connais mon métier, voyons, se vexa-t-elle.

Quand je me tournai vers eux, ma première réaction fut de m'éloigner le plus possible d'eux.

- Honohra, fais un effort.  
- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous m'imposez ?!

Loki ignora totalement mes états d'âme.  
Il continuait à avancer vers moi, un bébé dans les bras.

Hors de question que je prenne ce petit truc dans mes bras !  
Je ne pouvais pas ! Je n'en avais pas le droit !  
J'en étais indigne.

- Honohra, voici ma nièce, présenta la thérapeute. Elle vient d'avoir six mois.  
- Je me fiche de savoir qu'elle a six mois ! Eloignez-la de moi...  
Le bébé, interloqué par mon comportement, me fixa de ses petits yeux verts. Un vert beaucoup moins saisissant que Loki mais vert tout de même.  
- Vous l'avez fait exprès ?! m'écriai-je. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas votre nièce !

Des larmes coulèrent.

Cette petite... elle le rappelait mes deux fils... du moins, je m'imaginai qu'ils auraient pu ressembler à elle... en version masculine, bien sûr...  
En tout cas, j'étais certaine qu'ils auraient eu la même couleur d'iris que leur père.

- Laissez aller votre colère... laissez-vous aller...

Loki s'assit sur le fauteuil, la petite gazouillant sur ses genoux.  
- Que pensez-vous à l'instant-même, Honohra ?  
- Que la vie est parfaitement dégueulasse ! Odieuse !  
- Continuez...  
- Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ?! gueulai-je. Nous n'avons jamais fait de mal et pourtant, nous avons été châtiés !

Sans le vouloir, je fis pleurer le bébé.  
Mes cris l'avaient effrayé.

Pauvre petite puce.

- Maintenant, je vais vous laisser tous les deux avec ma nièce.  
Elle caressait doucement les cheveux de cette dernière afin de la consoler.  
- C'est une mise en situation.  
- Je ne suis...  
- Vous allez jouer le rôle des parents... vous allez vous occuper d'elle comme si elle était votre propre fille.

Sans écouter plus longtemps mes protestations, elle sortit.

Loki s'amusait avec le bébé.  
Le bébé riait aux éclats aux éclats devant les tours de passe-passe de Loki.  
Ses petites menottes se tendaient vers une chouette invoquée par le prince.

Je demeurai à l'écart, les yeux braqués sur eux  
Décidément, il aurait fait un excellent père.  
Et je lui avais ôté ce rêve.

- Honohra, viens près de moi. Cette petite mortelle est tout bonnement fascinante. Et incroyablement vive.  
- Fais gaffe avec ta magie. Nous pouvons être filmés.  
- Nous ne sommes pas filmés, rassure-toi. Maintenant, viens t'asseoir.

J'inspirai profondément et pris place à côté de lui.  
Les iris verts du bébé se tournèrent automatiquement vers moi.

L'air commença à me manquer.

Nous aurions pu être une famille si heureuse...  
- Arrête de te flageller.  
- Ga...

Malgré ma crise de folie, elle continua à s'intéresser à moi.  
La chouette ne l'intriguait plus.  
J'étais devenue l'objet de sa curiosité.

Elle me tendit son bras.  
J'hésitai.

- Lance-toi...

La magie de Loki m'enveloppait.  
Il tenait à me rassurer.

- Ga !  
- Ok...

Je pris doucement la main de la petite.  
Un tremblement parcourut mon corps.  
Un malaise envahit lentement chaque fibre de mon corps.

Ce n'était pas notre enfant.  
Ce n'était pas un de nos fils.  
Coupable. J'étais coupable de cette situation.

Le prince me proposa de la prendre.  
Je déclinai la proposition.

Cependant, quelque chose s'était produit à l'intérieur.  
Un déclic face à ces petits yeux verts.  
Une révélation.

Et si finalement, je n'étais pas coupable...  
Et si finalement, c'était le destin...

Loki plongea son regard dans le mien.  
Un sourire fendait son visage.

- Je suis fier de toi...

* * *

"Je suis fier de toi"

Qu'est-ce que cela m'avait fait du bien d'entendre cette phrase !

- Majesté, tout va bien ?!  
Deux gardes se précipitèrent sur moi.  
Il me fallut quelques seconde pour comprendre que j'étais de retour sur terre.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de problème.

Ils m'aidèrent à me remettre debout.

C'était ça d'être perdue dans ses pensées.

- Vu que vous êtes là, conduisez-moi au roi.  
- Bien, majesté, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

- De combien de guerriers disposons-nous ?  
- Deux cents mille guerriers, mon roi.

Loki était songeur.  
Les généraux attendirent patiemment.

Un hologramme représentant la topographie de Jotunheim flottait au-dessus d'une table en bois massif. Hologramme issu de la magie et non de la technologie.

Le roi et ses subordonnés s'étaient répartis de part et d'autre du meuble.

Ils établissaient un plan d'attaque.  
Et cela ne serait pas chose aisée vu les aspérités présentes sur Jotunheim.

Les Asgardiens n'étaient pas habitués à combattre sur un tel terrain.

- Mon roi. Si le Bifrost pouvait nous déposer ici -le général désigna une chaîne de montagnes- l'effet de surprise n'en serait que meilleur.

Mon mari étudia la proposition.  
Une proposition qui allait être vite rejetée à mon avis.

- Général, les troupes se trouveront trop éloignées du palais. A une ou deux journées de marche, plus exactement. Les hommes seront morts de froid au bout de quelques heures.  
- Majesté, nous n'avons pas le choix. Les Jotuns sont en terrain conquis. Ils connaissent chaque recoin de leur planète...

Ce fut le moment que je choisis pour sortir de l'ombre.

Les guerriers, visiblement surpris de ma présence, s'inclièrent maladroitement.  
Loki m'observa.

Il savait pertinemment que je suivais leur petite réunion depuis un moment.

- Nous devons parler, mon roi.  
- Cela ne peut attendre ?

Mon regard se fit plus insistant.  
Il ne recula pas.

- Très bien. nous reprendrons la séance plus tard, fit-il à l'adresse de ses généraux.

Nous partîmes vers la salle du trône.

* * *

- Laissez-nous, ordonna le Jotun.

Les gardes s'éclipsèrent sans demander leurs restes.

Nous étions seuls.

- Comment ne veux-tu pas être stressée alors que tu te fais des noeuds...  
- Non ! C'est à mon tour de prendre la parole ! le stoppai-je

La colère reprenait le dessus.

Son air se fit plus grave.

Ses sarcasmes m'avaient véritablement irrités.  
Et ses mensonges également.

- Que mijotes-tu ?  
- J'échafaude quelques stratégies pour éviter une guerre inutile.  
- Attaquer Jotunheim, c'est éviter la guerre, peut-être ?  
- C'est notre seule issue si les négociations échouent. Mais, viens-en au fait, Honohra ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu as interrompu le conseil. Crache tout ce que tu as sur le coeur !

Son ton était beaucoup plus tranchant.  
- Que va devenir Thor ?! Quel sort vas-tu lui réserver finalement ?!  
- En quoi son sort peut-il te préoccuper ?

Ses iris me transperçaient.  
Je ne cédai pour autant.

- Je constate que quoi qu'il advienne, le monde se préoccupe de Thor... mon frère...

Loki prononça ces derniers mots de la façon la plus acide qu'il soit.

La vérité me sauta littéralement à la figure.  
Il était jaloux... jaloux de l'admiration qu'Asgard portait à son frère.

En même temps, il fallait avouer que le peuple n'avait jamais été tendre à son égard.

Loki était l'opposé de l'Asgardien.

L'Asgadien prônait l'utilisation des armes.  
Loki était maître de la magie.

L'Asgardien étqit quasi-bodybuildé.  
Loki possédait une musculature toute en finesse.  
Malheureusement, une quasi-abomination pour les guerriers les plus assidus du royaume.

L'Asgardien était un être à sang chaud.  
Loki un être à sang froid.

Ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour renier toutes ces années de bonheur qu'il avait pu vivre aux côtés de son aîné.

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu allais le faire revenir si tes intentions étaient autres ?  
- Et quelles sont mes intentions alors ?

Je restai de marbre devant cette réplique cinglante.  
Du Loki tout craché... ou l'art d'éluder une question que l'on juge embarrassante...

- Sif m'a clairement dit que tu ne pouvais rompre la dernière volonté d'Odin. Nous savons parfaifement tous deux que tu en as la possibilité.

Il se mit à tourner autour de moi comme l'aurait fait un prédateur s'apprêtant à la mise à mort de sa proie.

- Thor serait une entrave au traité de paix avec Jotunheim. Connaissant son tempérament, il serait capable de tuer Laufey lors des négociations..  
- Tout le monde peut changer.  
- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le ramener maintenant. J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Thor restera sur Midgard, point final.

Il se détourna de moi.  
Je voulus le retenir.  
Il m'esquiva.

- Loki ! On n'en pas fini !

Heureusement que je n'avais pas abordé les passages souterrains...

Je venais de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Loki.  
Sa jalousie maladive...

Thor avait des qualités ainsi que des défauts.  
Certes, il était idolâtré par le peuple...

Mais qui était actuellement roi d'Asgard ?  
Qui était marié ?  
Pas Thor en tout cas.

Alors pourquoi enviait-il son frère ?

Il fallait que je crève l'abcès.

* * *

- Le roi a reporté notre séance, votre majesté.  
- Pourquoi ?! m'écriai-je, scandalisée.

Où était-il passé, bon sang ?!

- Il vous a dit quelque chose ?  
- Le roi n'a pas à se justifier.

Je fixai les généraux.

Un point pour eux.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il est parti pour Jotunheim ?

Constatant le soudain mutisme des guerriers, je blêmis.  
Il était en route pour Jotunheim.

Je n'osais m'imaginer ce qu'il allait y faire.

Seul contre tous les Jotuns.

Ayant été abondonné par les siens à la naissance, allait-il véritablement les les négociations ou, au contraire, tenter de se faire justice ?  
Même s'il essayait de me faire croire l'inverse, je savais qu'il accordait énormément d'importance à sa nature de Jotun.

Loki m'avait dit que tout irait mieux maintenant que nous étions mariés.

Permettez-moi d'en douter.

* * *

- Scellez-moi Sleipnir.  
Les écuyers s'attelèrent à la tâche.

Frigga n'était pas au courant de ma petite escapade.  
Inutile de l'inquiéter.  
Déjà que son fils était parti en vadrouille sans qu'elle le sache.

J'étais étonnamment sereine...  
Il n'oserait provoquer les hostilités...

Enfin, je crois...  
Bref...

Arrêtons de penser...  
A force, je ne savais plus où me positionner.

Et puis il y avait le bébé.

J'utilisai ma magie pour canaliser le stress. Cela fonctionnait un peu.  
Les limites de la magie n'avaient pas été atteintes.

- Majesté.  
Je me mis en selle.

* * *

- Heimdall...  
- Ma reine...  
- Je voudrais aller sur Jotunheim.  
- Vêtue ainsi ?

Après ce matin, j'avais troqué ma robe de mariée pour un habit plus confortable. Pantalon de cuir et tunique à manches longues.  
Un look totalement approprié par la souveraine d'Asgard.

- Oui.  
- Le roi est-il au courant de votre initiative ?  
- Je vais justement le rejoindre.  
- Loki n'est pas sur Jotunheim.

Je me figeai.

Où se planquait-il alors ?!

- Il n'est plus à Asgard.  
- Tu peux le voir ?  
- Non mais je peux voir Thor...

J'eus du mal à suivre son raisonnement.

- Et vu que Thor est en pleine discussion avec une personne qui ne souhaite pas que je la démasque, je dirais que votre mari est cette personne.  
- Ok, ouvre le Bifrost.

Peut-être avait-il décidé de ramener le dieu du tonnerre à la maison...  
Peut-être avait-il médité sur mes paroles...

Je franchis le portail.

En espérant que j'obtiendrai des réponses.  
En espérant que Loki m'explique enfin.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fanfiction._

_Merci à toi, SkyAngel1907, pour ta review^^_  
_Heureuse que mes écrits t'inspirent._

* * *

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le Nouveau-Mexique.  
La nuit était tombée.

Bizarrement, cela avait changé depuis mon dernier passage.

Avec Loki, nous avions voyagé dans certains pays.  
Notamment les Etats-Unis.

Le temps semblait s'être déréglé.  
C'était hallucinant…

Tout comme cette étrange base installée par les Midgardiens… une vraie petite fourmilière.  
Cela sentait l'organisation secrète à plein nez.  
A voir les hommes en patrouille, je dirais… euh… inconnue au bataillon.  
Mais vu la sécurité déployée, organisation d'une importance capitale.

Trempée jusqu'aux os et invisible, je me faufilai parmi les gardes.  
Oh… les beaux bestiaux…  
Pas aussi baraqués que nos guerriers. Cependant, à l'échelle midgardienne, c'était… tout bonnement impressionnant.

Après avoir parcouru le labyrinthe formé par de drôles de passerelles couvertes, je parvins enfin au centre de l'installation.

Mjollnir était littéralement encastré dans le sol.  
J'imaginai que Thor n'était toujours pas digne de le soulever.

Des agents munis de drôles d'appareils évoluaient tout autour.  
A ne pas douter, ils recherchaient des résidus de magie.

- Coulson ! Rien à signaler !

Je me plaquai aussi sec contre un pilier.  
Heureusement que j'étais invisible !

Sinon… et bien, j'aurais été dans une fâcheuse position.  
Asgard également.

Le dit Coulson passa à quelques mètres de moi.  
C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'un costard noir.  
Vachement original.  
Manquait les lunettes… ah non… dans la poche de la veste…

Un peu plus et je lui serais rentrée dedans !  
Non mais quelle étourdie !

- Le phénomène s'est pourtant reproduit, les satellites sont formels. Retournez-y Barton ! Cette perturbation est tout sauf normale !

Barton était plus jeune. Muni d'un arc, c'était vraisemblablement un homme de terrain…

- A quoi pensez-vous ?  
- D'après les relevés de Jane Foster, il s'agirait d'un pont d'Einstein-Rosen ou trou de ver.  
- Et en langage courant, cela donne quoi ?  
- Un pont qui relierait notre monde à un autre. Nous avons donc des visiteurs, Barton.  
- Je fais le nécessaire.

Merde ! Ils avaient découvert du Bifrost !  
Et en partie à cause de moi…

- Honohra !

Hein ?!  
Mon prénom résonnait avec force dans mon esprit.

Je baissai les yeux.

Loki se tenait près de Mjollnir.  
Vêtu dans un ensemble midgardien noir avec grand manteau vert foncé, il était très chic.  
Sa réaction était beaucoup moins classe, par contre.

Oups !

Finalement, je n'avais plus envie de discuter.  
Il n'était pas d'humeur charitable.

Le roi ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je le cherche.

- Honohra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!  
Et si je prenais la fuite ? La poudre d'escampette ?  
Quelle merveilleuse idée !

Je pris donc mes jambes à mon cou.  
Aïe aïe ! Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié…

Je slalomai entre les agents.  
Heureusement qu'ils ne me voyaient pas…

- Honohra !  
Sa voix était tellement douce…  
Hyperbole ironique…  
S'il m'attrapait, je serais hachée menue.

xxxxxx

Je sortis des boyaux de la base.  
Il pleuvait toujours comme vache qui pisse.  
C'était bien le cadet de mes soucis.

La fureur de Loki était beaucoup plus dangereuse que quelques malheureuses gouttes d'eau.  
Bon… d'accord… quelques malheureux seaux d'eau…

Des vertiges s'emparèrent de moi.  
Oh oh… cela s'annonçait plutôt mal pour ma pomme.

Je continuai pourtant à courir.  
- Heimdall ! hurlai-je une fois éloignée du QG.

Allez ! Allez ! Le Bifrost ! Active-le !

Malgré l'obscurité oppressante, je traçai. Après tout, les Asgardiens étaient quasiment nyctalopes.  
Soudain, il apparut devant moi, les iris flamboyants.

Mince, mince…

Et le Bifrost qui ne s'était pas ouvert !

Je voulus faire demi-tour mais quelqu'un d'autre m'attrapa violemment par la taille.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier.  
Loki plaqua sa main contre ma bouche.  
De son autre main, il fit disparaître son clone.

- Lâche-moi, lui ordonnai-je mentalement.  
- Pour que tu ameutes tous les Midgardiens aux alentours ?! Hors de question…

Ses nerfs étaient à vif.  
Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je me calme… que je calme le jeu…  
Non ?

- Je te promets de ne plus hurler comme une damnée.  
Je pouvais sentir l'intensité de son regard dans mon dos.  
Il savait parfaitement que je n'étais pas idiote au point d'alerter tous les agents midgardiens.

Mon mari retira doucement ses doigts de mes lèvres.  
Sa prise autour de ma taille se desserra.  
Je lui fis face.

Iris émeraude contre iris marron.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir à Midgard ?! Et pas de mensonges, ajouta-t-il plus posément.  
- Venant du dieu des mensonges, je prendrais presque cela pour un compliment.  
- Je te rappelle que je suis ton roi…  
- Et alors ?! On n'a plus le droit de faire preuve de franchise ? Tu es roi, certes ! Mais n'oublie pas que je suis la reine et la reine doit être informée des plans et initiatives du roi !  
- Sauf si le roi souhaite préserver la reine de toute affaire politique pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse du mauvais sang.  
- Tant que tu ne seras pas honnête avec moi, je me ferais du mauvais sang, répliquai-je.

Il me fixa, interdit.

- Tu es revenu sur ta décision ?  
- Non.

Aussi glacial qu'un iceberg.

- Donc, tu as été remué le couteau dans la plaie. Avoue que tu aimes ça !  
- Cela suffit, Honohra !

Loki serrait les mâchoires.  
Il faisait d'un self-control des plus impressionnants vu ce que je lui balançais à la figure.

- Un vrai sadique. Mon mari est un vrai sadique.  
- Tu vas te taire ?!

Le roi se retenait d'étrangler la reine.  
Cependant, la reine commençait vraiment à se sentir mal.  
Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.

- Ah, je crois qu'ils t'ont entendu, mon petit…  
Même si nous étions assez éloignés, nous pûmes observer la soudaine activité de la base.

Il me lança un regard assassin.

- Je suis allé voir Thor pour lui faire part de ma décision.  
- Qui…est ?

Ma tête tournait.  
Peut-être devrais-je lui dire…

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je lui ai dit !  
- Et si on en discutait… pardon… si on se disputait à Asgard ? Ce serait mieux que de se faire attraper, non ?

Ses yeux se firent interrogateurs.

J'étais prête à lui bondir à la gorge devant tous les Midgardiens il y avait de cela dix minutes et maintenant je battais en retraite.  
Ce n'était pas dans mes plans à l'origine.

Mais la situation actuelle l'exigeait.

- Honohra…  
- Waouh, tu as vu comme le ciel est magnifique… toutes ces étoiles !  
Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour détourner l'attention.  
- Bref… appelons… Heimdall, terminai-je difficilement.

Oui, oui, qu'il ouvre le Bifrost…

Loki était en train de me passer aux rayons X.  
Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement pour moi.  
- Heimdall… Heim…

Le monde tournait et tournait autour de moi.  
Je chancellai.  
Ma vue se brouilla.

Le noir total.

* * *

- Honohra !

J'eus juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

- Honohra…  
Elle était si pâle.

Pourvu que… non… il en était hors de question…

Je penchais mon oreille vers son visage.  
Elle respirait.

Je fus soulagé.

Inconsciente mais vivante.  
Pas de temps à perdre.

Je pris mon épouse dans les bras.  
Heimdall avait sûrement tout vu. Pourtant, le Bifrost demeurait fermé.

Bon sang ?! Où était ce foutu gardien quand on avait besoin de lui ?!

- Heimdall ! Je t'ordonne d'ouvrir le Bifrost !  
J'étais tout de même roi.  
Un roi totalement désemparé face aux souffrances de sa reine.

Si malheur devait lui arriver, je perdrais définitivement le contrôle.  
J'embraserais les neuf royaumes.

Le dieu des mensonges deviendrait le dieu du chaos.  
Asgard ne pourrait m'arrêter.

- Heimdall ! hurlai-je à pleins poumons.  
Les mortels commencèrent à rappliquer.

Mon calme disparut totalement.  
Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée.  
J'allais devoir envisager une autre solution.

Je ferais tout pour la sauver.

- Heimdall !  
Un large faisceau de lumière soudainement le ciel pour finir sa course à quelques mètres de nous.  
Enfin…

* * *

- Hors de mon chemin…

Le gardien eut un mouvement de recul face à mon regard acide.  
Ses yeux ambre s'attardèrent un instant sur Honohra.

- Mon roi, je…  
- Silence, gardien ! Ton manquement à ton devoir a peut-être coûté la vie à la reine ! Ma femme !

Etait-ce une hallucination ou Heimdall tremblait ?  
Commencerait-il à me craindre ?

- Je suis désolé… articula-t-il difficilement.  
- Tu peux l'être. Nous règlerons cela plus tard.

Son regard transpirait la peur.

Je nous téléportai dans nos appartements.

xxxxxx

J'allongeai Honohra sur le lit.

Elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.  
Sa magie était vive et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à remédier à son mal.

J'apposai les mains sur son front et son ventre.  
Physiquement et mentalement, elle était épuisée.  
Et ce fut avoir horreur que je constatai que le bébé était sur le point de mourir.

Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Je déshabillai entièrement ma femme.

Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire allait me demander énormément d'énergie. Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour elle… pour eux deux…  
Je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.  
Ma magie intérieure s'affola, parcourant chaque veine, chaque artère de mon corps.  
Elle afflua rapidement dans mes doigts.

Je posai lentement mes mains sur son ventre.  
Et le transfert débuta.

Concentré, je dirigeai le flux vers le bébé.  
Aussitôt, une amélioration se fit sentir.

L'activité cellulaire reprit son rythme normal.  
La circulation sanguine reprit également son cours, notamment grâce à la brusque multiplication des globules rouges.  
Les organes reprirent leur développement.  
Je décelai à nouveau une dynamique magique.

Mon énergie avait su relancer tous les mécanismes de l'organisme.  
Cependant, je ne pouvais m'arrêter là.

Je devais créer une enveloppe protectrice qui endiguerait une éventuelle dégradation de son état.  
Autrement dit, je devais protéger l'enfant des méfaits du stress d'Honohra.

Les extrémités de mes doigts étaient brûlantes.  
A mesure que circulait la magie, mes forces diminuaient.  
Peu importe ma santé…

Un délicat voile laiteux entoura le petit corps, lui procurant ainsi la force de vivre.

Il était sauvé…

Etant sûr que toute forme de danger était écartée, je passai à la mère.  
Ses nombreuses angoisses l'affaiblissaient de jour en jour.  
Son organisme était fatigué.

J'allais y remédier.

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, j'insufflai la magie nécessaire à sa guérison.  
La pression artérielle redescendit presque instantanément.  
Tout comme pour le petit, le sang se purifia.

Mais le plus fantastique fut de constater que son esprit, même endormi, s'apaisait.  
Tous les maux furent pansés.

Vidé de toute force, je stoppai le transfert.

Le teint d'Honohra n'était plus aussi pâle.  
Une très bonne nouvelle.

J'eus juste le temps de la couvrir avant de m'écrouler de fatigue.  
Un combat avait été remporté.  
Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à mener à bien mon projet.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les paupières.

La dernière chose dont je me rappelais était que Loki et moi nous prenions la tête.  
Je l'avais traité de sadique.

Waouh ! Je pouvais dire que j'avais mis le paquet.

Je m'étirai doucement.  
Ah… on était revenus à Asgard…  
En même temps, les Midgardiens nous recherchaient… si nous étions restés là-bas… ça aurait été la cata !

Ah… j'étais nue…  
Etant donné que j'étais tombée dans les pommes au Nouveau-Mexique, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Loki.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?  
Avais-je frôlé la mort ?

Non… n'exagérons rien… mais je devais être mal…

Et où était-il ?  
Ah… le voilà… allongé à côté… en train de faire la sieste ?!  
Il était beau le roi !  
Surtout que la nuit n'était pas complètement tombée.

Décidément, j'étais sans pitié…  
Pas du tout aimé ses cachotteries.

C'était quand même mon mari.  
Il avait le droit de faire des erreurs, non ?

Je caressai lentement les cheveux noirs de Loki.  
Sa pâleur m'interpella.

Que s'était-il passé lorsque j'étais dans les vappes ?  
Un affrontement ?  
Les agents avaient-ils tenté de nous capturer ?

Etait-il blessé ?  
Non, pas lui. Il était beaucoup trop agile pour se faire avoir.

J'apposai une main sur son front.  
Une lueur bleue entoura mes doigts.

Mmm… rien de grave physiquement.  
Par contre, je constatai une forte diminution de sa magie.

Oulà… j'avais vraisemblablement loupé un truc.

Comme pour me rassurer, je me collai à lui et l'embrassai.  
Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, son corps dégageait une délicieuse chaleur. Une chaleur plus intense que le froid qui régnait en hiver.

Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Et se redressa aussi sec.

Je le dévisageai, surprise.  
- Loki, qu'est-ce…  
- Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi juste savourer ce moment.

Ses iris s'attardèrent un instant sur mes seins.  
Mon premier réflexe fut de les couvrir.

Il n'avait pas perdu le nord.

- Pourquoi ? Ils sont tellement beaux !

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil.  
Une invitation au plaisir qu'il fallait malheureusement décliner.

- Plus tard… explique-moi plutôt… pourquoi…

- J'ai réalisé un transfert de magie afin de vous sauver.  
- Nous sauver ? Tu veux dire que…

- Le bébé ne risque plus rien. J'ai réussi à créer une enveloppe protectrice tout autour de lui. Plus aucun mal ne pourra l'atteindre désormais.

Je me jetai dans ses bras.  
Loki était de loin l'être le plus puissant des neuf royaumes.

- Le sort devra être renouvelé de temps en temps.  
- Je suis certaine que tu t'en occuperas très bien.

Il souria.

Cela voulait sûrement dire oui.

* * *

Nous étions à nouveau allongés.

J'étais à nouveau calée contre lui.  
Loki s'était à nouveau assoupi.  
Normal.

De mon côté, je ne cessais de me poser des questions.  
Sur lui.  
Sur son comportement au Nouveau-Mexique.

La façon dont il m'avait interpellée dans la base.  
La façon dont il m'avait parlée.

Son regard.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire.  
Fallait que j'aille faire un tour.

Je m'extirpai lentement de ses bras afin de ne pas le réveiller.  
Après avoir enfilé un truc, je quittai nos appartements.

xxxxxx

Machinalement, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'armes.  
C'était l'endroit où j'avais le plus de chances de croiser Sif.

Les gardes se mirent au garde-à-vous.  
Je leur fis signe de se mettre au repos.

Des bruits de lames parvinrent à mes oreilles.

Sif s'entraînait avec zèle.  
Face à elle, Fandrall. L'épée à la main, il attaquait et attaquait.  
La guerrière ripostait et ripostait.  
Hogun observait et commentait l'assaut.  
Volstagg baffrait comme à sa grande habitude.

Tous se stoppèrent à mon entrée.  
-Honohra…  
- Continuez…

Sif jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres.  
Volstagg consentit à prendre sa place.  
Elle avait compris que je souhaitais que l'on discute en tête à tête.

* * *

Nous arpentâmes les grands jardins de la Cour.  
Entretenus régulièrement par les serviteurs, les fleurs s'y épanouissaient avec ravissement.  
Les différentes senteurs titillèrent agréablement mon nez.

Je venais de prendre une grande décision.  
Une décision qui pourrait être bénéfique ou au contraire pourrait faire empirer la situation.

- Tu voulais savoir mon avis en ce qui concerne Thor…  
Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement.  
- Vous avez ma bénédiction, Sif. Les garçons et toi… vous avez ma bénédiction pour aller le chercher à Midgard. Après, la décision vous appartient.  
- J'ai envie de te demander : pourquoi ?  
- Même s'il essaye de le cacher, Loki est complètement perdu.  
Cela s'est prouvé lors de votre entretien. Un peu plus tôt, il m'avait dit le contraire. La situation avec Jotunheim le dépasse. Mon mari a besoin d'être épaulé par son aîné. Thor a fait des erreurs, certes. Mais quand ils seront réunis, plus aucun obstacle ne pourra leur résister.  
- Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma reine.

Elle resplendissait.

- Pas un mot… autant à Loki qu'à Heimdall.  
- Entendu.

De toute façon, Heimdall l'apprendrait.  
Mieux valait qu'il le découvre par lui-même.  
Le temps que cela arrive, Sif serait sur Midgard.

Oui, maintenant, tout irait mieux.

* * *

Sur la pointe des pieds, je pénétrai dans la chambre.

Comme de bien entendu, il avait déserté le lit.  
Je ne fus pas étonnée de sentir ses mains effleurer mes épaules, de sentir ses lèvres couvrir mon cou de baisers.

Je frissonnai.

- Mère nous a préparé une petite surprise.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Ah ? Dois-je me refaire une beauté ?

Ses iris brillèrent d'une lueur toute particulière.  
- Tu es parfaite.  
- Cela veut dire oui, me moquai-je.

Je filai dans la salle de bains pour réapparaître cinq minutes plus tard.

- Splendide.  
Loki me contemplait.

Ma robe verte en satin semblait l'avoir conquis.

Le roi offrit son bras à la reine.  
La reine accepta avec joie.  
La reine voulait profiter de cette soirée.

Oublier momentanément les soucis.

Etre tout simplement avec son Loki.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures!^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews^^_  
_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Frigga nous avait improvisés un petit banquet en l'honneur de notre mariage.

Sif et les guerriers avaient été conviés au grand dam de Loki.

Étaient présents également quelques représentants de la noblesse asgardienne, des généraux ou encore les proches conseillers d'Odin, etc.:-)

- Bonsoir, ma reine.  
Je me retournai et retins un cri de joie.

Irmin, mon ancien maître d'armes... celui qui nous avait entraînées, Sif et moi au tout début. Légèrement plus frêle que Thor, légèrement plus petit que Loki (ce dernier mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt), les cheveux vénitiens en catogan et les yeux noisette...

C'était un bien bel homme... mais pas du tout mon style.  
- C'est moi ton style, non? me glissa mentalement Loki.  
- Je sais pas, répliquai-je, malicieuse.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Quand j'ai appris que tu étais entrée à la Cour, Honohra, j'ai bien cru faire une crise cardiaque...

Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que j'étais incapable de faire preuve de tenue?  
Parce que j'étais une guerrière...

- ... mais de là à te marier et à être couronnée? J'ai bien cru finir à Helheim.

A l'évocation du royaume des morts, Loki se rembrunit.  
Tiens donc...

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Irmin?  
- Non, toi la rebelle, la pure guerrière. Tu n'étais absolument pas familière des usages de la Cour.  
"Jamais je n'accepterai d'être enfermée dans cette cage dorée avec ces paons", tu te souviens?

Le roi me serra étroitement contre lui.

- J'en apprends tous les jours... des paons... il est vrai que Thor pavannait devant les femmes, commenta-t-il avec humour, mais moi!  
- C'est que tu courais plus après les livres que les demoiselles...  
- Eh... c'était le Loki d'avant. La preuve, j'ai réussi à te séduire. En même temps, qui peut résister à un prince tel que moi?  
- Écoutez-le celui-là, un vrai petit séducteur...  
- En tout cas, mon roi, je ne puis que vous féliciter d'avoir fait d'Honohra une _vraie_ femme.

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

- Je vous remercie. Il est vrai qu'enfiler une robe à Honohra fut un vrai parcours du combattant. Un jour, j'ai même dû...  
- Loki... ça ira.  
- Roh, si on ne peut plus rien dire...

Irmin se retint de rire.

La crédibilité de la reine s'était subitement évanouie.

- Loki!

Frigga se présenta devant nous.  
Mon ancien maître d'armes s'éloigna.  
- Mon fils, quelqu'un souhaite te voir.

Une deuxième femme nous rejoignit.  
A voir la tête de l'intéressé, ce n'était pas une inconnue.

- Je vais voir Sif, lui chuchotai-je.  
Il me libéra.

Une ancienne servante, sans doute...

* * *

- Votre attention,sil vous plaît...

Nous étions tous attablés.

Mon mari avait été placé à ma gauche.  
Sif à ma droite.  
Frigga était à la gauche de son fils.

Il manquait deux personnes... Odin et Thor.  
Malheureusement...

La famille n'était pas au complet... pour l'instant.  
J'espérais au plus profond de mon être qu'ils reviennent.

- Avant t'attaquer ce magnifique banquet, j'aimerais offrir mon cadeau de mariage à ma merveilleuse épouse...

Quoi?!  
Et m... mercredi...!

Je n'y avais pensé...  
Bon... il fallait dire qu'il m'avait totalement prise au dépourvu...

- Je reviens.

Loki s'éclipsa.  
Sif et moi nous fixâmes.

- Tu es courant? lui chuchotai-je.  
- Au courant de la nature de ton cadeau? Tu sais parfaitement que Loki ne me confie jamais rien.  
- Pas faux...

Les invités, également surpris par la démarche de leur souverain, se lancèrent dans de grandes conversations.

"C'est tellement romantique..." soupiraient les dames." Le roi est un homme si romantique"  
Ou encore.  
"Un bijou? Une nouvelle robe? Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai romantique la place de la reine!"

Du côté des hommes:  
"Eh, chérie! Un nouvel assortiment de casseroles pour ton anniversaire, cela t'irait? Comme ça, tu pourras nous faire de bons petits plats..."  
Ou encore...  
"On voit bien qu'il a de l'or lui... sait plus quoi en faire..."

Les épouses les dévisagèrent, consternées.

- Honohra?  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Jotun.

Dans ses bras se trouvait un petit animal tout noir.

Je me levai.

- Quand nous étions à Midgard, j'ai pu constater à quel point ces petites bêtes te fascinaient.  
J'observai la bête en question.

Petit, costaud, des babines tombantes, le museau écrasé et de grandes oreilles dressées... on en trouvait pas de ceux-ci à Asgard...  
Un chien... un adorable bouledogue français.

J'étais aux anges.

Loki me le déposa dans les bras.  
Aussitôt, les yeux globuleux du chiot croisèrent les miens.

- Comment as-tu...  
- Secret, ma chère...

Les iris émeraude se plantèrent dans les iris marron.

Il me serra à nouveau contre son torse et m'embrassa.  
Des gloussements se firent entendre dans l'assemblée.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment.  
Un moment si divin... interminable pour les invités.

Frigga y mit gentiment un terme.

- Si tu nous présentais un peu ton nouveau compagnon, Honohra... je suis sûre que tout le monde aimerait faire la connaissance de...  
- Hermès, mère, puis à mon adresse, l'éleveuse adore les produits de luxe.  
- Mais c'est un rat! Non?! lâcha Volstagg.

Aïe... le Jotun n'allait sûrement pas apprécié que l'on insulte ainsi son présent.  
Et bien...

Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.

- Voyons, Volstagg, c'est un chien, regarde...

Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'approchai de lui.  
Le guerrier l'étudia de plus près.  
Hermès, visiblement ennuyé que l'on le détaille ainsi, bailla, laissant apparaître une petite langue rose.

Qu'il était craquant...

- Un chien, ça?! La vache... les Midgardiens ont de drôle de critères!  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut tous les convives qui éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Hermès avait un succès fou.

De mes genoux, il passa àa ceux de Loki.  
Ce dernier lui gratta le ventre pendant près de dix minutes.  
Le bouledogue se retrouva ensuite contre Frigga.

- La prochaine fois que vous irez sur Midgard, les enfants, vous m'en ramènerez un.

L'animal migra, par la suite, dans les bras de Sif.  
Jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi attendrie devant une boule de poils.

Hogun voulut également le tenir.  
Fandral pris le relais.  
Volstagg lui tapota gentiment le crâne.

A force de passer de mains en mains, Hermès manifesta son mécontentement par de petits ce qui eut pour résultat d'attendrir tous les Asgardiens.  
Je le récupérai.

Le banquet se déroula à merveille.

La joie et la bonne humeur y régnaient en maître.

Sif et Loki arrivaient à se supporter et échangeaient même quelques banalités.  
Frigga et moi papotions tranquillement. Le chien était un de nos sujets favoris.

Puis Loki et moi décidâmes de nous retirer dans nos appartements.

- J'imagine que le roi a besoin de se détendre près cette journée...

Moi aussi... les tensions politiques... nos désaccords...  
- Et que me proposes-tu? me demanda-t-il langoureusement.

Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes.  
Ses mains passèrent sous ma robe et remontèrent vers mon fessier.

Je souris en sentant les attaches se défaire.  
Ah... sacré Loki...

Un petit aboiement nous interrompit.

Nos yeux convergèrent sur le petit bouledogue qui nous dévisageait ouvertement. Sa petite queue remuait de contentement.  
- Je vais le confier à Mère cette nuit. Viens, Hermès...

Le chiot le suivit.  
Juste avant de refermer la porte, le Jotun m'adressa un clin d'oeil.

Une douce chaleur commença à envahir mon bas-ventre.  
Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure pour lui faire comprendre mon impatience.

Il souria tout aussi impatient.  
Allez... un dernier petit tour à la salle de bains s'imposait...

* * *

Vêtue seulement d'une petite nuisette bleue et de sous-vêtements affriolants, je l'attendais tranquillement sur le lit.  
Du moins, mon clone l'attendait.

C'était un petit jeu entre nous.  
Essayer de berner l'autre avec un double...  
Au final, cela pimentait notre vie de couple...

J'étais certaine qu'il ne se douterait de rien...

La porte s'ouvrit.  
Je me rendis invisible.  
Et contemplai le spectacle.

Loki s'approcha de mon clone.  
Il ne cachait plus son envie... ses iris étaient si brillants.

Aussitôt, il se hâta de retirer la nuisette.  
Ses mains expertes parcoururent la moindre parcelle de mon corps... euh... le corps... bref... ce qui eut pour effet de me faire frissonner...  
Incroyable, je ne pensais pas ressentir à travers mon double.

Le roi continua son ballet.  
Ses lèvres se balladèrent le long du cou, me procurant un plaisir délicieux.  
Mon clone ferma les paupières.  
Je fis de même.

Il mordit doucement la peau.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure afin ne pas crier de... plaisir.

Ses doigts remontèrent lentement vers le soutien-gorge.  
Mon double l'embrassa avec passion.

Je sentis une douce pression sur ma bouche.

La lingerie tomba à terre.

Oh! Punaise... c'était moi ça?!

Ma poitrine était ridicule, oui...  
Et pourtant, elle avait l'air de satisfaire Loki.

Je pouvais aisément dire que son titre, "Dieu à la Langue d'Argent", ne faisait pas seulement référence à sa dextérité du langage.

J'étais toute chose.  
Et en sueur...

Bon... et si je reprenais ma place?

Le sort d'invisibilité fut levé.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je marchai vers lui.  
Toujours occupé avec mon clone, il sursauta quand je me plaquai contre son dos.  
- Je t'ai eu... alors c'est qui le plus rusé des deux? lui murmurai-je.  
- C'est moi, trésor, répliqua-t-il.

Je ne compris pas sur le coup.  
Ce fut quand je le vis disparaître que ses paroles prirent tout leur sens.

Quelqu'un me tira brusquement en arrière par la taille.

- Rectification, j'ai gagné...  
Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille.  
Je me retins de me jeter sur lui.

Je me contins.

- Allez, lâche toi, Honohra. Libère la tigresse...  
- Oh... dans ce cas.

Nos yeux se croisèrent un instant.  
J'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

En même temps, je tentai de lui ôter ses vêtements.  
Peine perdue...  
- Tu veux pas m'aider là?  
- Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma reine.

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître une partie de ses vêtements sauf son pantalon de cuir.  
Je tremblai.  
- Tu es cruel, Loki, gémis-je.  
- J'aime me faire désirer.

D'un claquement de doigts, je fis disparaître mon double.  
Et me précipitai sur le dernier obstacle à notre nuit d'amour.

Il s'attaqua à la nuisette et à mes sous-vêtements.  
Je déposai de petits baisers sur ses pectoraux.  
Il humait l'odeur de mes cheveux.

Débarrassés de tout tissu...

Je le contemplai dans toute sa splendeur.

Loki me prit dans ses bras.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans les draps en satin.  
- Quoi qu'il advienne, Honohra, sache que mon amour pour toi sera éternel.  
- Oh, Loki...

Il ne me fit pas languir plus longtemps.  
Je fus transportée au septième ciel.

* * *

Vidée, j'étais vidée... mais si comblée...  
Loki débordait d'énergie... infatigable...

Bon... plus maintenant...

Après avoir remis le couvert quatre fois, il avait vidé ses batteries.

Vidés, en sueur mais comblés... c'était l'essentiel.  
J'étais heureuse...  
- Moi aussi, ma belle... et crois-moi... tu m'as crevée... quelle endurance...

Je me calai contre lui.  
Il referma ses bras autour de moi.  
Et ce fut dans cette position que nous nous endormîmes.

Il devait être trois heures du matin quand j'émergeai.

Quelque chose clochait...

Je m'attendais à me réveiller à ses côtés et ...  
Loki n'était plus là...

A trois heures du matin?!  
Non, il y avait vraiment quelque chose...

Je me redressai.  
Houlà, les courbatures... pourtant, Loki avait fait attention à ne pas être trop brusque étant donné que j'étais enceinte.

Je me rhabillai difficilement...  
Plus de bras, plus de jambes...  
Mais bon... j'étais montée au septième ciel avec lui...

Un véritable dieu dans mon lit...

Je déambulai dans les couloirs.

Ni à la bibliothèque, ni à la salle du trône...

Je commençais à fumer intérieurement.

Tout remontait à la surface...  
L'affaire Jotun, l'affaire Thor, l'affaire des souterrains non abordé avec lui.  
Sa logique m'échappait.

Les doutes s'ancrèrent au plus profond de mon être.

Avait-il trahi Asgard?  
Cherchait-il à se faire justice?

Je n'en savais rien...  
Cependant, son comportement en disait long.

Énervée, je décidai de me téléporter.

* * *

J'atterris non loin du Bifrost.

Cela faisait seulement quelques mois que je maîtrisais ce sort. Merci Loki...

- Heimdall!  
Le gardien me dévisagea, surpris.

La reine, debout aussi tôt?!

- Tu vois tout, n'est-ce pas? Alors dis-moi où est Loki... et pas d'entourloupe.  
- Vous n'êtes pas vêtue assez chaudement pour vous y rendre.

Je soupirai d'agacement.

- Mais merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Jotunheim à trois heures du matin?! m'écriai-je, hors de moi.

D'amant passionné, il était passé au statut de menteur invétéré.  
Je fis apparaître mon armure et mon casque à cornes.  
Un petit plus... une cape bleue dont la magie me rendait imperméable au froid.

- Ne le dis pas qu'il est parti pour les négociations, je ne te croirais pas...  
- Le roi a juste dit qu'il partait réparer les dégâts de son frère.  
- Ben voyons... et tu le vois là?  
- Non...  
- Quel enfoiré... il se dissimule. Bon, ouvre le Bifrost.  
- Les géants des glaces...  
- Je me fous des géants des glaces! Ouvre le pont!

Il obéit.  
Quelques secondes après, j'étais projetée hors d'Asgard.

* * *

Le vent soufflait fortement sur Jotunheim.

J'observai le décor.  
Sinistre, inhospitalier. Tout tombait en ruines.  
Rien que l'état du palais! Cela prouvait à quel point les Jotuns avaient perdu le contrôle.

La réquisition brutale de la cassette d'hiver était la principale source de leurs problèmes.  
D'ailleurs, d'où j'étais, je pouvais voir le socle où elle reposait auparavant.

Je pénétrai dan l'enceinte du palais.  
Déserts... les couloirs étaient déserts.

Les Jotuns n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes.

Je fis attention de ne pas glisser sur le sol glacé.  
Le sang battait furieusement mes tempes.

- Tuez-le...  
- Allons. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous... lança une voix très familière.

Je me plaquai contre un mur et tournai la tête.  
La salle du trône... Laufey... ses serviteurs... Loki...

Ma mâchoire se crispa.  
Non... non...

- Ainsi donc c'est toi qui nous a ouvert le passage vers Asgard?  
- Je n'ai fait cela que pour me divertir...

Un vide béant s'était formé dans ma poitrine.  
Non!  
Pourquoi?§

J'avais... raison...

- ... et pour gâcher le moment de gloire de mon cher frère...  
Il ne dissimula pas son mépris pour son aîné.

Loki Langue d'Argent dominait l'assemblée malgré sa taille.  
Je tremblai de fureur.

Sale petit traître! Tu as trahi ton rang, ta famille, ton royaume!  
Tu mériterais que... punaise...

C'était comme si un poignard s'était enfoncé dans ma chair.

Trompée...  
Il s'était joué de moi...

S'il nous avait trahis, s'il avait livré Asgard à la merci de Laufey, n'avait-il pas menti en ce qui concernait ses sentiments pour moi?  
A l'instant, je n'avais qu'une envie: lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler de mes propres mains.

Quitte à me faire tuer par les Jotuns, j'aurais vengé l'honneur des Asgardiens.

Je refoulai mes envies de meurtre.  
Non... non... cela ne mènerait à rien.

Les évènements de ces derniers jours me revinrent en mémoire.  
Le bannissement de Thor, le spectre de la guerre, la révélation, le couronnement...

Je revoyai son visage, la lueur démoniaque qui avait traversé ses iris quand nous nous étions affrontés dans l'armurerie, son sentiment de haine vis-à-vis d'Odin, sa jalousie vis-à-vis de Thor.

- J'accepte, s'exclama Laufey.

En forgeant une alliance avec les Jotuns, Loki s'était vengé de son frère.  
Et cette nuit, il venait de conclure un nouvel accord avec le roi de Jotunheim.

Après Thor, il allait se charger d'Odin.  
Et quelle est la merveilleuse façon de lui porter "le coupe de grâce"?

Utiliser Laufey.

Je n'avais pas entendu le reste de la conversation.  
Je n'avais pas entendu le plan de Loki  
Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire.

Un dernier regard assassin vers celui que je considérais comme mon âme soeur jusque-là.  
Et je tournai les talons, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Il fallait établir une défense...  
Et Thor en était la clé de voûte.

Je partis en courant.  
Plus de temps à perdre.

L'épée de Damoclès allait s'abattre impitoyablement sur nos têtes.

* * *

La soudaine activation du Bifrost ne nous avait échappés.

Laufey me dévisageait de ses iris couleur sang.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait?

M'avait-il reconnu?  
Avait-il reconnu son indigne rejeton...

Quelle serait sa réaction si je reprenais mon apparence de Jotun?  
Les marques claniques présentes sur mon front ne le tromperaient pas.

J'étais son fils biologique.

Et dans ce cas-là, m'aurait-il renié de nouveau ou m'aurait-il enfin reconnu?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais mon instant de triomphe.

De naissance, j'étais Loki Laufeyson.  
Au fond de moi, j'étais Loki Odinson.

Malgré tout ce que j'avais subi, je demeurais un Asgardien de coeur.

Un jour, tous me respecteront.

Un nouveau bruit attira notre attention.  
Ils furent tous en alerte.

Quelqu'un m'avait suivi...  
Et le Bifrost s'était réactivé.

Il était temps que je reparte.

* * *

- Partez maintenant!  
- Tu as l'air paniquée, Honohra...

Sif voulut me prendre dans ses bras.  
Je reculai.

Les guerriers me dévisagèrent, inquiets.  
J'étais dans tous mes états.

- Ne posez pas de questions. Partez. Allez chercher Thor.

Sans attendre une réponse de leur part, je filai.  
Les larmes coulaient toujours.

- Honohra...  
J'ignorai leurs appels.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, j'errai comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs.

Les gardes n'osaient pas m'approcher.

Pas possible... pas possible...  
Comment avait-il osé?!

Le félon!  
Le fourbe!  
Le vil démon...

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de mes noires pensées.  
Je me retournai.

Loki...

- Honohra, qu'est-ce que... Honohra?

Nos deux regards s'affrontèrent.  
J'essuyai les larmes au coin de mes yeux.

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec tes amis?!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Je t'ai suivi, Loki. C'est fini. Tu es fait comme un rat!


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci de lire cette fanfiction^^_  
_Ceci est l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre._

* * *

- Fait comme un rat? Que je sache, je ne suis pas encore au pied du mur, ma belle.  
- Tu peux encore revenir sur ta décision, Loki. Tu as le choix. Nous avons toujous le choix.  
- J'ai fait mon choix, Honohra.  
- J'ai donc fait le mien... à partir de maintenant, ne me considère plus come ta femme mais comme un adversaire.  
- Comment le pourrais-je ?! Réponds!

Je ne répliquai pas.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu représentes à mes yeux alors cesse immédiatement tes conneries!  
- Mes conneries?! Qui de nous deux a fait entrer les Jotuns à Asgard? Ignoble traître!  
Quoi qu'en réfléchissant, tu ne nous trahis pas. Tu retournes à la source, toi, le méprisable Jotun.

Une bouffée de haine le submergea.  
Quelques secondes après, je me retrouvai plaqué contre un mur, sa main enserrant mon cou.  
Un pâle sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

- Eh oui, Honohra, je ne suis qu'un monstre, que veux-tu... à l'image de mon géniteur...

Nous nous fixâmes sans un mot quelques instants.

- Alors? Qu'attends pour tuer _ta courtisane_? Une invitation, peut-être, le défiai-je.  
- Une courtisane? Est-ce que tu t'entends, Honohra?! Comment peux-tu débiter de telles absurdités?!  
- Tu es le dieu des mensonges, Loki. Un de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela change...  
- Ferme-la!

Son regard meurtrier me cloua sur place. Visiblement, son côté animal prenait le dessus.  
Et je n'allais pas tarder à en faire les frais.

- Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce que je t'ai dit il y a de cela quelques heures?

La scène me revint en mémoire.  
"Quoi qu'il advienne, mon amour pour toi sera éternel"

- Encore une manipulation de ta part, je présume, lui lançai-je.  
- Non.

Sa voix se radoucit.

- Ce que je m'apprête à faire, Honohra, je le fais pour toi.  
- Ah oui... laisser les Jotuns nous envahir... franchement, une excellente idée.

Etant donné que j'avais loupé les trois quarts de la conversation, j'en étais venue à cette hypothèse.  
- Tu es loin de la vérité... ton esprit est aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche... tu n'as rien vu de notre conversation.  
- Assez pour affirmer que tu es un traître. C'est le principal, non? Que tu vas faire entrer Laufey pour taper sur les Asgardiens.

Ses iris verts ne laissaient plus aucune émotion transparaître.  
Sans préveinir, il m'embrassa.  
Son baiser se fit plus tendre, plus passionné. Décalage certain avec la situation actuelle.  
Malgré moi, je le lui rendis.

- Abandonne cette folie, le suppliai-je mentalement.  
- Non.

Sa main glissa de mon dos à ma nuque.  
- Dans ce cas...  
Je le repoussai et me téléportai dans la salle du trône.

* * *

Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg avaient atteint le Bifrost.

Je contemplai le spectacle de la terrasse.  
Allez, les gars... grouillez-vous...

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière moi.  
Loki avait revêtu son armure et son casque.  
Gungir finalisait sa panoplie.

Les yeux du Jotun se figèrent.  
"Ils ont désobéi" furent ses seuls mots.

- Moi aussi, j'avais une carte dans ma manche, ricanai-je.

Sur le coup de la rage, il m'envoya une boule d'énergie, que j'esquivai facilement.  
La boule se fracassa sur le sol, libérant des volutes de fumée or.  
Un sort d'endormissement...

Ainsi donc, il avait voulu m'épargner la vision d'horreur qu'il offrirait prochainement à Asgard.

Le roi braqua la lance vers moi.

- Je m'en vais régler le problème, Honohra.  
Le problème?

Thor...

- Le destructeur va faire son office... quant à toi... tu vas gentiment rester là. Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.  
Une lumière verte émana de sa paume droite.  
Il était sincère. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux.  
Il voulait m'éloigner de toute cette violence.

- Non, Loki. Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés et tu le sais bien.  
- Tu m'obliges à utiliser la force alors...

Une nouvelle boule d'énergie émergea de sa main.  
J'anticipai le mouvement.  
Un nuage de fumée se répandit, nous faisant suffoquer tous deux.

En un ultime effort, je me téléportai.

Je tombai à genoux.  
Alarmé, Heimdall se précipita sur moi.

- Ma reine?!  
- Tu as tout vu? fut ma première question.

Les iris ambre croisèrent les miens.  
Je toussai et me relevai difficilement.

- Oui...  
- Tu dois m'aider à l'arrêter. Certes, un serment te lie à ton roi. Mais dans le cas où celui-ci est coupable de trahison envers son royaume, le serment n'a plus lieu d'être.  
- Il est mon roi... je ne peux...  
- Dans quelques minutes, il enverra le destructeur tuer Thor, il fera entrer les Jotuns à Asgard! Crois-tu que lui respecte ses serments?! Non... il a vendu Asgard à la mort. Alors, je te repose la question... préfères-tu obéir à sa folie ou préfères-tu sauver des milions de gens?

Il ne répliqua pas.  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Non, Loki n'avait toujours pas rappliqué.

Sans un mot, Heimdall m'ouvrit le pont.  
D'un claquement de doigts, je changeai de tenue, optant pour un jogging midgardien en velours bleu et baskets grises.

Le gardien eut un petit sourire.

Je marchai vers le Bifrost tout en me liant les cheveux.  
En allant sur Midgard, je prenais le risque de le perdre définitivement. C'était ça ou avoir des morts sur la conscience.

Un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière et je sautai.

* * *

Un soleil radieux m'accueillit au Nouveau-Mexique.  
La température était agréable...

Mais ce n'était pas la météo qui m'avait amenée ici.  
Je n'étais pas une touriste.

Sans m'attarder une seconde de plus, je me dirigeai vers la seule ville du secteur.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de surveiller mes arrières.

On ne savait jamais avec le dieu des mensonges...  
Il pouvait bien pu surgir d'une poubelle pour me capturer... bon.. peut-être pas d'une poubelle... pas assez classe...

Les gens ne firent pas plus attention que ça à la rouquine que j'étais.  
Ils accordaient plus d'intérêt au phénomène métérologique provoqué par le Bifrost.

J'accélérai la cadence.  
Trouver Thor et la troupe... trouver Thor et la troupe... ils ne pouvaient pas être loin!

Cinq Asgardiens dont quatre en armures?! Impossible qu'ils passent inaperçus.

Mais bon...

- Maman! Maman! Moi aussi je veux une armure comme les messieurs et la madame!  
- Hier, tu voulais une console et aujourd'hui, une armure?! Quand cesseras-tu de réclamer n'imprte quoi?!  
- Mais maman!

Quel pot...  
Quelle chance...  
Bref...

- Honohra?!

J'eus un maigre sourire.  
Thor courut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.  
Ses iris bleus exprimaient une joie immense.  
C'était vraiment très touchant.

Il avait changé... cela se voyait... plus doux... plus contrôlé...  
Un nouveau dieu du tonnerre.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais venue.  
- Insinuerais-tu que je suis une lâcheuse, mon petit?  
- Je n'oserais jamais t'insulter de la sorte, petite soeur...  
Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.  
Je lui donnai un petit coup dans les côtes.

- Tu veux te battre peut-être, femme? plaisanta-t-il.  
- Oh non... tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je t'humilie devant tout le monde?

Il m'embrassa sur la joue.  
Je rougis.

- Honohra, je voudrais te présenter Jane Foster...  
Une jeune femme brune s'avança vers moi.  
Elle était un peu plus petite que moi.

A voir les regards qu'elle jetait à mon beau-frère, elle n'était pas du tout insensibe au charmant Asgardien.  
Lui non plus n'était pas insensible.

Sif avait-t-elle remarqué leur petit manège?

- ... Darcy et Erik Selvig.  
Une femme aux cheveux sombres me salua.  
Elle semblait seulement sortir de l'adolescence.  
Le dénommé Erik, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années me serra la main.  
Ses yeux clairs semblaient hésitants.

Peut-être croyait-il être dans un rêve?  
Un rêve où les dieux nordiques venaient lui rendre visite.

- Les amis, je vous présente Honohra, la compagne et la future mère de l'enfant de Loki, mon frère.  
- Thor... Loki... vous n'arriverez toujours pas à me faire croire que vous êtes des dieux! balança Selvig.  
- Erik. Il faut que tu admettes que nous ne connaissons pas tous les secrets de l'univers, protesta Jane. Moi, en tout cas, j'y crois. Les personnes présentes ici en sont la preuve. Rien que leurs armures...  
Il voulut répliquer.  
Le regard de Foster le dissuada.  
- Bref... enchantée, continua-t-elle. Ravie de rencontrer la future belle-soeur de Thor. Enfin, j'imagine que tu vas le devenir, non?  
- Et bien, je le suis déjà.

Le dieu du tonnerre observa longuement ma main gauche.  
Le plateau de la chevalière scintillait de mille feux.

- Vous êtes mariés?  
- Oui. Une cérémononie en catimini. Et Loki a été couronné.  
- Je sais... ce qui fait de toi la reine d'Asgard.  
- Plus pour longtemps.

Tous me dévisagèrent.  
Sif eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à Thor, demandai-je à la guerrière.  
- Qu'Odin était toujours en vie.  
- Attends... pourquoi... tu croyais que ton père était mort, Thor? Je pensais que...  
Je blêmis subitement.  
- Loki.

Il hocha la tête.

Mensonge sur mensonge.  
Le dieu des mensonges avait fait son oeuvre.

Il m'avait fait croire que son aîné allait revenir.  
Ensuite, il m'avait fait croire qu'il le ramènerait après les négociations.  
Il m'avait dissimulée les passages d'Yggdrasil.  
Il avait conclu un pacte avec Laufey.

- Loki nous a trahis. C'est lui qui a laissé entrer les Jotuns le jour de ton couronnement...  
Thor se rembrunit.  
- Et c'est lui qui vient de conclure une alliance avec Laufey.  
- Quoi?!  
- Rien à voir avec un traité de paix. Je n'ai pas tout entendu mais je présume qu'il va cautionner une éventuelle invasion des géants des glaces.  
- Nous partons pour Asgard, décida-t-il avec sérieux.  
- Attends! Loki a envoyé le destructeur pour te tuer.  
- Comment? s'exclamèrent tous les Asgardiens à l'unisson.  
- Je suis désolée... j'ai tenté de le raisonner... peine perdue... j'ai dû m'enfuir du palais...

Ma voix mourut.

Tout allait si bien avant...  
Et si Loki nous avait ouverts son coeur auparavant?  
Peut-être aurions-nous pu éviter tout ceci?

On ne pouvait remonter dans le temps.

- Il faut évacuer toute la ville. On n'a pas...  
Un bruit sourd m'interrompit.  
Le Bifrost...

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur la colonne formée par le pont.  
Il arrivait.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, nous nous divisâmes.  
Fandral, Jane et moi.  
Volstagg, Sif et Thor.  
Hogun, Darcy et Erik.

Les gens ne protestèrent même pas.  
Tous furent enclins à nous suivre.  
Et moi qui craignais de la résistance de leur part.

La ville était déserte.  
Plus aucune âme qui vive.

Le sang battait furieusement mes tempes.  
Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de repartir la queue entre les jambes.

Pourtant, il y avait de quoi...  
Vu les voitures qui volèrent si soudainement dans les airs...  
Vu la taule brûlée qui jonchait petit à petit les rues.

Le destructeur apparut dans notre champ de vision.  
Et derrière cet automate se cachait un esprit dont la ruse était plus affutée qu'une lame.  
Il voyait tout, il entendait tout.

- J'y vais, me décidai-je.  
- Hors de question. Thor et toi, restez en arrière, m'ordonna Sif. protégez les humains.

Les quatre guerriers partirent à la rencontre du danger.

Je retins mon souffle.  
Volstagg fonça, tête baissée vers le destructeur tandis que Sif s'éloigna.

Jane poussa un petit cri.  
Le combattant fut violemment projeté en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur une auto.  
Sif fendit subitement les airs, une lance à double lames entre les mains.

Je souris.

La lame s'enfonça dans le fer en un bruit sinistre et le transperça.  
Le destructeur fut comme désactivé... pendant quelques secondes.

Ce fut avec horreur que nous constatâmes que son coprs tout entier pivota vers l'Asgardienne.  
L'intéressée eut juste le temps de sauter avant qu'un jet de flammes ne l'atteigne.  
Elle se réfugia tant bien que mal derrière une carcasse de voiture.

Son regard se perdit vers nous.  
- Attention! hurla Fandral.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait éviter l'offensive, je me jetai à corps perdu contre elle.  
Nous évitâmes d'un cheveu la catastrophe.

- Honohra! Non!  
Je me relevai et fis face au destructeur, plus déterminée que jamais.  
Mes paupières se fermèrent, se rouvrirent.

Finie la tenue midgardienne.  
J'étais en armure, le casque trônant fièrement sur mon crâne.  
Ma cape bleue ondulait au gré du vent.

- Finalement... je crois bien que ce sont des dieux...  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en entendant Selvig.

L'automate progressa dans ma direction.  
Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil.

- Loki, je te le redemande une nouvelle fois. Renonce à cette folie. Ne laisse pas le poison de la vengeance dicter ta conduite. Les blessures du passé doivent être pansées...

Nous étions à un mètre de distance.  
La chaleur qui émanait de l'automate aurait dû me faire reculer  
Cependant, je demeurais à ma place, tout en prenant soin de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Loki me regardait peut-être par le biais d'un intermédiaire mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de ressentir l'intensité de son regard à travers le métal.  
Un regard empli de colère, de tristesse ainsi que de peur.  
Peur d'outrepasser les limites?

Il pouvait encore revenir sur ses actes.  
Le désirait-il seulement?

Ou était-il trop aveuglé par son esprit de vengeance?

- Que veux-tu prouver?! Que tu es fort parce que tu soumets les autres à ta volonté?! Sauf que la vraie force ne réside pas en l'assouvissement de pulsions de mort... non. Le contrôle de soi, ça s'est être puissant! Et toi, Loki...

Un rire sans choix s'échappa de ma gorge.  
La chaleur devenait de moins en moins supportable.

- ... je puis t'assurer que le self-control s'avère être une notion des plus obscures pour ton esprit actuellement.  
Ton coeur s'assèche, tes poumons se vident de toute once d'oxygène au fur et à mesure que tu perds ton humanité... Et contrairement à ce que tu veux nous faire croire, le retour en arrière est possible.  
Odin a fait des erreurs, Thor a fait des erreurs, j'ai fait des erreurs... mais ne te cache pas derrière. Pour le meilleur et le pire, tu te souviens? Et si le meilleur reprenait le dessus?

Ma bouche était sèche à force de parler.  
Je patientai avec anxiété.

Quelle réaction allait-il avoir?

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de constater que Thor m'avait rejointe.  
- Mon frère, pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait offense...

Je surveillai le destructeur du coin de l'oeil.  
Des excuses venant du dieu du tonnerre était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'étais attendue.  
Lui aussi...

Thor faisait preuve d'une grande maturité en avouant ses fautes.  
Midgard l'avait réussi.

- Prends la mienne. Tu m'entends, Loki?! Prends ma vie en contrepartie.  
Instinctivement, je me cramponnai à lui.  
Il en était hors de question.  
Personnne ne mourra aujourd'hui.

Comme par magie, la créature de métal tourna les talons.

Je souris à mon beau-frère.  
Il me le rendit.

La diplomatie était tellement eff... qu'est-ce que... non!

Je poussai soudainement un cri d'horreur en voyant la main métallique s'abattre violemment sur le visage du dieu, le projetant sur le sol telle une poupée désarticulée.  
Une longue plainte s'échappa des cordes vocales de Jane.  
Toutes deux nous précipitâmes sur lui.

De longues griffures ornaient sa peau.  
Sa respiration se fit difficile.  
La Midgardienne lui tint la main, au bord des larmes.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de soigner toutes les hémorragies internes.  
Contre toute attente, je rencontrai une barrière magique. Mes sorts ricochaient dessus sans parvenir à transpercer l'enveloppe.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution: le soulager du mieux que je pouvais.

Thor prononça quelques mots, les yeux rivés sur Foster.  
Ses derniers mots.  
Un dernier souffle.  
Et c'en était fini.

Jane laissa libre cours à son désespoir.  
Les traits de Sif se figèrent dans la douleur. Ses yeux devinrent humides.  
Je me contins...

Mes paroles n'avaient été que vaines.  
Loki se foutait totalement de nos vies.  
Seule la vengeance remplissait la coupe vide que représentait son coeur.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, j'hurlai en direction du destructeur.  
- Loki! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais! Et maintenant?! Après avoir commis l'irréparable, que vas-tu faire?! Rejoindre Laufey et continuer à assouvir tes funestes envies?! Alors, dans ce cas, je deviendrai ta plus farouche opposante!

L'automate se stoppa.  
Un maigre sourire étira mes lèvres.

- Quant à l'enfant que je porte, il vivra sans son père! Tu m'entends?! Moi seule l'élèverait!

J'obtenai ce qe je voulus.  
Il fit volte-face.

- Honohra!  
J'eus un pincement au coeur en entendant Sif. Mais j'avais fait mon choix.  
Et ce choix n'était pas anodin.

Je dégainai mes dagues.  
Le danger se rapprocha de moi.

Quand, soudain, un objet fendit le ciel en un long sifflement.  
Mjöllnir?!

La barrière magique était une protection...  
Il n'était pas mort!  
Depuis le début, Odin lui avait assuré une protection au cas où.

- Reculez tous! Reculez!  
Une lumière éblouissante survint quand le marteau et Thor furent réunis.

Mon sourire s'élargit.  
Il était de retour...

Juste pour la forme, j'envoyai une décharge au destructeur.  
Ce dernier se retrouva à genoux.  
- Je te le laisse, Thor. Il faut que je règle moi-même le problème avec Loki.  
Le dieu, de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, acquiesça.

Mon amie m'attrapa le bras justa avant que je m'éclipse.  
- Nous le combattrons tous ensemble, Honohra.  
- C'est mon combat, Sif. Donc, soyez gentils, les enfants...  
Je me dégageai doucement.

- Jane?  
La concernée m'observa, étonnée.  
- Bienvenue dans la famille, lui glissai-je à l'oreille.  
Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Je saluai Darcy et Erik avant de me volatiliser.

Le destin n'attendait pas.

* * *

J'atterris lourdement dans l'armurerie.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais emprunté les passages d'Yggdrasil.  
Et bien, aucune envie de recomlenc de sitôt.

Allons, cessons de nous lamenter.

Il y avait un royaume à sauver...

Je me matérialisai à la salle du trône.  
Loki ne fut pas surpris.  
Les traits durcis, il surveillait mes moindres faits et gestes.

Les gardes filèrent.

- Ainsi donc, Honohra, tu souhaites que notre enfant ignores mon existence! cracha-t-il avec colère.  
- Je ne lui cacherais pas ton existence, Loki. Il saura toute la vérité sur toi et tes horribles agissements.  
- Je n'ai pas véritablement essayé de tuer Thor... il y a certaines lois de la magie que tu ignores...

Je gravis les marches.

- Si c'est la vérité... laisse-moi t'aider... à deux, nous pouvons stopper Laufey.

L'epace d'un instant, ses yeux se firent hésitants.  
Malgré tout, je lui tendais encore la main.

- Tu m'as tant apportée, Loki. Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille.

Je le rapprochai de plus en plus de lui.  
Un frisson le parcourut tout entier.

- Loki, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et me perdis dans ses iris émeraude.  
- Fais-moi confiance, lui susurrai-je.

Une seconde après, ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec les miennes.  
Ses mains se plaquèrent dans mon dos, m'obligeant à me coller à lui.

Je ressentis toute sa colère, toute sa frustration.  
Il me transmettait toutes ses émotions.

Sa main droite remonta vers ma nuque.  
Une vague de froid me submergea littéralement.

- Qu'est-ce... fis-je mentalement.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent tandis que le froid parcourut lentement mes artères.  
- Il le fallait, Honohra.  
Mes membres tremblaient.  
Je ne pouvais rien contrôler.

- Loki...  
Les mots se paralysèrent dans ma gorge.  
- Tu vas doucement t'endormir... le temps que j'accomplisse notre destinée. ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais te réveiller après.

Le froid laissa place à l'engourdissement.  
Mes orteils... mes mollets... mes cuisses.  
Je tombai à genoux.  
Loki se mit à ma hauteur. Ses bras m'entourèrent doucement.  
Il cala ma tête contre son torse

- Ne t'en fais pas, Honhra. Je serais à jamais à tes côtés.

Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.  
Les derniers bruits qui me parvinrent avant le sommeil furent les battements de son coeur de Jotun.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci a ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction._  
_Mille mercis pour vos reviews._

_Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre._  
_Pour ceux qui connaissent le film Thor, j'ai modifié un léger détail^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les rêves me submergèrent tout doucement...

Rêves... non... souvenirs plutôt...

J'étais de retour en France.  
J'étais de retour dans le cabinet de thérapie.

- Cela fait dix semaines que vous avez débuté votre thérapie, Honohra. Et le bilan est plus que positif.  
Je souriai, rayonnante.  
Loki me serrait tendrement contre lui.

Deux jours avant, j'avais franchi un nouveau cap...  
J'avais enfin ressenti le besoin d'être à son contact, de toucher sa peau si pâle.  
Besoin que je n'avais plus eu depuis des mois.

Loki pouvait maintenant m'enlacer sans que je n'éprouve un quelconque malaise.  
Par contre, nous nous étions toujours pas embrassés et n'avions toujours pas eu de rapports sexuels.

Fallait pas demander l'impossible, les gars...

J'avais également progressé dans le domaine des enfants.  
La thérapeute nous avait conduits dans un orphelinat afin de m'inciter à m'occuper de petits bouts de chou.

Ayant eu un déclic avec sa nièce, je repris vite goût à la compagnie des bambins.  
Jouer avec eux n'était plus une torture...  
Je n'étais quasiment plus assaillie par les visions de mes fils décédés...

- J'imagine que cela ne vous gène pas si je vous confie ma nièce ?  
Le regard de la jeune femme se fit complice.  
- Pas du tout, répondit aimablement mon compagnon.

La thérapeute laissa la petite à Loki et s'éclipsa.

Comme à son habitude, le bébé babilla sur ses genoux.  
Comme à son habitude, le prince invoqua un animal pour la distraire. En l'occurrence, un cochon d'Inde.

Le bébé rit aux éclats.

Les revoir de nouveau ensemble me plongea dans une profonde réflexion.  
Et si nous retentions l'aventure?

Après maintes et maintes séances de thérapie, j'avais réalisé à quel point je m'étais auto-flagellée.  
Ni Loki, ni moi, n'étions coupables dans cette affaire.  
Mon stress était involontaire  
Du jour au lendemain, il s'était déclenché... à force d'avoir peur de tout et n'importe quoi, un mécanisme s'était enclenché contre mon gré. Malgré la plus grande volonté du monde, je ne pouvais le maîtriser.

Plus qu'une seule solution: accepter.  
Chose que je me résignais à faire chaque jour.

Bref, retenter l'expérience serait une bonne chose.  
Encore fallait-il que je l'accepte dans mon lit... et peut-être que lui on plus n'avait pas fait son deuil.

J'avais touché le fond. Mais lui?

Pas un instant, je n'avais pensé à ses émotions... mon comportement... enfin... si... j'avais voulu le protéger en m'enfuyant d'Asgard... et puis... oh!  
Je m'embrouillai toute seule!

- Honohra, quand vas-tu cesser de te faire des noeuds au cerveau?! C'est mon rôle d'homme de tout porter sur les épaules sans craquer.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ton rôle de supporter les aléas de ma dépression! Toi aussi , tu souffres...  
- Dans ce genre de situation, c'est la femme qui subit le plus. Elle a porté l'enfant... elle a déjà tissé un lien avec le foetus.  
Tu étais au coeur-même de ce drame et moi, je n'étais que spectateur, Honohra.  
Alors pour répondre à ta question, j'ai souffert de la disparition de nos deux enfants. Cependant, ma souffrance n'étais pas aussi intense que celle qui te submergeait. Pas aussi forte que celle qui submerge une mère endeuillée.

Je me noyai dans ses iris.  
C'était bien du Loki tout craché... nier sa propre douleur... l'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

- Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, si tu te concentrais sur l'exercice? me rabroua-t-il gentiment.  
Le bout de chou leva le yeux sur moi.  
Aussitôt, elle tendit ses bras.  
Ses petits gazouillis m'attendrissaient.

Un sourire malicieux s'épanouit sur le visage du prince.  
Gonflée à bloc, je me jetai à l'eau.

Je me mis à hauteur de la petite, sereine... du moins... à quatre-vingts-dix pourcents...  
- Tu veux venir, ma puce?  
Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois.  
Je me relevai en prenant soin de bien la caler contre ma poitrine.

C'était la première fois depuis des lustres que je tenais ainsi un enfant.

- Ga?  
Les petites menottes se posèrent sur le médaillon en forme de fée que je portais.  
Symbole de ma magie intérieure.  
Cadeau du dieu qui partageait ma vie.

- Il te plaît? C'est le beau jeune homme-là qui me l'a offert.  
- Beau, c'est tout?! Et moi qui pensais être divin...  
- Mais écoutez-le se vanter... t'es sûr que tes parents ne t'ont pas appelé Narcisse à la naissance?  
- Qui sait? Si ça se trouve, Loki Odinson n'est pas ma vraie identité. Peut-être que je viens d'une autre planète. Peut-être que mes parents m'ont trouvé abandonné dans un coin malfamé.  
- Roh...c'est maintenant à moi de te dire d'arrêter de dire des conneries.

Il ricana.  
Sale bête.

Je reportai mon attention sur le bébé.  
Cette dernière s'était assoupie, la fée dans ses petites mains.  
Un vrai petit ange.

- Honohra... un jour, nous aurons un enfant. Mais, pas maintenant... c'est trop tôt.  
- Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

Il avait raison.  
Attendre quelques mois n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

-

Le décor s'évanouit lentement...

Voilà pourquoi j'avais eu peur de sa réaction deux jours auparavant.  
J'avais eu peur qu'il refuse son existence.

A l'heure actuelle, je craignais qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.  
Malgré notre conversation, Loki se considérait toujours comme une créature abominable... méprisable...  
Et il ne changeait pas d'avis.

Il avait été élevé dans cette mentalité:  
Les Jotuns étaient des monstres sans âmes. Donc, pour lui, il était un monstre.  
Et les monstres devaient s'allier et mettre à mal leurs ennemis.

Loki se sentait utiliser par Odin.  
Il allait se venger d'Odin  
Loki se sentait inférieur à Thor.  
Il ferait payer à Thor cette offense.

Il avait voulu s'en prendre à son frère... sans pour autant le tuer.  
Le destructeur avait pourtant porter le coup.

Certes.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas cramé.

Contradictions sur contradictions...

Il allait s'attaquer à son père adoptif... en s'en prenant au peuple...  
Il allait profiter du sommeil d'Odin... attendez... le sommeil d'Odin?!

Merde!

C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Laufey et Loki!  
Se venger de l'ennemi et père indigne.

Fallait que je les en empêche!  
Sauf que... j'étais toujours bloquée dans ce foutu sommeil!

Je visualisai mentalement ma magie interne.  
Elle circulait dans le corps au rythme des battements de mon coeur.

Je devais la freiner totalement, l'immobiliser dans chacun de mes tissus, chacun de mes muscles endormis.  
Plus une bonne dose de volonté.  
Tout ceci devrait contribuer à mon réveil.

Allez... on y va...

* * *

Je contemplai avec délectation l'imposante stature d'Heimdall figée dans la glace.

Il avait compris mes manigances.  
Et cela lui avait coûté sa liberté.  
Ne jamais sous-estimer un prince des glaces, surtout quand celui-ci était en possession de la cassette d'hiver.

Depuis que je l'avais retirée de son socle et l'avais dissimulée en moi, mes forces s'étaient décuplées.  
Capable de déplacer des montagnes...  
Au fur et à mesure que le froid reprenait légitimement sa place, mon assurance se développait.  
Même si ce que j'étais réellement me dégoûtait, je ne pouvais nier le fait que j'en tirais quelques avantages. La preuve... avec Heimdall...

Quand les Asgardiens allaient-ils comprendre que la force brute ne faisait pas tout?  
Peut-être ce soir...

Ils allaient réaliser à quel point ils s'étaient fourvoyés.  
Ils allaient enfin comprendre leurs erreurs.

Toutes les humiliations, toutes les insultes... tout le mal qui m'a été fait ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

J'enfonçai la lame dans la cavité.  
Le mécanisme du Bifrost s'activa.

Mon regard se porta sur la cité.  
Mes pensées tournaient autour d'Honohra.  
Elle était en sécurité... les géants des glaces ne l'approcheraient pas. Ils ne la toucheraient pas.  
Si cela devait arriver, je n'hésiterais pas à...

Non... non... ne pas imaginer le pire...  
Se conformer au plan... aller jusqu'au bout...  
Rien ne pouvait me détourner de mes desseins.  
Sauf que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ses paroles.  
A son visage... à l'expression de ses yeux...

Lors de notre affrontement sur Midgard, j'avais pu constater à quel point elle tenait à moi.  
Toute l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée pour tenter de me ramener dans le droit chemin... à m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable...

Une partie de moi aurait voulu revenir en arrière.  
L'autre voulait finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Honohra voulait sauver mon âme.  
Je ne pouvais malheureusement me détourner de cette voie.

Je devais le faire!  
Sinon, jamais je ne serais en paix.

Leurs mensonges m'avaient souillé.  
Je devais m'en laver.

La liaison entre Asgard et Jotunheim fut établie.  
Les Jotuns sortirent du Bifrost, Laufey à leur tête.

Je fixai mon géniteur.  
Il n'avait toujours pas compris qui j'étais réellement. La vérité allait éclater au grand jour.  
Laufey allait bientôt comprendre l'étendue de sa stupidité.

- Bienvenue à Asgard.  
Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

* * *

Des fourmillements prenaient possession de mes membres.

Dix minutes que j'essayais de me sortir de cette prison. Et voilà le résultat!  
Que dalle!

Je stabilisai une énième fois ma magie.

Elle fusionna instantanément avec mes muscles.

Au départ, aucune différence ne se fit sentir.  
Puis, je fus soudainement plus légère.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent.  
La lumière des chandeliers m'éblouirent.

De retour dans notre chambre... allongée sur notre lit...  
Je frottai machinalement les draps...  
Dire que la nuit dernière, Loki et moi étions en pleine lune de miel... nos corps ne faisant plus qu'un...

Cette nuit-là serait différente.  
L'esprit de vengeance régnait dans l'atmosphère.

Je me relevai rapidement et... tombai par terre...  
Super... magnifique... génial!  
Mes pieds étaient toujours endormis.

Peu importe...

Je me remis gauchement debout.  
Punaise...  
Loki ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

* * *

- Honohra?

Je refermai violemment les portes de la chambre.  
Mon coeur battait la chamade. Mes poumons me brûlaient avec intensité.

La reine-mère m'observa avec anxiété.  
Je titubai.

Mercredi! Les effets du sort ne s'étaient toujours pas dissipés... faîtes-moi penser à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Explique-toi, voyons!  
- Les géants des glaces sont là, Frigga.  
- Impossible! Heimdall nous aurait prévenues si une telle chose s'était produite! s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

A mon avis, Heimdall n'était plus à son poste. Loki avait dû s'en charger d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Rien ne pourrait arrêter l'invasion du froid.  
A part moi, peut-être... avec beaucoup de chance alors...

- Honohra, dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie!  
Elle scruta un peu plus mon visage en quête d'un indice qui pourrait confirmer ou non la thèse de la blague.

Ses traits se figèrent en un masque d'effroi.  
Les Jotuns avaient bel et bien pénétrés dans le royaume.

Je ressentais leur présence malsaine et plus particulièrement celle de...

Le température baissa en quelques secondes.  
Nos yeux se braquèrent automatiquement vers l'entrée.  
De la glace se formait rapidement sur les lourdes portes.  
En un geste protecteur, Frigga se plaça devant moi.  
Elle me fit signe de reculer plus loin afin que j'évite de m'exposer inutilement au danger. Ce que je refusais tout naturellement.

Et Laufey débarqua.

Ses iris rouges embrassèrent toute la salle.  
Un sentiment de haine se réveilla en moi.

Saleté... monstre... abomination...

Sans une once d'hésitation, la reine-mère saisit une des épées présentes au pied du lit et défia le roi.  
La lame fendit l'air en un long sifflement.  
Laufey l'esquiva de justesse et riposta.  
Un souffle glacé balaya Frigga; elle atterrit violemment sur le sol.

Je pris le relais.  
Une boule d'énergie le heurta de plein fouet et le fit tomber la renverse.  
Sans réfléchir, je ramassai l'épée.  
L'ennemi se redressa vivement, un poignard de glace à la main.  
J'évitai un premier coup puis un deuxième.

Il visa mes jambes; je perdis l'équilibre.  
Laufey en profita pour m'attraper par le cou et me soulever un mètre au-dessus du sol.  
L'air commença à se raréfier dans mes poumons.

- Monstre... réussis-je tout de même à articuler.  
Un rictus mauvais déforma son visage.  
Et il me projeta avec force contre un mur.

Mes os craquèrent sinistrement.  
Un cri de douleur fut arraché de mes cordes vocales.  
Ma vision se troubla tandis que je retombai lourdement.

Une silhouette se rapprocha de moi.  
- Honohra?! Honohra!  
- Tout... tout va... bien...

Presque tout... une douleur lancinante parcourait ma colonne vertébrale.

Le choc avait été plus que brutal.  
Des vertèbres s'étaient sûrement déplacées.

- Honohra... tu es si pâle...  
Je reprenais doucement mes esprits.  
Frigga me caressa les cheveux afin de m'apaiser.

-... que tu as reçu la mort de la main de Laufey.  
Le poignard s'éleva au-dessus d'Odin.  
Des larmes perlèrent le long des joues de ma belle-mère.

Mon estomac ne fit qu'un tour.

C'était la fin...

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit.  
Le brouillard devant les yeux se dissipait lentement mais pas assez pour que je puisse distinguer leurs traits.  
J'arrivais tout de même à savoir à qui appartenaient les silhouettes.

Donc, le roi de Jotunheim était à terre.  
- Et tu as reçu la tienne de la main du fils d'Odin...

Loki...

Ainsi, tu étais redevenu le fils d'Odin.  
Et par quelle miracle?!

Loki braqua Gungir en direction de son père biologique.

Que fabriquait-il?!  
Ne s'étaient-ils pas alliés?!

A moins que... oh non... Odin n'était pas la cible...

Loki avait su appâter Jotunheim avec ses fausses promesses.  
Et il était parvenu à ses fins: éloigner Laufey de son palais pour pouvoir mieux l'exécuter.

Depuis le début, c'était Laufey qu'il voulait tuer.  
Un vrai jeu de dupes.

Et le dieu des mensonges allait frappé.  
Le dieu des mensonges allait entaché son âme.

Hors de question, mon gars!

- Loki! Ne fais pas ça! Je t'en prie!

Je recouvrai totalement la vue.  
Ses iris émeraude se tournèrent vers moi.

Me voir dans cet état le bouleversait.  
Malheureusement, il était en proie à la colère et à ses pulsions de meurtre.

Le désespoir était profondément ancré en moi.  
Son mal-être le dominait.

Il y avait devant nous un homme blessé.  
Malgré tout l'amour que je lui donnais, il n'était pas complètement heureux.

Et cela me faisait mal...  
Très mal de constater que tout ceci l'avait conduit à de telles extrémités.

- Sa mort ne te rapportera rien. Certes... il t'a abandonné, mais je t'en conjure, Loki! Ne cède pas tes envies!  
Il serra les mâchoires.  
J'attendis.

Laufey respirait difficilement pourtant un détail venait de piquer sa curiosité.

- Très bien, lâcha mon mari. Gardes!  
Deux gardes accoururent.

- Redressez-moi _ça_! ordonna-t-il, glacial.  
Le Jotun se laissa faire, complètement résigné.

- Remercie-la, Laufey! Sans elle, je t'aurais réduit en cendres! cracha Loki avec hargne.  
Le géant répliqua. Ce fut inaudible pour Frigga et moi.

- Comme toi, jadis... en me vouant à Heilheim.

La surprise paralysa son interlocuteur.  
- C'est toi? Mon... mon fils?  
- Avant... tu en as décidé autrement. Odin m'a recueilli. Et aujourd'hui, je suis roi d'Asgard et toi, tu n'es plus rien!

Il avait subitement haussé le ton.  
Ses mains tremblaient.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.  
Sa sentence fut sans appel.

- Jetez-moi ça dans une cellule... immédiatement! Je lui règlerai son compte plus tard...

Les gardes quittèrent les appartements royaux avec le prisonnier de guerre.  
Frigga, soulagée, accourut vers son fils.

La douleur m'empêcha de me relever.

- Loki, tu nous a sauvées...  
Elle le serra dans ses bras.

Je ne savais que penser.  
Traître ou pas?

- Honohra, ma belle...  
Il confia Gungir à sa mère et vint à mes côtés.  
Ses mains se posèrent dans mon dos.  
Je tressaillis.

- Il va falloir que je te remette les vertèbres en place.  
Mes iris se plongèrent dans les siens.

- Loki... quel va être notre avenir? Allons-nous suivre la voie de la vengeance ou...

Il appuya sur mes os sans ménagement.  
Je poussai un cri magistral.

Une vague de froid se diffusa le long de ma colonne vertébrale, anesthésiant au passage le mal.

- Ça va mieux?  
J'hochai la tête.  
- Pour l'instant, je ne sens plus rien...

- Thor!

Nos regards convergèrent vers les portes où se tenait effectivement Thor.  
Il avait réussi... il était revenu...

J'étais soulagée.

La reine-mère se précipita sur son aîné.  
Les yeux azurs du dieu du tonnerre se baladaient entre son frère et moi.

- Loki...  
Le dieu des mensonges se redressa brusquement et saisit Gungir.  
- Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas que tu as envoyé le destructeur sur Terre pour me tuer?!  
- Quoi? Thor! Loki! Qu'est-ce vous racontez?! demanda Frigga, stupéfaite.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent,  
Chacun tournait autour de l'autre.  
Tels des prédateurs se préparant à attaquer.

- Tu as désobéi au commandement de ton roi...  
- Quel roi? Je ne vois en toi qu'un parfait menteur, mon frère! Depuis toujours d'ailleurs...  
- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. Toi, tu fais pleuvoir les éclairs et moi, les mensonges...

Thor ne répliqua pas.

- J'aurais bien voulu continuer cette conversation avec toi, Thor, mais vois-tu, j'ai une planète à détruire!

Quoi?! Comment?!

Loki pointa la lance vers Thor.  
Un jet d'énergie s'en échappa et percuta de plein fouet le blond.  
Le prince traversa le mur, chutant de plus de cent mètres.

Frigga et moi hurlâmes en coeur.

- Loki?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! s'époumona sa mère.  
- Ce qui était nécessaire.

Je lançai un regard assassin à mon mari.

- Espèce d'enfoiré! Comment as-tu osé faire cela à ton propre frère?!  
- Ce n'est pas mon frère ! me coupa-t-il. J'ai choisi ma voie, Honohra. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Il tourna les talons.  
Non... cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi. Pas par l'éradication d'une race.

- Je t'en empêcherais, Loki! Tu m'entends?! Quoi qu'il en coûte!

Il s'arrêta.  
Un dernier regard vers moi.  
Une dernière parole à mon attention.

- Sache que jamais je ne porterai la main sur toi même si tu t'opposes à moi. Quoi qu'il advienne de moi... de nous... jamais mon amour pour toi ne mourra... Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir...

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre.  
Un maigre sourire apparut sur son visage.  
Et il partit.

Une partie de moi mourut à cet instant précis.  
Et rien ne pourra la faire revivre.


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voici le dernier chapitre._

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début._

_Merci à SkyA et Thoran pour leurs reviews.  
Et bonne lecture._

* * *

Quel que soit mon choix, la mort scellerait notre destin...

Si je soutenais corps et âme Asgard, Loki serait exécuté sommairement.  
Hors, je ne pouvais concevoir ma vie de femme et de famille sans lui.

Je ne pourrais vivre avec le sentiment d'avoir trahi mon mari...  
Avec un sentiment de profonde culpabilité.

Et si je me rangeais de son côté, je condamnais une planète entière à l'horreur et à la désolation.  
Je serais considérée comme une paria et notre enfant n'aurait pas d'avenir...

Nous serions des fugitifs, les ennemis des neuf royaumes.

Si je choisissais de défendre le royaume, Loki pourrait douter de mon amour.  
Après tout, je lui avais promis fidélité.

Et si je demeurais à ses côtés, je violerais mon serment de souveraine.

Et pourquoi serait-il nécessaire de faire un choix?  
N'était-il pas possible d'allier les deux?  
Le ramener sans trahir mes valeurs?

Ramener Loki à la raison tout en évitant le génocide qui menaçait de s'abattre sur Jotunheim.  
Pour que cela se réalise, il faudrait être prêt à tout, y compris l'affaiblir.  
Le blesser pour qu'il ne soit plus un danger.

Il n'y avait que cette solution pour nous en sortir.  
Il n'y avait que cette solution pour que notre famille ait réellement un avenir.

Trêves de paroles.  
Seuls les actes avaient de l'importance.

- N'y va pas, Honohra, me supplia Frigga.

Toute la tristesse semblait s'être abattue sur elle.  
Ses yeux larmoyants ne me quittaient pas d'une semelle.

Elle avait peur de me perdre... comme elle venait de perdre son fils.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de lui sourire, de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'arriverait rien à Thor et Loki...  
Que ce dernier allait se rendre compte de sa folie et abandonnerait son projet... qu'il ne détruirait pas Jotunheim... qu'il n'essayerait pas de se...

De se supprimer...

La vérité s'imposa à mon esprit.  
S'il échouait, ce qui sera probablement le cas, il ne supporterait pas les humiliations que lui faisait subir Asgard.

Il se donnerait la mort.

Jamais il ne supporterait d'être soumis à Odin, de quelque façon qu'il soit.

Il préférerait la mort.

Jamais il ne supporterait que j'assiste à cette longue et douloureuse déchéance.

Il s'abandonnerait avant aux bras de la gardienne de l'Au-Delà.

Non... non... cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Je me remis debout sans accorder la moindre importance à mes problèmes de vertèbres.  
De toute façon, je ne sentais rien... alors pas de temps à perdre!

J'arpentai les couloir à vive allure.

Peu m'importait les gardes, les servantes...  
Mes pensées étaient concentrées sur un seul être.

Un être qui m'avait tout apporté.  
Et que je ne laisserais surtout pas partir à Helheim.

Si mon plan fonctionnait, le royaume serait sauf et le Jotun serait vivant.

Mais... en y réfléchissant, il n'éviterait le châtiment.  
A moi de tout faire pour que cette affaire demeure dans la famille royale.

Cependant, en tant que reine, je devrais tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'il ne recommence pas., car malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, je ne cautionnais absolument pas ses actes.  
D'où l'idée de le blesser... c'était la seule façon de lui faire prendre conscience... de sa stupidité... tout en sauvant les neuf royaumes.

Ma décision était prise.

D'un claquement de doigts, j'invoquai à nouveau mon armoire.  
D'un claquement de doigts, je me téléportai.

* * *

- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Je ne l'aie jamais été!

Je réapparus à l'entrée du Bifrost.  
Comme je le craignais, Loki avait libéré l'énergie destructrice du pont arc-en-ciel.

Les décharges électriques s'étaient rapidement muées en glace. Glace qui s'étendit rapidement former l'arbre d'Yggdrasil dont l'essence-même détruisait Jotunheim à cet instant.

- C'est de la folie, Loki!  
- DE LA FOLIE?! gueula l'intéressé. HEIN?! C'EST ÇA?! DE LA FOLIE?!  
- Parfaitement, Loki! De la pure folie...

Malgré les bourrasques de vent qui soufflaient, je me tenais droite.  
Mon regard se ballada entre les deux hommes.  
Thor semblait complètement dépassé par le comportement de son petit frère.

Qui aurait pu savoir que Loki, un jeune homme aussi calme, allait subitement laisser place à un déséquilibré...

- Ainsi donc, tu as fait ton choix, Honohra... te ranger du côté de ces menteurs ne te donc rien? Que dis-je... ah oui! Le menteur de la famille, c'est moi! Le dieu des mensonges, c'est ça?!  
Mais, le dieu des mensonges, pourquoi est-il devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui?  
Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Leurs mensonges ont forgé les miens. Leur cruauté ont engendré ma souffrance. Et ma souffrance est devenue ma force. Une force qui ne résiste plus à l'appel du sang.

Une lueur démoniaque traversa ses yeux.  
Des frissons parcoururent mon échine.  
Un aura malsain émanait de son esprit.

Loki Odinson était mort...  
Ne restait plus qu'un être bestial.  
Loki Laufeyson... le Jotun... cruel... sanguinaire... sauvage...

Que restait-il à sauver dans ce cas?  
Son esprit?  
Il était perdu...  
Et pourtant, je croyais toujours qu'il pouvait faire marche arrière.

- Pour répondre à ton interrogation, je ne suis ni dans leur camp ni dans le tien. Je conserve juste l'espoir de ramener la paix dans ton coeur, d'apaiser ta rancoeur envers les neuf royaumes.  
- Voilà de biens nobles pensées... se moqua-t-il.  
- Un détail m'échappe, mon frère. Pourquoi t'en prendre à Jotunheim alors que ta haine est tournée vers Asgard?  
- Ne comprends-tu pas, Thor?!

Les mains du dieu du tonnerre raffermirent leur prise autour du manche de Mjollnir.  
Loki s'avança, menaçant.

- Je ne hais pas Asgard.  
Je veux juste prouver à tout le royaume que je suis capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes convictions... que tous avaient tort à mon propos!  
Malgré tout le mal qui m'a été fait, je resterais à jamais fidèle à Asgard.  
En ce qui concerne Jotunheim... eh bien... j'exècre ces créatures...  
Les Jotuns m'ont considéré comme faible et aussitôt voué à la mort... il est temps pour eux de la connaître.  
Il est temps que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot. Il est temps que cette vermine soit effacée.  
Et il est étonnant qu'Asgard ne soutienne ma cause... après tout, je réalise leur voeu le plus intime sans qu'ils ne se salissent les mains.  
- Asgard ne cautionne pas les assassins! répliqua Thor.  
- Assassin? Que crois-tu que nous faisions sur le champ de bataille? Nous avons du sang sur les mains. Toi, moi, Odin, Honohra... nous sommes tous coupables! Arrêtons cette hypocrisie!  
- Il suffit, Loki! m'écriai-je, scandalisée. Jamais nous n'avions souhaité...  
- Non... vous avez peur d'avouer que vous souhaiter en finir avec ces monstres... moi, je n'ai pas peur d'assumer cette idée... menteurs et couards...

Je me retenais de le rouer de coups.  
Ce n'était pas le but. Quoi que...

- Je ne suis pas une couarde! m'emportai-je.

Sous son regard venimeux, je me rapprochai de l'arbre de glace avec la ferme intention de le déraciner.  
- Ecarte-toi...

Je le défiai.  
Loki pointa la lance vers moi.

Je ne cédai pas.

- Honohra, ne m'oblige pas à...

Thor s'était élancé contre lui, tête baissée.  
Le cadet accusa violemment le choc et se retrouva au sol.

Le dieu du tonnerre abattit Mjollnir.  
Le dieu des mensonges bloqua avec Gungir et repoussa son adversaire d'un bon coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'essayai tant bien que mal de maîtriser le flux destructeur du Bifrost.  
J'apposai mes mains sur les racines.  
Une décharge électrique me parcourut toute entière.  
L'air ne parvenait plus à accéder à mes poumons.

- HONOHRA!

Je n'avais plus la force de me relever.  
L'électricité avait réduit mes forces à néant.

Loki et Thor, alarmés, baissèrent leurs armes.  
Mon mari voulut me venir en aide.

- Ne la touche pas!

L'aîné saisit le cadet par la gorge et le projeta loin de moi.  
Je gémis de douleur, de peur.

De douleur car l'électricité parcourait toujours mon corps... à moindre intensité...  
De peur car je craignais que l'affrontement vire à une mise à mort.  
De peur car je craignais que l'enveloppe protectrice qui entourait le bébé se soit rompue. Et qu'il se retrouve exposé au danger.

Loki atterrit sur ses pieds avec agilité.  
Ses iris se concentrèrent une seconde sur ma personne avant de revenir sur son frère.

Ce dernier s'élança à nouveau contre lui.  
Le Jotun l'évita avec facilité et lui asséna un coup dans les côtes.

Fébrile, je me mis à genoux. Spectatrice impuissante.

Mjollnir et Gungir se rencontrèrent.  
Les deux magies se rencontrèrent.

Une détonation assourdissante.

Les deux hommes furent éjectes hors du Bifrost, plus exactement sur la passerelle qui le reliait à la cité.

Aussi éloignée que je pouvais l'être, je constatai que le dieu des mensonges était en mauvaise posture.  
Suspendu au-dessus du vide, implorant le puissant guerrier asgardien.

Implorant... suppliant... une définition qui ne collait pas avec Loki en cette situation troublée.  
Tout n'était que duperie...

Et bien sûr, Thor le prit en pitié.

Oh, comme c'est bizarre! Ce n'était pas le vrai.  
C'était un clone.

Je parvins à me remettre debout.  
Fallait s'éloigner là!

Comme l'avait prévu Loki, le Bifrost devint incontrôlable.  
Les éléments se déchaînaient.  
Air, foudre prenaient le pas.

Une vive lumière m'aveugla.  
Fallait vraiment que je fiche le camp!

Je rejoignis les deux frères, du moins, tentai de les rejoindre.  
L'aîné était à terre, entouré d'une vingtaine de Loki.

Quel fourbe!

- Assez!

Les éclairs s'échappèrent du marteau.  
Les clones s'effacèrent.  
Le vrai s'affala sur le sol.

- Recule, Honohra!

Le blond m'avait senti arriver.

Je m'accroupis à côté de mon mari.  
Il était dans l'attente. En attente de notre jugement.

Une nouvelle détonation attira notre attention.  
Quelqu'un devait stopper cette folie...

- Je m'en charge.

Pas besoin de mots entre mon beau-frère et moi. Un seul regard avait suffi.

Il se lança courageusement à l'assaut du Bifrost tout en assurant nos arrières.  
Ainsi, le Jotun se retrouva cloué à terre, le marteau gentiment posé sur son torse.

Avec beaucoup d'espoir, il essaya de le soulever.  
Je ricanai... il savait parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se libérer.

- Inutile de gigoter, mon grand. Tu arriveras juste à te faire mal.

Ses yeux, emplis de haine, se plantèrent dans les miens.  
Je me contentai de sourire.

- On ne peux plus l'arrêter. Vous avez perdu du temps à vouloir me raisonner. Maintenant, Jotunheim en paye les conséquences...

Son crâne retomba lourdement.  
Son visage était crispé.

Il haletait.

Apparemment, Mjolnir était trop lourd...

Instinctivement, je passai mes doigts sur sa joue gauche. Doucement...  
Comme avant... comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Reviens-moi, Loki. Je t'en conjure.  
- Jotunheim meurt... et tu crois toujours le retour en arrière possible...

Sa voix était plus calme, certes, mais si ironique.

- Tu es bien décidé à ce que tes funestes desseins se réalisent... dans ce cas...

Je me tournai en direction de Thor.  
Celui-ci me fixait avec intensité.

J'hochai la tête d'un air entendu.  
Il me répondit de la même manière.

Aussitôt, Mjollnir revint vers son maître. Et le maître, d'un mouvement de bras puissant, s'appliqua à détruire la passerelle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! s'égosilla Loki, libéré de la charge. Si tu brises le pont, jamais tu ne la retrouveras!

Le dieu du tonnerre demeura imperturbable.  
Il continua sa tache sans faiblir.

Le dieu des mensonges se redressa rapidement.  
Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je m'interposai.

En un ultime défi.

Mes bras se tendirent.

- Ne m'oblige pas à user de la magie, Loki!

Ses iris brûlaient de malice.  
Il avait bien l'intention de me jouer un sale tour.

Et je n'eus pas à attendre plus longtemps pour en connaître la teneur; un clone débarqua derrière moi et me fit une clé de bras.  
Je grimaçai.

Sans un mot, l'original passa son chemin.  
Sans un mot, il accéléra la cadence et sauta.  
Sans un mot, il fendit l'air, la lance dangereusement orientée vers sa cible.

Je me délivrai de la prise du double en lui écrasant le pied et bondit à sa suite.  
Ce fut avec soulagement que je réussis à l'agripper, le faisant chuter... et échouer si près du but.

La passerelle vola soudainement en éclats nous projetant violemment tous les trois vers un destin des plus incertains.  
Nous hurlâmes à l'unisson.

Dans un ultime espoir, je projetai ma magie.  
Ma chute se stoppa à quelques mètres au-dessus du pont... de ce qu'il en restait. J'étais comme suspendue.

Je soupirai... j'avais vraiment envie... oh oh...  
Oh, oh...

Le sort se dissipa.  
Je retombai comme une pierre.

La réception fut désagréable.  
J'entendis de nouveau mes os craquer.  
Ouch...

Cependant, je ne m'apitoyai plus longtemps sur mes blessures.

Mon regard était comme attiré par l'arrivée d'un invité surprise.

Odin se trouvait au bord du précipice et retenait Gungir.  
Thor et Loki, dans le vide, s'accrochaient fermement à la lance.

La panique me submergea.

- J'aurais pu réussir, Père! Pour vous, pour nous tous! lança le cadet d'une voix éraillée.  
- Non, Loki... répondit le roi, sans le quitter des yeux.

Un silence s'installa.

Les iris émeraude se noyèrent en moi.  
Je fus assaillie de visions.

La première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés.  
Notre première bataille.  
Notre premier baiser.  
Notre première fois.  
Notre nuit de noces...

Tous ses souvenirs, il me les transmettait.  
J'avais l'impression que toute sa vie défilait devant... ne le dîtes pas que... non!

- Loki! Tu ne peux pas... s'il te plaît! Ne m'abandonne pas! Ne nous abandonne pas ! S'il te p... NNNNNNOOOONNNN!

La mort l'appela.

Et ce fut avec le plus grand désespoir que j'assistai, impuissante, à sa chute.  
Vers les ténèbres...  
Vers les abysses...

Thor partageait la même douleur.  
Son bras se balançait désespérément dans le vide... comme s'il pouvait le faire revenir...

Odin, totalement fermé, ramena son fils sur la terre ferme.

-NON! LOKI! POURQUOI!

Toutes mes forces me quittèrent.  
Ma détresse mentale se mua en détresse respiratoire.  
En manque d'oxygène, je me laissai glisser sur le sol.

Mon coeur venait d'éclater.

J'étouffais... je suffoquais...

- Non... je ne peux...  
- Honhra, je suis désolé...  
- JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS LUI! hurlai-je.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution: le rejoindre.  
Anticipant ma folie, Thor me coinça contre son torse.

- LÂCHE-MOI!  
- Non... tu dois continuer. Tu portes son héritage. A travers cet enfant, tu perpétueras sa mémoire, Honohra. Alors, renonce...

Le dieu du tonnerre me retint.  
- JE T'AI DIT DE ME LÂCHER!

Je le repoussai.  
Ma vision se troubla.

Non! Non! NON! IMPOSSIBLE!

Je cauchemardais... oui, c'était ça... tout ceci n'était qu'affreux cauchemar!

Le Bifrost n'était plus... preuve indéniable du funeste dénouement de cette histoire.  
Non... pourquoi en était-il arrivé là?!

Père et fils tentèrent de me consoler.  
Je fus prise de violentes nausées.

- Pourquoi?!

Le Père de Toute Chose m'attira contre lui.

- Nous traverserons cette épreuve ensemble. Nous ne te laisserons pas seule. Tu es la femme de Loki... tu es ma fille... tu es la soeur de Thor... tu es la reine... nous t'aimons de tout notre coeur...  
Nous t'aiderons à faire ton deuil.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux.

Je raccrochais à ses paroles.  
Sa voix me berçait.

- Tu es de la famille. Ne l'oublie jamais...

Je fermai les paupières.

Pour ne plus ressentir la douleur...  
Pour ne plus voir le théâtre de sa mort...

* * *

- Allez, viens Hermès...

Le bouledogue me suivit en poussant des petits jappements.  
Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de Loki.  
Un banquet avait été organisé en l'honneur du prince héritier.

Tous les convives fêtaient l'évėnement à coup d'hydromel.  
Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg également.

La vie continait... la vie était si cruelle...

Officiellement, Loki était mort en tentant d'endiguer l'invasion des Jotuns.  
De traître à héros... bizarre, n'est-ce pas...

Cette version n'était pas la vérité.  
Cependant, elle était nécessaire...  
La légitimité de notre enfant reposait sur ce mensonge.

Si les Asgardiens découvraient le pot aux roses, le conseil pourrait me retirer mes droits ainsi que ceux du bébé.  
Et ça, Odin ne le permettrait pas.

Je quittai la salle du trône, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur le tissu noir de ma robe.

Mon regard embrassa le panorama d'Asgard.  
J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit à mes côtés.

- Tout va bien?

Pas besoin de me retourner.  
Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Thor.

- Bien sûr que non... une partie de moi-même est morte il y a trois jours.  
- Il me manque aussi, fit-il tristement.

Un soupir m'échappa.  
Pourquoi... mais pourquoi...

- Je me demande pourquoi il ne s'est pas ouvert à moi. Pourquoi m'a-t-il dissimulé tant de choses?  
- Loki a toujours été secret.  
- Facile à dire...  
- Honohra, crois-tu que je l'aurais laissé faire si j'avais su à quel point il souffrait? J'ignorais à que Loki vivait mal son rôle de second prince... j'ignorais que j'étais à l'origine de ses maux! Je savais pour...

Il se tut, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

- Tu savais quoi?

Les yeux du prince se firent hésitants  
Qu'est-ce que...

- Mais quoi, Thor?! De quoi es-tu au courant?! m'écriai-je, excédée.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

- Thor, si tu ne le dis pas...  
- D'accord. Voilà... Loki a changé depuis le jour où Odin lui a retiré ses enfants.  
- Ses enfants?! m'étranglai-je.

Non... il me faisait marcher là?!  
Thor...

- C'est impossible...  
- C'est la vérité, Honohra. Loki a eu deux enfants et Odin les lui a pris... pour son bien... Hela, sa fille... Sleipnir, son fils...

Un petit cri de stupeur m'échappa  
Etait-ce une hallucination auditive?

Non...

- Donne-moi ta main...

Il obtempéra.  
Et je découvris enfin les zones d'ombre de Loki.

Sleipnir, le cheval aux huit pattes.  
Hela, la fille dont le corps oscillait entre le monde des vivants et des morts.

Toutes ses souffrances...

Nous étions tous deux tombés au fond du trou.

- Je pars à Midgard. J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça.  
- Combien de temps?  
- Le temps qu'il faudra.

Mon beau-frère m'enlaça.

- Je comprends, Honhra. Allons prévenir Père et Mère.

Nous retournâmes à la salle du trône.  
M'éloigner momentanément d'Asgard serait bénéfique pour le bébé et moi.

Pour oublier.  
Oublier que j'avais eu la chance de passer des ténèbres à la lumière.

Oublier que Loki avait eu le malheur de passer de la lumière aux ténèbres.

* * *

_Fin... de la première partie!^^_

_Honohra sera de retour dans "la marche des ténèbres"._

_Merci encore pour votre fidélité!_


End file.
